Madness
by Polaire J
Summary: Après une potion ratée de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop longtemps enfouis ? GGxSS, HPxDM
1. Prologue

**A mes fidèles lecteurs, bonsoir. Cette histoire est une excuse. Ma clé USB est malheureusement vraiment perdu, et à moins d'un miracle, je doute que mes textes resurgiront un jour. C'est pourquoi, pour vous faire patienter, j'ai écrit cette courte histoire. Au menu, toujours du Yaoi, et surtout un couple très peu connu chez la Fanfiction française.**

**Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas (car effectivement c'est la première fois que je publie sur le fandom d'Harry Potter), je vous invite d'abord à lire mes Fics et ensuite à lire cette Fic.**

**Bon, passons au résumé et tout le blabla !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**Bon, volà la bête, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !**

* * *

Prologue

oOooOo

_I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

oOooOo

« Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que nous faisons là ? En plus, regarde ! Comment se fait-il que nous…

- Chut !

- … soyons rajeunis ? Et puis, d'abord, en quelle année sommes-nous ? Poudlard n'avait pas l'air si poussiéreux quand je suis-

- Mais tais-toi donc, imbécile énergumène ! »

Les voix cessèrent dans le couloir désert. Les portraits, réveillés par le babillage des deux promeneurs matinaux, chuchotèrent doucement en s'indignant de l'impolitesse des individus. Comment pouvait-on se balader si tôt dans les couloirs en éveillant les honnêtes toiles ? Ils se turent quand les visiteurs passèrent près d'eux en chuchotant plus bas.

« Je suis sûr que c'est de ta faute ! » s'indignait le plus petit, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs d'encre qui semblait être assez en colère contre son vis-à-vis. « Il n'y a que toi pour nous fourrer dans des situations pareilles ! Par les fringales de Morwenne, mais qu'as-tu fais ?

- Fais attention, tu finis par adopter les expressions d'Helga, c'est mauvais signe, sourit le deuxième, un blond aux yeux pétillants.

- Mais qu'Helga et ses fichues cuisines aillent au diable ! Trêve de plaisanteries, quel est le stupide sortilège que tu as utilisé pour nous changer ainsi ?

- Je voulais te faire revenir » commença le blond, soudain plus sérieux. « Je sais que notre dispute est puérile, puisqu'aucun de nous deux ne veut entendre raison, mais…

- Et, bien, je suis là, avec, toi, tout est résolu, non ? Viens-en au fait !

- J'ai utilisé une potion qui-

- Ah, toi et tes fichues potions, je t'avais oublié ! Pas capable de manier une baguette correctement…

- Mais vas-tu me laisser finir, par Merlin **(****1)**? Comment veux-tu que je t'explique si tu me coupe la parole à chaque fois ? »

Le brun se tut et referma la bouche en se muant en un silence blessé.

« J'ai utilisé une potion qui était sensée changer notre destin ! Je voulais revenir en arrière et ne pas commencer cette fichue dispute. Mais apparemment, la potion que j'ai inventée n'était pas assez perfectionnée et nous a envoyés je ne sais quand.

- Donc c'est de ta faute ! Je le savais ! Espèce de rustre ! Comment as-tu pu-

- Tais-toi, quelqu'un vient ! » s'écria le blond.

Il plaqua son compagnon contre le mur et posa une main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler, gardant le silence et écoutant les pas dans le couloir. Ceux-ci s'éloignèrent et le plus grand s'écarta, laissant une légère rougeur sur les joues du brun il recommença à parler pour ne pas laisser paraître sa gêne.

« Peu importe, nous devrons nous informer d'une façon où d'une autre dans quelle époque nous sommes arrivés, et nous expliquer avec le ou les actuels gérants de Poudlard semble la meilleure solution. Viens, suis-moi, andouille. »

Il commença à marcher puis s'adressa avec courtoisie à un des tableaux qui les regardait curieusement passer.

« Excusez-moi de vous importuner, messire, mais je souhaiterais trouver un professeur au plus vite. Serait-il possible de m'indiquer un chemin rapide jusqu'à un de leurs bureaux ? »

Le page représenté sur la toile lui désigna un parcours qui menait au bureau du professeur de Runes, tout proche, et aussitôt, le brun attrapa son camarade par la manche et partit en remerciant la peinture.

Après cinq minutes de marche rapide constituées de légères disputes, les deux acolytes arrivèrent devant une porte en chêne où était posée une plaque indiquant : _Bureau de Monsieur Soriner_

Le blond toqua à la porte avec vigueur et aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant une pièce très ordonnée, remplie de parchemins en tous genres, et au fond, un bureau occupé par un homme de grande taille, à la carrure longiligne et aux traits forts.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Si c'est pour votre devoir, miss Mac Garden, je doute que je puisse le reporter encore une fois...

- Nous voudrions voir le directeur » déclara le blond. « C'est urgent. »

Le professeur les scruta un instant du regard.

« Vous ne faites pas partie de mes élèves, je le crains fort. Vous êtes en septième année ? Et bien si c'est important, je me ferais une joie de vous donner le mot de passe de notre chère directrice, mais malheureusement je ne l'ai pas en ma possession. Peut-être puis-je … ? »

Il se tourna vers la cheminée derrière son fauteuil, attrapa une pincée de poudre sur le manteau de celle-ci qu'il jeta dans le feu et plongea la tête au travers en prononçant distinctement : « Bureau de la directrice »

Après une brève conversation avec celle-ci, il leur indiqua la cheminée et leur dit :

« J'espère que vous ne dérangez pas le professeur Mac Gonagall pour rien. Elle vous invite à passer par le réseau des cheminées.

- Merci, professeur » dit le brun en s'engouffrant dans les flammes.

Le blond le suivit et ils débarquèrent dans un bureau majestueux qui était sans aucun doute le bureau de la directrice. Surpris par le nombre impressionnant des précédents directeurs, ils contemplèrent en silence la pièce remplie de divers instruments de mesure et où trônait dans un coin un magnifique oiseau de feu.

« Regarde,» s'extasia le blond, « c'est Fumseck ! Il est toujours là, tout ce temps, c'est incroyable quand même …

- Imbécile, il est immortel, ce n'est pas pour rien quand même.» répliqua l'autre.

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda une voix. « Il ne me semble pas que vous fassiez partie des élèves de Poudlard, car je connais chacun d'entre eux. »

Le deux compagnons se retournèrent et se trouvèrent face à une sorcière à la mine sévère et aux cheveux tirés en un chignon. Le brun lui fit un bref salut et demanda aussitôt :

« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

La directrice, interloquée, s'exclama :

« Mais enfin, je vous demande votre identité !

- Et je vous demande la date d'aujourd'hui » répondit calmement son interlocuteur. « Donnez-la-moi, ensuite nous pourrons discuter.

- Nous sommes le douze décembre mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix-huit, mais pourquoi aurait-ce une quelconque importance ? »

Le blond émit une exclamation de surprise.

« Neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize ans **(2)** ! Par Merlin, cette fichue portion nous a fait avancer de neuf cent quatre-vingt-treize ans dans le temps !

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance à tes potions, stupide félin ! Je le savais ! Dans quelle bouse de dragon nous as-tu fourrés ?

- Messieurs, il me semble que-

- Je ne nous ai fourrés dans rien du tout ! C'est toi qui es parti, au départ, je te signale !

- Pouvez-vous-

- Et c'est moi qui refusais d'entendre raison, je suppose ? Tu pense vraiment que je suis parti de mon plein gré ?

- Mais taisez-

- Tu insinues que j'ai causé ton départ ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir !

- Non, mais tu l'as laissé ent-

- ASSEZ ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent et la directrice croisa les bras.

« Ce n'est pas fini ce cirque ? Je veux des explications, TOUT DE SUITE ! Qui _êtes-vous _et que _faites-vous _là ? »

Ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils qu'elle leur désigna et pendant que le brun se tassait dignement dans son fauteuil, le blond lui jeta un regard noir et prit la parole.

« Je m'appelle Godric Gryffondor, et j'ai trente sept ans.»

* * *

1) _Par Merlin _: Étant donné que Merlin est un personnage complètement inventé qui aurait pu exister dans différents siècles, je me suis basé sur cette petite Bible qu'est Wikipédia qui daterait Merlin au 5e siècle et donc est antérieur aux fondateurs.

2) La grande Bible EHP indique que les dates des fondateurs ne sont pas précises, et que Salazar Serpentard quitte Poudlard au tout début du 11e siècle, j'ai donc imaginé qu'il le quittait vers 1005.

* * *

**Voilà voilà, laissez-moi un commentaire pour me dire votre avis !**

**La suite devrait arriver dans environ une semaine.**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey hey ! Mais qui voilà ? C'est moi, votre autatrice préférée (ou pas), Polairej, la grande, la merveilleuse, la magnifique... Ou pas.**

**Mais, que vois-je ? Ne serais-ce pas un... disclamer ?**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**Bref, trêve de blabla, voici un premier chapitre tout beau, tout frais, bien chaud, pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

oOooOo

_I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness has started to evolve_

oOooOo

Le professeur Mac Gonagall croisa les mains sous son menton, surprise et un peu déboussolée.

« Si je comprends bien, après votre dispute légendaire, Godric - est-ce que ça vous dérange que je vous appelle comme cela ?- a inventé une potion sensée changer votre destinée, c'est ça ? Et vous voilà un millénaire plus tard, dans la peau de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans… Par Morgane, voilà qui est déstabilisant… Qu'en pensez-vous, Albus ? »

Elle se tourna vers un tableau à sa droite qui représentait un vieillard aux yeux bleus pétillants derrière des lunettes en demi-lune, qui lui fit un sourire énigmatique.

« Ma très chère Minerva, c'est là une découverte surprenante… Peu d'objets magiques permettent de voyager dans le temps, et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de potion spécifique concernant cela. J'ai par contre une question : si je comprends bien, Monsieur Gryffondor a bu cette potion, mais que vient faire Monsieur Serpentard dans tout cela ? »

Salazar-puisque c'était lui le brun-, se tourna vers Godric et le fusilla du regard.

« C'est vrai, ça ! Ce n'était pas moi qui était sensé voyager dans le temps ! »

Godric fronça le nez et protesta :

« Je me suis basé sur la recette de cette vieille folle de Cornelia Raven et on devait utiliser quelque chose appartenant à la personne concernée ! Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu es ici !

- Soyez au moins contents de ne pas vous être transformés en ours **(1)****.**» grommela la directrice.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit, » grinça Salazar « non seulement tes potions ne sont pas fiables, mais tu es assez stupide pour te baser sur des recettes qui n'ont apporté que des désastres ! Godric, nom d'une gargouille, tu es aussi bête qu'un gnome doublé d'un éruptif ! »

Mac Gonagall soupira en voyant les deux fondateurs se disputer. Salazar avait l'air d'être le plus raisonnable des deux mais il semblait aussi en vouloir profondément à Godric, qui lui était légèrement immature mais aussi totalement accablé par leur sort et surtout paraissait tenir à Serpentard plus que la réciproque.

Salazar était de taille moyenne, avec des yeux ambre, un nez aquilin, avec des cheveux bruns qui étaient tirés en une petite queue de cheval Godric, lui, au contraire, avait de courts cheveux blonds tirant sur le châtain, des yeux noirs comme des scarabées, une barbe naissante et une carrure qui surpassait largement celle du serpent. Ils portaient tous deux des robes noires étranges, passées d'âge.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par le profond silence qui régnait sur la pièce. Godric et Salazar étaient en train de bouder et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser paraître son amusement devant les deux têtes de mule qu'elle avait devant elle.

Elle soupira et décida qu'il fallait prendre des mesures pour les ramener chez eux.

« Messieurs, je pense que je vais mettre à votre disposition le laboratoire personnel de notre professeur de potions, madame Delin. C'est une potionniste accomplie et très douée qui sera ravie de vous aider à retourner chez vous.

« En effet, puisque votre malheur a été causé par une potion, il semble naturel que nous puissions en préparer un antidote. Je vous invite aussi à vous mêler à nos élèves, je suis sûre qu'ils seront ravis de faire la connaissance des fondateurs de leurs maisons. »

Salazar acquiesça et sourit.

« J'ai hâte de voir ce qu'est devenu Serpentard un millénaire plus tard. Gryffondor se chargera de la potion, vu que c'est lui qui l'a préparée.

- Dis plutôt que tu es nul en potions, ça ira plus vite.» grogna ledit Gryffondor.

« Je vais vous accompagner à la Grande Salle, » commença la directrice. « À cette heure-ci, les élèves sont en train de petit déjeuner. Après je ferais en sorte de vous trouver des appartements. »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, quand elle s'arrêta net en prenant un air soucieux.

« J'oubliais. Messieurs, nous sortons d'une guerre. Beaucoup de proches des élèves sont morts, et ce, à cause d'un de vos descendants, Monsieur Serpentard, qui voulait asservir les Moldus et prônait la souveraineté des Sangs-Purs sous le nom de Voldemort, aussi appelé 'Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom', 'Vous-savez-qui', ou 'Le seigneur des Ténèbres'.

« Il a été vaincu par un de nos élèves, Harry Potter, auquel il était lié par une prophétie. Il serait donc peu approprié d'évoquer une prise de parti pour les Sangs Purs ou autre chose du genre, et souhaitable d'être précautionneux avec les élèves à propos de leur famille.

« Je m'adresse particulièrement à vous, monsieur Serpentard, car certains élèves de votre maison pourraient voir en vous un espoir de venger leurs parents emprisonnés à Azkaban pour avoir été du mauvais côté. Ne leur donnez pas cet espoir.

« Quand à vous Godric, veuillez traiter Harry comme un élève normal. Il est accablé par la célébrité depuis ses onze ans et ne souhaite qu'une chose : avoir un peu de répit. Si vous le félicitez pour son exploit, il sera embêté au possible. »

Salazar pinça les lèvres et opina du chef en fronçant les sourcils, et Godric hocha la tête sérieusement. Minerva leur emboîta le pas et ils sortirent de son bureau rapidement.

Les jeunes hommes semblaient parfaitement connaître le chemin, et c'était normal, car après tout, c'étaient eux qui avaient fondé le château.

Ils arrivèrent devant les portes de la Grande Salle qui étaient grandes ouvertes et Mac Gonagall les escorta à la table des professeurs dans le brouhaha ambiant, les quelques élèves qui les avaient remarqués les suivant curieusement des yeux.

La directrice se dirigea vers son siège et toussota, mais en parcourant du regard les tables peu remplies, elle se rendit compte que personne ne l'avait entendue. S'appliquant un Sonorus informulé, elle déclara :

« Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. »

Sa voix résonnant dans toute la Grande Salle, les conversations cessèrent, et la directrice continua :

« Suite à un voyage dans le temps impromptu, deux personnes que vous connaissez sûrement se sont retrouvées à Poudlard. Nous allons faire notre possible pour les renvoyer chez eux, mais je vous prierais de les accueillir avec respect dans leurs Maisons respectives.

« De plus, étant donné qu'elles nous viennent d'il y a très longtemps, il serait apprécié de ne pas leur raconter l'intégralité de l'Histoire après eux afin de leur éviter des maux de têtes certains. Pour finir, merci de ne pas les harceler, ils vous apprécieront d'autant plus.

« Je vous demande d'accueillir Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. »

Le brouhaha qui régnait auparavant dans la salle repartit, multiplié par dix, et les deux fondateurs s'avancèrent vers les tables rouge et or et vert et argent.

Godric fit un sourire aux premières années qui le regardaient d'un air émerveillés et se dirigea vers les plus vieux où aussitôt on lui trouva une place et fut assailli de questions.

« C'est vraiment vous Gryffondor ? »

« Vous êtes jeune ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que vous soyez là ? »

« Est-ce que Serpentard est peu commode ? »

« Vous nous montrerez vos pouvoirs ? »

« Comment sont les autres fondateurs ? »

Son regard fut attiré par les deux seules personnes qui ne lui posaient pas de questions : un jeune homme aux yeux verts qui le fixait attentivement et une jeune femme qui disputait son voisin, un grand roux.

« Voyons, Ron, ne l'agresse pas ! Tu as entendu ce que Mac Gonagall a dit ! Voyons, arrête de le questionner !

- Oui, Mione, d'accord, Mione.» ronchonna le roux. « Je peux manger, maintenant ? »

Godric sourit et s'adressa à la jeune femme qui semblait être préfète, au vu du badge qui trônait fièrement sur sa cape.

« Merci de me défendre. J'ai l'impression de crouler sous les questions. Tu t'appelles ?

- Hermione, Hermione Granger. De rien. De toute façon je ne peux pas plus l'empêcher. Il faudrait plus de personnes sensées dans cette maison et j'ai bien peur d'être la seule. »

Le roux releva la tête et essaya d'articuler :

« Chu ech chpach la cheule, Miochne. Il ych cha Charrchy auchi ! »

La brune lui lança un regard consterné.

« Ron, avale avant de parler, je te l'ai déjà répété dix mille fois. »

Il obtempéra et reprit :

« Je disais… que tu n'étais pas la seule Mione, il y a Harry aussi ! » Puis, se tournant vers Godric : « Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron.

- Harry ? » demanda Godric, curieux de savoir qui avait tué le mage noir. « Qui est-ce ? »

Le jeune homme aux yeux vert prit la parole pour la première fois.

« C'est moi. Enchanté, je m'appelle Harry Potter.

- Enchanté de même » sourit le blond en lui tendant la main. « Godric Gryffondor, fondateur de Poudlard, mais je suppose que tu sais tout ça. »

Un sourire sincère illumina le visage d'Harry et Godric songea que Mac Gonagall avait raison, ça lui ferait du bien, un peu de célébrité en moins. Hermione, qui avait été très polie jusqu'ici, sortit un crayon et un papier de son sac et demanda à Godric :

« Je peux te poser quelques questions ? »

Elle faisait penser à une historienne en quête de détails, et alors qu'il allait dire oui, Ron le prit de court :

« Hermione, tu as toi-même dit qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger.

- Mais … » protesta-elle avec un air penaud.

« Ron a raison, » renchérit Harry « il nous en parlera plus tard. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie en ce moment même de faire sa biographie avec des propos recueillis par sa bouche, mais on est à table ! »

Hermione eut l'air blessé dans son orgueil, soupira en regardant son carnet de notes et Godric commença à rire. Le trio d'or lui plaisait bien.

Du côté des Serpentards, l'accueil était beaucoup moins exubérant. Salazar déclina toutes les places qu'on lui proposait et s'assit du côté où il n'y avait presque personne. Étrangement, les Serpentards étaient tous amassés d'un côté de la table, comme si c'était un crime de se disperser et la moitié était donc inoccupée.

Plusieurs élèves se risquèrent à poser une question au brun, mais il leur lança un regard neutre et ne répondit pas.

Un septième année à la silhouette filiforme s'assit à côté de lui et commença à manger sans dire un mot. Le brun lui lança un regard rapide, surpris qu'il ne lui adresse pas la parole puis comprit.

Il reconnaissait là une des tactiques purement Serpentard pour faire parler l'interlocuteur : ne rien dire. Il se réprimanda intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et décida d'appliquer la parade la plus simple : faire parler l'autre.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-il, désireux de faire savoir qu'il avait démasqué le stratagème.

« Nott. Théodore Nott.» déclara le garçon sans détourner son regard de son assiette.

« Quel est le mot de passe actuel de la salle commune ? » continua Salazar.

« Sang Pur » répondit stoïquement Nott.

Le fondateur lui accorda un regard sceptique. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça : aux dernières nouvelles, c'était le directeur des Serpentards qui choisissait le mot de passe et la directrice le validait. Jamais Mac Gonagall n'aurait laissé passer un tel mot de passe.

« Sérieusement. » risqua-il.

L'élève lui accorda un regard surpris puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Anguis in herba.

- Merci.

- De rien. »

_Le serpent est sous l'herbe_ **(2)**, pensa Salazar. _J'aime bien._ Il se servit une assiette d'omelette et commença à manger en silence, puis quand il eut fini, demanda à son voisin :

« Il y a des choses à savoir particulièrement ? Sur la Maison en général par exemple.

- La Chambre des secrets a été ouverte deux fois. Voldemort était à Serpentard. L'avant dernier directeur était un Serpentard courageux. Les trois quarts de la maison ont perdu leurs parents parce qu'ils étaient Mangemorts. En d'autres mots, nous sommes la 'Mauvaise Maison'

- Le Basilic ?

- Mort. Tué par Potter.

- Quel gâchis.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Les personnes à connaître ?

- Drago Malefoy. Le blond platine. Père Mangemort, mais lui a aidé la résistance. Adulé, orgueilleux, noble. Pansy Parkinson. Tu veux des informations, tu prends ton sac de Gallions et tu lui demande. Blaise Zabini. Il fréquente les deux, n'a pas perdu sa fortune dans la guerre. Ce sont tous des sangs purs, bien sûr. Quoique, Zabini… Bref. A Gryffondor, le trio d'or, Potter, Granger et Weasley. Longdubat, aussi. Tous des héros de la Résistance, bien sûr. »

Le ton de sa voix exprimait un profond mépris pour tous ceux qu'il avait cité et Salazar se demanda s'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il ne trouvait pas inférieur à lui.

« Et les personnes à éviter ?

- Goyle. Il a perdu son meilleur ami et sa famille est emprisonnée à Azkaban. Yaxley Jr **(3)**. Lui, il est fou, c'est tout. Mulciber Jr **(3)**. Il voue un culte à Yaxley et le suit partout. Ginny Weasley, à Gryffondor. Elle hait les serpents depuis qu'un de ses grands frères a été tué. Surtout, ne pas la mettre en colère. Luna Lovegood, Serdaigle. Elle croit que les Nargoles existent, et j'ai peur que ça devienne contagieux. »

Salazar hocha la tête à cette évocation et sourit.

« Et toi, tu est plutôt à éviter ou à connaître ?

- Les deux » répondit Nott avec un sourire carnassier. « Je suis un Serpentard après tout. »

Le sourire du brun devint ironique.

« Merci du compliment. »

Son attention se reporta sur le blond qui s'était placé en face de lui pour lui parler. D'après ce que Nott lui avait dit, il s'appelait Malefoy. On voyait qu'il était de bonne famille, avec son air altier, ses sourcils bien dessinés, ses cheveux plaqués en arrière et son maintien parfait.

Malgré tout, il semblait harassé par la fatigue la guerre était passée par là, et ça se voyait. Il avait les yeux un peu éteints et le teint terne, mais semblait en bonne santé.

« Ma famille est à Serpentard depuis des générations,» commença-t-il. « Mais je crois que les vraies valeurs se sont perdues. »

C'était une invitation à devenir leur guide, se rendit aussitôt compte Salazar, une manière de flatter sa conscience. Il jeta un regard oblique au blond et devina qu'il espérait être remarqué pour cette invitation. _Quel superbe enfant, _pensa-t-il âprement. _Dressé pour qu'il s'élève socialement de toutes les manières possibles._

« C'est bien dommage. » répondit-il sèchement. « A croire que les gens ne sont pas capables de suivre les valeurs communes comme ils suivent les valeurs familiales. »

Le visage de Malefoy se referma et Salazar sut qu'il avait fait mouche.

_Tu es peut-être allé un peu trop loin, _murmura perfidement une voix au fond de son esprit, mais il la réprima.

Le bac racla le sol avec force quand Salazar se leva, et il sortit de la Grande Salle en un grand mouvement de cape, en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie.

* * *

**(1) **_Soyez au moins contents de ne pas vous être transformés en ours _: Je me suis inspirée de la sorcière de Rebelle, le film de Pixar, qui prépare des potions qui changent la destinée des gens … en les transformant en ours. Ici je l'ai nommée Cornelia Raven.

**(2)** _Anguis in herba/Le serpent est sous l'herbe _: expression latine correspondant à 'Il faut se méfier des apparences' (merci Wikipédia !), j'ai trouvé ça approprié.

**(3)**_ Yaxley Jr/Mulciber Jr _: Normalement il n'est pas cité que Yaxley et Mulciber avaient des enfants, (merci EHP !) mais j'en avais besoin.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini... Enfin jusqu'à la semaine prochaine !**

**Je vous laisse avec un petit espoir de rewiews... Et le prochain chapitre, un grand jeu avec OS à la clé pour le vainqueur !**

**Amicalement,**

**Polairej.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hello les cocos ! Désolé pour ce retard d'une journée, c'est la faute à mon DM de maths (ou bien la faute à ce que je m'avance pas dans mes devoirs, au choix), mais voilà le deuxième chapitre (que j'adore trop, vous verrez pourquoi).**

**Donc au menu, des preuves à gogo : une preuve que Salazar et Godric ne s'entendent pas, des preuves (très très très dissimulées) que Godric aime Sal, deux preuves (un peu moins dissimulées) que Sal aime Godric, et une preuve que le pairing est pas là pour rien.**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**Voili voilou, régalez-vous ! (oh la rime...)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

oOooOo

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had_

_It's like some kind of madness was taking control_

oOooOo

Les quelques élèves qu'il croisa l'observèrent curieusement mais à chaque fois il leur jeta un regard noir qui les faisait déguerpir rapidement. Arrivé en haut de la tour, il commença à admirer le parc et la forêt, ruminant des pensées noires contre Godric qui les avait fourrés dans le pétrin. Malgré la joie de voir les futurs Serpentard, il n'avait nullement envie de générer les tensions d'après guerre, et de plus créées par un de ses descendants.

« Tu penses à tes descendants, Salazar ? »

Le souffle de Godric dans sa nuque le fit frissonner et il se retourna promptement. Gryffondor était là et le fixait d'un regard mesquin, avec ce petit sourire arrogant qui donnait envie à Salazar de lui fracasser le crâne contre une pierre.

Cependant, comme il était _digne _et _distingué_, il se retint.

« Tu vois ce que ça fait, d'avoir des enfants, » fit le blond d'une voix moqueuse. « Un jour, un de tes descendants fait une grosse bêtise, et honte à ton nom. »

Serpentard émit un long sifflement serpentin quand il vit la hache de guerre se déterrer.

« Encore sur cette vieille histoire ? Écoute, je ne vais pas regretter de m'être marié à Mélinda vingt ans plus tard.

- Tu devrais regretter d'avoir même pensé à te marier avec elle ! Ce n'est qu'une sale garce stupide !» protesta Godric.

« Ne traite pas ma femme de stupide. » siffla Salazar. « Bon sang, je lui avais fait un enfant ! On était promis l'un à l'autre depuis des lustres, c'était une sang-pur et elle était noble !

- Quelle belle erreur de jeunesse !» railla le lion. « Vingt ans, marié, et avec un gosse, en plus de ça ! Ce que tu devais être content !

- Et toi alors, tu ne crois pas que ne pas prendre de femme, ça ne nuit pas à ta réputation ? Ah, j'oubliais, Môsieur a fait des exploits, lui ! Il est exempt de toute critique ! »

Le visage de Godric se crispa.

« Blanche est morte cinq mois après notre mariage, tu le sais très bien, puisque tu étais à son chevet avec moi au lieu d'être à celui de ta femme qui perdait les eaux !

- Je n'étais pas au chevet de ta femme, mais au _tien_ ! Tu étais dévasté, parce qu'elle portait _ton _enfant ! Bon Dieu, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de fuir la réalité ?

- C'est _toi _qui parle d'arrêter de fuir ? Tu n'as pas visité ta femme depuis cinq ans ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins si tes fils vont bien ?

- William et Geoffrey se portent bien, merci. » répliqua sèchement Salazar. « Je les ai vus il y a une semaine à peine.

- Très bien, fais comme bon te semble, » conclut haineusement Gryffondor en tournant les talons. « Ne t'étonne pas d'être le père de mages noirs si tu élève tes enfants comme ça. Je te laisse, vu que tu ne veux rien entendre. »

Et il partit comme il était arrivé, un goût amer dans la bouche.

Godric sortit de la Tour d'Astronomie en claquant rageusement des talons. Il détestait quand leurs disputes prenaient une telle ampleur. Chacun savait comment réveiller les vieux démons de l'autre pour le blesser et il regrettait chaque fois d'avoir provoqué Salazar. Le Serpentard était extrêmement susceptible, détestait qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs, et Godric le savait très bien : il l'avait rencontré à ses quinze ans et maintenant le connaissait par cœur.

Godric soupira et commença à se diriger vers les cachots, et plus précisément vers le laboratoire personnel du professeur de potions. En chemin il lui sembla apercevoir Harry et fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que le Gryffondor pouvait-il bien faire pendant les cours si loin de sa salle commune ? Il haussa les épaules après tout le héros était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il bifurqua dans un escalier suintant et se retrouva en bas de celui-ci devant une porte surplombée d'une gargouille en pierre.

« Tiens, mais si c'est pas Godric Gryffondor ! » s'exclama-elle d'une voix grinçante. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ce trou paumé du futur ? »

Godric lui lança une œillade noire.

« Oh, Belzébuth, ferme ta grande mâchoire. J'ai juste raté une fichue potion, c'est tout. Atlantide.

- Ce n'est pas ça le mot de passe ! » ricana la gargouille.

« Vraiment, Bel, » grogna le blond, « Seuls toi et moi savons qu'il existe un deuxième mot de passe. Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît.

- Oui, messire. » grinça la gargouille avec une grimace, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Godric entra dans la pièce. C'était un véritable laboratoire : de grands plans de travail dégagés servaient de tables de découpage, les chaudrons étaient rangés par taille et matière, et une petite porte au fond permettait d'accéder à la réserve d'ingrédients.

Dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas une, mais deux femmes penchées au dessus d'un chaudron en ébullition. La première, une femme replète, se jeta sur lui dès qu'il entra.

« Monsieur Gryffondor, je ne vais pas vous féliciter ! Vous me donnez des soucis en plus ! Maintenant, venez, nous allons vous faire une prise de sang. »

Elle le prit par le bras, le fit s'assoir sur une chaise et commença à s'activer autour d'une étrange machine métallique. Godric lança un regard désespéré à la deuxième femme, une jeune asiatique aux cheveux longs et aux yeux océans, qui lui fit un sourire impuissant.

« Veuillez excuser Poppy, elle a eu beaucoup de travail, ces derniers temps, et elle est un peu sur les nerfs.

- Il y a eu une vague de bagarres au premier trimestre, » compléta Pomfresh d'un air pincé. « Tous des inconscients incapables de se tenir correctement ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de problèmes avec la guerre, il faut que Yaxley et sa bande provoquent tous les Gryffondors qu'ils rencontrent sur leur chemin ! Bon, voyons votre cas, monsieur Gryffondor. »

Pendant qu'elle distrayait Godric en parlant, elle lui avait planté une aiguille dans la peau. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il grimaça, mais Pomfresh ajouta avant même qu'il puisse parler :

« Vous n'allez pas faire des manières pour une simple piqûre, Mr Gryffondor ! »

Il sursauta quand elle la retira et la plongea dans la potion qui bouillonnait au centre de la pièce.

« Mm… les traces sont assez présentes mais je crains que nous aurons du mal à l'identifier... Mr Gryffondor, auriez vous par hasard la liste des ingrédients que vous avez utilisé pour préparer cette potion ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! » répondit celui-ci en commençant à fouiller dans sa cape. « Attendez une minute. »

Il retourna ses poches, sa veste, et secoua ses bottes, regarda autour de lui avec un air sceptique, puis eut une illumination.

« Mais oui, bien sûr ! »

Il saisit la bourse qui pendait à sa ceinture, glissa la main dedans et prononça :

« Liste des ingrédients de la potion n°78. »

Il sortit un petit papier de la bourse et le brandit :

« C'est celui-là ! »

Il le tendit à l'asiatique avec un sourire charmeur et elle se présenta en parcourant la liste du regard.

« Je suis Mme Delin, le professeur de portions. Dites donc, tous ces éléments sont très dangereux ! Vous les avez tous manipulés ?

- Évidemment, » répondit Godric, comme s'il trouvait que c'était normal.

« Vous avez échappé plusieurs fois à la mort, » constata Mme Delin en fronçant les sourcils. « De la poudre d'absinthe et du pus de Kraken, non mais vous êtes malade ? Vous auriez pu faire exploser le château entier avec ça ! »

Gryffondor prit un air faussement contrit pendant qu'il se faisait disputer.

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé une racine de mandragore à la place des feuilles de cigüe ? Tout le monde sait qu'elle a les mêmes propriétés, et est beaucoup moins nocive ! »

Le visage de Godric s'éclaira, après deux secondes de perplexité.

« De quand date la découverte des propriétés de la mandragore ? »

Pomfresh et la potionniste échangèrent un regard et Mme Delin s'empara d'un livre qui traînait et le feuilleta fébrilement.

« En 1356, par Trevor Globullieux. **(1)**

- Nous étions en 1005 quand nous sommes partis, » fit remarquer le fondateur pensivement. « Il faut que j'étudie les évolutions de l'art des potions. Est-ce que vous pourriez me prêter quelques livres ? Ce serait dommage que je commence à étudier la confection d'un antidote s'il y en avait déjà un créé.

- Je vais vous donner un passe pour la Réserve de la Bibliothèque. » marmonna Mme Delin en griffonnant sur un bout de papier. « La Bibliothèque a emmagasiné un nombre d'ouvrages assez conséquent et je peux vous avouer sans rougir qu'il y a très peu de sujets que je n'ai pas vu traités. Tenez. » rajouta-elle en lui tendant le papier. « Au fait, votre chambre se trouve dans le couloir du deuxième étage, la porte du fond. Le mot de passe est la devise de votre famille.

- N'oubliez pas de prévenir Monsieur Serpentard que je l'attends ce soir à l'infirmerie pour faire des tests. » déclara Poppy.

Gryffondor hocha la tête et s'empara du papier pour le fourrer dans sa poche.

« Sur ce, mesdames, je vous laisse. Je vais aller chercher ces fichus bouquins et je vais m'installer dans ma chambre. »

Il sortit de la pièce mais se retourna aussitôt.

« Si vous avez besoin de plus d'informations, parlez à la gargouille au dessus de la porte. Il s'appelle Belzébuth et c'est Rowena qui l'a ensorcelé. Attention il est un peu grognon. S'il fait la statue, menacez-le de le fixer en haut de la Tour Nord, ça marche toujours. »

Il leur fit un sourire et s'en alla.

Une chauve-souris passa au dessus de la tête de Salazar qui jura en l'évitant. Il était toujours en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et le monde entier semblait vouloir lui pourrir la vie : il avait déjà dû éviter deux chouettes, trois chauve-souris (d'ailleurs il se demandait ce qu'elles venaient faire là étant donné qu'on était en plein milieu de matinée) et un élève juché sur un balai à qui le serpent avait envoyé une flopée de jurons plus Moyenâgeux les uns que les autres.

Généralement, Salazar aimait bien s'isoler en haut de la Tour, mais après sa dispute avec Godric, il n'arrivait plus à profiter du calme de celle-ci. Il étouffa un nom d'oiseau peu catholique quand un vulgaire moineau faillit lui arracher l'oreille et se décida à aller voir la directrice pour demander où il serait logé.

Alors qu'il allait s'engouffrer dans les escaliers qui menaient au couloir, un hibou grand duc se posa sur le rempart en hululant. Serpentard soupira, prit la lettre que l'oiseau tenait et essaya de commencer à la lire quand le hibou lui pinça les doigts, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Merci. » grogna-il.

Le hibou lui adressa un hululement supérieur et s'envola aussitôt après. Le sorcier émit un reniflement dédaigneux - non mais pour qui il se prenait, ce _bubo bubo _**(2)** ?- et commença à lire la missive :

« _Votre chambre se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, la troisième porte après la Grande Salle. Je suppose que vous connaissez le mot de passe. »_

La note était signée _Mac Gonagall_.

Salazar décida de rester un instant, mais soudain la pluie commença à tomber il se précipita vers son appartement en étouffant un énième juron **(3)**. Avançant à grands pas, il ignora avec dédain les élèves qui murmuraient sur son passage et bifurqua dans un couloir pour s'arrêter devant un tableau qui le regarda avec un sourire.

« Enchanté, jeune moi-même. » commença le tableau, et Salazar sourit quand il se rendit compte que c'était son propre portrait qui lui parlait.

« De même. Le mot de passe est toujours le même ? » demanda-il.

« Oui. »

Salazar murmura celui-ci et le tableau s'inclina en le réprimandant :

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sentimental. »

Serpentard lui fit un regard de travers en s'enfonçant dans le mur.

« Je sais. »

La pièce était telle qu'il l'avait laissée à son départ, mis à par un millénaire de poussière : une armoire aux vêtements mités étonnamment bien conservés, un grand lit à baldaquin, un bureau démesurément grand, une salle d'eau dont le baquet d'au tombait en miettes. Après trois grands mouvements de baguette, la salle était propre et vivable et l'armoire remplie de vêtements inspirés du code vestimentaire des élèves.

Le sorcier enfila une robe semblable à celle de l'uniforme mais entièrement vert foncé et brodée de fils d'argent. Ainsi vêtu, il sortit de sa chambre en se demandant si certains avaient déjà réussi à trouver son mot de passe. Après un bref salut à son portrait, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la Salle Commune des Serpentards.

Il traversa plusieurs couloirs quand il aperçut Malefoy au détour croisement, et qui semblait peu désireux qu'on le suive. Aussitôt, le fondateur, piqué par la curiosité, se transforma en un orvet **(4)** d'une soixantaine de centimètres et fila à toute vitesse à la suite du blond.

Quand il leva la tête, celui-ci était en train d'embrasser passionnément Harry Potter.

* * *

**1)** _En 1356, par Trevor Globullieux _: détail totalement inventé.

**2)** _Bubo bubo _: Même si ça semble assez comique, c'est bel et bien le nom scientifique du hibou Grand Duc. Merci Wikipédia.

**3)** _en étouffant un énième juron _: Malgré le fait qu'il soit digne et distingué, je dois avouer que Salazar et une vraie usine à jurons. C'est bizarre, au début je ne me l'imaginais pas come ça…

**4)** _il se transforma en orvet _: L'orvet est un lézard qui ressemble très fortement à un serpent car il n'a pas de pattes, si bien qu'on les confond souvent.

* * *

**Alors, elle est pas _géniale _la dispute de Sal et Godric ? Non ? J'me tais.**

**Bon alors, le SUPER jeu dont je vous avais parlé...**

**God : Bienvenue mesdames et messieurs _(d'ailleurs s'il y a des messieurs qui lisent cette fic, s'il vous plaît signalez-vous, après tout c'est rare et précieux des lecteurs de yaoi !_) au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut gagner un OS" ! Je suis Godric Gryffondor et je vous accompagnerai en compagnie de mon tendre ami Salazar tout le long de cette épopée ludique !**

**Sal : ... Pas de commentaires. Tu es ridicule.**

**God : A présent, laissons l'honneur et le plaisir de vous expliquer le but du jeu à mon confrère !**

**Sal : Le but du jeu est simple : une fois, par chapitre, une question vous sera posée sur celui-ci, et vous devrez y répondre avant la fin de la FanFic. Les réponses et les points ne seront données qu'à la dernière note de l'auteure, mais celui qui aura trouvé la réponse se recevra un MP le lui indiquant.**

**God: Certaines questions sont trèèèèèèès difficiles, attention, il faut savoir être malin et savoir réfléchir ! _(l'auteure est une Serdaigle. Et fière de l'être.)_ Chaque bonne réponse comptera pour un point ! Bien entendu, vous avez le droit de répondre à plusieurs questions à la fois !**

**Sal : Celle (ou celui) qui aura totalisé le plus de points aura droit à un OS fait spécialement pour elle/lui par Polaire, bien évidemment, la corruption est _strictement _interdite (au cas où il y aurait des roublards dans la salle).**

**God : La question du jour est : "Pourquoi la potion de Godric s'appelle-t-elle _Potion n°78_ ?"**

**Sal : Cette question est assez difficile. Prenez votre temps pour répondre, vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul essai par question.**

**God : Voilà, au prochain chapitre pour le Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut gagner un OS" !**

**Polaire (à God et Sal): Merci, mes chéris, vous avez étés _fantastiques _! Un bisou, comme récompense ! *Smack!* *Smack!***

**Sal : C'est pitoyable. Je n'ai pas besoin de bisou.**

**God : On est plus des enfants !**

**Polaire : Bien sûr, chers lecteurs, cela ne vous empêche pas de me servir vos commentaires sur une rewiew !**

**A la semaine prochaine !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Bon, comme d'hab', je suis en retard. (D'une semaine, en plus, alors que j'avais pris des bonnes résolutions !)**

**Bref, j'ai juste eu une bonne quinzaine d'heures de DS dans la semaine et je suis un peu crevée (d'autant que j'ai une dissertation à rendre pour vendredi et que je ne l'ai toujours pas finie), mais j'ai trouvé le courage de vous taper et publier ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Il est certes un peu court et un peu nul (personnellement, ce n'est vraiment pas mon préféré), il vous révèle le pourquoi du comment de la relation d'Harry et Dray.**

**Passons au disclamer !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

** Sinon, c'est un peu tout, enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

oOooOo

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realised what you mean_

oOooOo

Salazar se plaqua contre le mur, la respiration courte. Sous la surprise, il avait relâché son attention sur sa transformation et avait commencé à redevenir humain, il avait dû donc filer à toutes jambes (même si alors il en était dépourvu) et laisser le couple tranquille.

Ses mains étaient moites et son cœur battait à toute allure. La scène à laquelle il avait assisté tournait et retournait dans son esprit confus. C'était troublant à quel point une scène comme celle-ci pouvait le perturber. Après tout, c'était un simple baiser, mais l'idée que Malefoy puisse avoir ce… genre de fréquentations ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit.

Il sursauta quand il entendit des pas dans le couloir qu'il venait de quitter. Salazar tenta de reprendre contenance et commença à marcher dans la direction de celui-ci. Drago Malefoy passa devant lui et le salua d'un bref mouvement de tête, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, toujours avec cette arrogance qui le caractérisait.

Salazar se dirigea vers l'élève et empoigna sa cape en le plaquant contre le mur. Son visage était agité et ses yeux hésitaient entre la colère, l'incompréhension et l'envie.

« Malefoy, » siffla-il entre ses dents avec un rictus. « Tu caches bien ton jeu, fourbe. »

Malefoy fut un instant déstabilisé mais fit un sourire suffisant au fondateur.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Salazar le foudroya du regard.

« _Foutaises._ » siffla-il en Fourchelang. « Débarrasse-toi tout de suite de cet orgueil mal placé, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que je révèle quelques secrets qui risqueraient de nuire à ta déjà superbe réputation auprès de plus pro-Sang Purs d'entre vous. Je doute qu'ils trouvent très plaisant que tu fricote avec celui qui a tué leur Maître. »

Malefoy se figea devant la menace puis se crispa.

« Je me tais. » grinça-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »

Salazar se mordit la lèvre inférieure et relâcha son emprise sur la cape de Drago.

« Je veux comprendre. » lâcha-il. « Comment tu peux aimer un homme, un Gryffondor, malgré cette guerre dans laquelle il a été le centre de tout, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, et malgré l'influence qu'a Yaxley et sa bande au sein de ma Maison. »

Drago regarda l'air sérieux du sorcier avec hésitation. Celui-ci lui renvoya son regard, peu préoccupé du bruit qu'ils faisaient dans les couloirs.

Soudain, le jeune homme se saisit du bras du fondateur et s'enfonça avec lui dans les méandres des cachots. Après avoir parcouru une centaine de mètres, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur ordinaire qui s'ouvrit quand Malefoy prononça : « _Memento mori ._**(1)** »

Devant le haussement des sourcils de Serpentard, l'élève l'informa : « C'était l'appartement de Severus, l'ancien directeur, un ami très proche de mon père.

- Le Serpentard courageux. » fit Salazar en hochant la tête en entrant à sa suite. « Personne n'est susceptible d'entrer ici ? »

Drago secoua négativement la tête. Ils entrèrent dans un appartement austère mais confortable, et Salazar put admirer les magnifiques statues de serpents qui trônaient sur l'unique armoire de la pièce. Malefoy s'assit dans un fauteuil et l'invita à en faire autant. Salazar s'installa et leva le sourcil.

« Et cette discussion ?

- C'est la seule personne à m'avoir offert sa haine. » répondit Malefoy avec de la résignation dans la voix.

« Est-ce que c'est une raison pour l'aimer ?

- J'ai grandi dans l'indifférence la plus totale, un monde d'hypocrisie à toute épreuve. Notre relation, elle, était plus simple que celle que j'avais avec n'importe lequel de mes amis : nous nous sommes haïs profondément pendant ces six années de notre scolarité.

« Et puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris le pouvoir et il a fui dans toute l'Angleterre. J'étais seul, terriblement seul, entre la crainte et l'adoration des autres élèves et le mépris du Lord Noir envers mon père et ma famille. J'ai souhaité maintes fois qu'il soit là, pour m'appuyer sur lui, et continuer nos disputes. Il m'a manqué, vraiment.

« Et quand vinrent les vacances de Pâques, je le vis il avait beau avoir le visage déformé, c'était lui et je fus incapable de le dire à ma mère. A le voir ainsi si vulnérable, à la merci de ma tante, lui le seul espoir du monde sorcier, j'ai eu peur. J'ai entrevu le monde que deviendrait l'Angleterre s'il mourait.

« Mais il réussit à s'enfuir, et je fus soulagé puis vint la Bataille de Poudlard. J'avais l'ordre de le capturer, et j'étais près du but, quand cet imbécile de Crabble invoqua un Feudeymon. Il m'a sauvé. Je n'y croyais plus et du haut de son balai il m'a tendu la main et m'a hissé à côté de lui. Et puis il est parti.

« Je ne l'ai revu que quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres le tua. Mon monde s'est effondré à ce moment-là. J'étais aussi désespéré qu'effrayé, et en colère contre tout, aussi triste qu'un chant de phénix. Et puis il est réapparu, bien vivant, sans aucune trace d'une quelconque mort. Je me suis senti revivre.

« En tuant le Lord Noir, il devint le Héros, le Sauveur, bien plus que le Survivant. Je l'ai admiré, torturé par ma culpabilité et par le procès de mon père qui avait tué ma mère dans un accès de fureur. Le soir du verdict, je me suis effondré, dans un des couloirs du Ministère. Il m'a trouvé, m'a pris dans ses bras et n'a rien dit. C'est à partir de ce moment là que j'ai su que je l'aimais.

« Il est allé me trouver un soir, harcelé encore une fois par les journalistes, et m'a dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Nous nous sommes embrassés, et nous nous somme revus le plus possible.

« A notre retour à Poudlard, Yaxley a fait pression sur moi. Pour lui, j'étais toujours fidèle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il m'a fait explicitement comprendre que je ne devais pas me mêler à ses affaires. Il a commencé à influencer les plus jeunes, sans grand mal, et je n'ai plus eu le choix. J'ai dû taire mon amour pour Potter.

« C'est suffisant pour toi ?» finit Drago, le menton avancé en signe de défiance.

Salazar resta silencieux devant le récit de l'élève. Cela lui semblait invraisemblable, et pourtant il sentait la sincérité dans sa voix.

« Très bien, » dit-il, un peu trop calmement. « Je comprends, maintenant. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de te raconter tout ça ? » l'interrogea-il, soudain agressif. « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme si tu… _Oh._ »

L'élève s'interrompit et Salazar se releva sèchement.

« Je vais m'en aller. »

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers la sortie, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir celle-ci, Malefoy l'interpella :

« Si tu veux parler...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. » le coupa Serpentard. « Pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. »

Et il referma la porte violemment.

« Et la prochaine fois, fondateur ou non, si ça recommence, je ne vous accepterais plus au sein de la bibliothèque ! »

Godric rentra sa tête dans ses épales et se fit éjecter de la bibliothèque d'un grand coup de pied aux fesses. Derrière lui, la porte se referma avec un bruit sonore. Il se releva en grimaçant - c'est qu'elle n'y était pas allée de main morte, la vieille peau ! - et se tâta les fesses pour vérifier qu'elles étaient encore entières.

« On dirait Rowena dans ses mauvais jours, » grommela-il.

« Et encore, mère n'était que rarement de mauvais poil, » répliqua une voix dans son dos. « Pour le plus grand malheur des élèves, Mme Pince est comme ça tous les jours. Enfin, on ne peut pas lui reprocher de ne pas faire son travail. C'est une excellente bibliothécaire. »

Surpris, Godric se retourna. Aveuglé par la lumière qui filtrait d'une fenêtre, il se protégea le visage et recula dans l'ombre pour examiner la personne qui lui faisait face. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'années, avec des cheveux châtains qui tiraient sur le blond flottant autour d'elle, et une cape argentée enfilée sur une robe grise. Les traits translucides de son visage parurent familiers à Godric et il cligna les yeux en la reconnaissant.

« Helena ? » s'exclama-il. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu- Tu es un fantôme ? »

Il s'approcha pour l'observer. Elle avait grandi depuis qu'il l'avait vue c'était alors encore une enfant. Son air était froid et altier, mais il pouvait pourtant reconnaître dans ses yeux la lumière d'intelligence qu'elle tenait de sa mère.

« On m'appelle la Dame Grise, maintenant. Je suis le fantôme de la Maison Serdaigle. »

Elle soupira et souleva sa cape pour révéler la sombre blessure qui fleurissait sur sa poitrine.

« Je dois cette vie éternelle à mon égoïsme. Joseph m'a rappelé ma faute je ne lui en veux pas.

- Le Baron… Helena, si je le revois, je te vengerais, je te le promets !

- Ce n'est pas la peine, mon oncle. » le coupa fermement Helena. « Joseph s'est déjà repenti de son crime, par la mort, et m'a accompagné dans la vie éternelle. Il a sa place en tant que fantôme de Serpentard, maintenant. »

Godric lui adressa un sourire penaud et tenta de mettre sa main sur son épaule, mais il ne fit que la traverser, et ses mains devinrent glacées comme s'il venait de les plonger dans de la neige.

« Je suis content de t'avoir vue aussi grande, petite souris.

- Moi aussi, je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Je pensais ne plus jamais croiser ton chemin. Et regarde, je suis plus veille que toi, maintenant ! »

Godric fronça les sourcils, déstabilisé par l'image d'une Helena de trente ans alors qu'il n'en avait que dix-neuf** (2)**.

« J'ai beau être dans un corps de dix-neuf ans, j'ai tout de même trente-sept ans ! »

Helena Serdaigle partit dans un rire franc et cristallin.

« Tu es toujours pareil, Godric, tu ne changeras jamais ! Je te taquine…

- Et toi, tu es la digne héritière de ta mère, » grogna Godric. « Si tu connais un tableau d'elle, passe-lui le bonjour.

- Alors, tu es coincé à cette époque avec Salazar, » murmura la femme avec un petit sourire. « La bibliothèque, c'était pour tes recherches ?

- Oui, et je dois lire tout ça, » fit-il en lui montrant la pile de livres qu'il avait sous le bras avec une grimace. « Je vais devoir te laisser. »

Elle se pencha pour lire les titres des livres en hochant la tête.

« _Histoire de la potion à travers le temps_, _Dictionnaire des potions_, _Les potions et leur évolution_… Si c'est pour récolter des informations sur les découvertes des potions depuis ton départ, je peux peut-être t'aider ? J'ai vu passer à Serdaigle plus de devoirs de potions qu'on peut en voir dans toute une vie, et j'ai eu le plaisir de discuter avec de brillants élèves très doués en cette matière, et plusieurs professeurs exceptionnels. »

Godric se pinça les lèvres en hésitant quelques secondes, puis acquiesça :

« C'est d'accord. Retrouve-moi devant la salle commune de Gryffondor, j'en ai pour un instant : il faut que je trouve les cuisines. »

Il salua Helena, puis tourna les talons.

* * *

**1) **_Memento mori_ : « Souviens-toi que tu mourras » Phrase répétée par un esclave au général qui faisait son triomphe à Rome.

**2) **_alors qu'il n'en avait que dix-neuf _: J'ai oublié de le préciser, mais c'est Salazar qui se retrouve dans un corps de dix-sept ans. Godric, lui, a deux ans de plus que lui il a donc dix-neuf ans. (Ouah, le calcul !)

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Bon, je vais laisser à Godric le plaisir de présenter le SUPER jeu :**

**God : Bienvenue, mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, au ****Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut gagner un OS" !**

******Sal : L'auteure a juste laissé une note aujourd'hui : "_Je suis malade, je n'ai pas reçu de participation au SUPER jeu, je suis triste !"_  
**

******_*vue de Polaire en pleurs, convalescente, attendant les reviews pour guérir*_**

******Sal : Bon, bien entendu, c'est de la comédie, mais elle m'a fait savoir que "_Si je n'ai pas de participation au SUPER jeu, je mourrais !". _Je pense qu'elle a juste envie de faire sa chochotte, en fait, parce que je suis sûr qu'elle a vraiment la flemme de faire un OS pour le gagnant.**

******God : Voyons, mon petit Sal, tu t'éloignes du sujet ! N'était-ce pas toi qui étais sensé poser la question de la semaine ?**

******Sal : Oui, bon, ça va... La question du chapitre est : "_A votre avis, pourquoi Helena Serdaigle nomme-elle Godric "mon oncle" ? "_**

******God : C'est une question facile, n'hésitez pas à y répondre !**

******Sal *lit les notes laissées par Polaire* : "_Et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis avec une petite raview, ça fait toujours plaisir !"_**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Pardon, pardon, pardon !**

**Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés, non, je ne vais pas arrêter cette histoire (non vous êtes vous ?), non, je n'ai pas eu de panne d'inspiration... ou peut-être une petite. Voilà deux semaines que ce chapitre devrait être posté, et pour cause de surcharge de travail/pas d'ordi, je n'ai pas pu le poster ces derniers temps.**

**Bon, sinon, voici le chapitre 4. Il est peut-être un peu petit, mais je promets un peu d'action pour les chapitres à venir... Et oui j'ai quand même réussi à écrire certaines scènes qui me trottaient dans la tête !**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, on verra aussi beaucoup d'extraits du journal de Sal, ce qui permettra de faire avancer le mystère qui se trouve autour du passé.**

**Bon, sinon, je fais une spéciale dédicace à mes revieweuses : Crow-ny, C Elise, Ange Lapuce, Linnea Black, Leeloo L et Akirafye.**

**Place au Disclamer :**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**Voilà le chapitre, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

oOooOo

_And now I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

oOooOo

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans grand évènement. Godric, muni de provisions pour la journée, avait laissé entrer Helena dans la salle commune des Gryffondor avec fierté, car c'était sûrement une des premières étrangères à pénétrer dans celle-ci. Ils avaient ensuite passé la journée à fouiller dans les livres que Godric avait apportés, Helena commentant parfois les informations recueillies par des notes très utiles, et Godric s'arrêtant parfois pour répondre à quelques questions des élèves intimidés.

C'était apparemment samedi, la moitié des élèves étaient à Pré-au-Lard et comme il faisait un temps superbe, la plupart des enfants devaient être dehors, mais il fallait croire que Godric était devenu une star internationale, car un petit troupeau d'étudiants n'avaient pas cessé de l'observer, demandant même une photo de lui. (D'ailleurs, s'était demandé le Gryffondor, qu'est-ce qu'une photo ?)

Alors que depuis déjà trois heures le soleil s'était couché, ils firent le bilan de leur journée : malgré le fait que Godric avait appris beaucoup de choses grâces aux découvertes du dernier millénaire, il n'était mentionné aucune potion qui aie pu remédier à leur problème. Le fait que la potion de Godric n'était qu'expérimentale corsait l'énigme et ils allaient sûrement y rester plus d'un mois. Après cette note un peu décevante, ils se séparèrent.

Devant la gravure mouvante qui gardait la porte de ses appartements, Godric eut un sourire. La gravure, qui représentait une feuille morte virevoltant dans le vent, se changea en une graine devenant un arbre, pour dessiner un tigre, qui se transforma en un visage de vieillard qui finalement rajeunit et se transforma en œil, d'un réalisme tel qu'on pouvait se demander s'il n'était pas vivant. L'œil se changea en une bouche fine et sévère, qui demanda :

« Qui va là ?

- Godric Gryffondor. Ce sont bien mes appartements ?

- Effectivement. »

L'œil revint le scruter un instant d'un air suspicieux, puis la bouche demanda :

« Vous avez le mot de passe ?

- Bien sûr. _Hear me roar._

- Et bien, je vous ai écouté. » répliqua ironiquement la bouche, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Godric s'affala sur le canapé en pensant à la journée d'avoir. Il avait rencontré presque quatre cent personnes qui le connaissaient et le portaient comme une célébrité, alors que lui ne les connaissait absolument pas. Il avait eu une heureuse surprise en tombant sur Helena, et ça lui avait un peu remonté le moral devant le changement radical de situation qui s'était opéré dès le matin. Il était un peu perdu, à vrai dire. Il n'avait pas sa place dans le futur, mais au moins il était avec Salazar.

Salazar… Il s'était encore disputé avec lui. Si Helga avait été là, elle l'aurait trainé par les oreilles jusqu'à Salazar et l'aurait obligé à s'excuser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas disputé avec Salazar. A vrai dire, depuis que celui-ci était parti. A cette pensée, il se renfrogna.

Voir que son ami avait plié les bagages sans ne rien dire à personne, sans laisser aucun mot et avec aucune intention de revenir lui avait fait un choc. Dire que depuis plus de vingt ans ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, se disputant la moitié du temps, et que jamais il ne lui était venu à l'idée que l'un d'eux finisse par partir.

De plus, la dispute était primordiale et était partie d'une idée complètement stupide du serpent, qui pourtant, d'après Rowena, n'était pas si bête que ça, et partait même sur une bonne raison. C'était effectivement à cause un évènement grave que Serpentard avait voulu prendre cette décision : ne plus accepter les Nés-Moldus au sein de Poudlard. Quand il avait proposé cela, cela faisait une semaine qu'une famille entière de sorciers avait été massacrée par des Moldus, innocemment dénoncés par un élève Né-Moldu.

Bien évidemment, Godric avait protesté, et les choses s'étaient envenimées. Ils n'en avaient plus reparlé, après une semaine entière de dispute (c'était sûrement leur conflit le plus virulent, mais pas le plus long), et puis soudainement, Salazar avait disparu.

Godric se mordit la lèvre inférieure et soupira. Il avait cherché les yeux ambrés de son ami pendant des semaines, et s'était rendu compte… à quel point il tenait à lui, et comment ces yeux, tantôt bruns quand il se fâchait, tantôt sables quand il riait, lui avaient manqué.

Quelque chose toqua à la fenêtre de la chambre, interrompant les pensées du blond qui se releva avec une grimace, agacé d'être dérangé. Le toquement devint plus pressant Godric grogna.

« C'est bon, j'arrive ! »

Il ouvrit la fenêtre au dessus de son bureau et une petite chouette blanche s'engouffra dans l'ouverture en lui donnant un grand coup d'aile, arrachant un juron au fondateur.

Après lui avoir griffé la main, elle tendit une patte avec un hululement agressif, et Godric, émettant un cri de douleur pour sa main entamée, se saisit de la missive en lui tirant la langue. La chouette tenta de repartir, mais Godric la retint en fermant la fenêtre, le message toujours à la main.

Avec un froncement de sourcils, il se demanda qui pouvait bien lui envoyer une chouette, et son visage s'éclaira quand il reconnut l'écriture fine de Salazar il commença aussitôt à lire.

_Godric,_

_Il faut qu'on parle. Demain matin, sur le petit pont, à dix heures._

_Sal._

_PS : Désolé pour ce matin. La chouette se chargera de te le rappeler._

Godric grogna.

« Si c'est une blague, c'est pas marrant, » grommela-il en regardant sa main qui commençait à saigner. « _Il faut qu'on parle_, hein ? Très drôle. »

Il pensa un instant à Rowena qui dans le temps persistait à dire que la communication était très importante dans un couple, tout en regardant avec insistance Salazar. Oui, Salazar était le roi de la non-communication, et Mélinda le savait plus que tout autre.

Il se saisit d'une plume et rédigea rapidement une réponse, tout en grognant contre la gaminerie de son ami.

_Sal,_

_C'est d'accord. Mme Pomfresh t'attend à l'infirmerie ce soir, ne sois pas en retard._

_Godric._

_PS : Je n'aime pas ton humour_.

« Crétin. »

En évitant un énième coup de bec, il attacha sa réponse à la patte de la chouette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la laisser partir, puis il commença à relire le mot de Salazar avec un sourire.

* * *

Il n'y avait personne dehors. Un vent froid soufflait dans le parc, mais il n'y avait aucun nuage et le ciel bleu semblait vouloir persister toute la journée. Le château de Poudlard était un pic froid et magnifique, se dressant avec fierté dans l'hiver.

Salazar avait passé la matinée à ne rien faire. Il avait d'abord envoyé une lettre à Godric, puis avait traîné dans le parc tout en pestant contre le blond qui semblait la cause de tous ses malheurs.

Néanmoins, la vue du château l'apaisait un peu. Il serait bientôt millénaire, pensa le fondateur. Cela lui procurait une sensation de satisfaction de savoir que leur œuvre soit ainsi conservée. Il soupira en pensant aux efforts qu'il leur avait fallu pour fonder ce château, et surtout pour trouver des élèves. Ils avaient dû en faire, des aventures, et plus personne ne savait… Sauf son journal.

A cette pensée, il releva la tête. Son journal. Il avait oublié son journal quand il était parti de Poudlard, et il avait pensé plusieurs fois à revenir le reprendre. Peut être que…

Il se releva soudainement et partit à grands pas en direction du château.

Bousculant parfois des élèves sur sa route, il était presque en train de courir quand il arriva devant son tableau. Celui-ci parut presque étonné de voir Salazar rouge et haletant devant lui mais ne fit aucune remarque.

« Salazar… » commença le modèle « Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un est entré dans ma chambre depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ton mot de passe est inviolé. »

Salazar opina, prononça un mot de manière à ce que seul le tableau l'entende, et s'enfonça dans le mur. Quand il fut arrivé dans ses appartements, il commença à chercher frénétiquement son journal, qu'il finit par trouver dans sous une latte de plancher.

Avec un soupir, il dépoussiéra le livret de cuir noir. C'était un petit livre relié, sans aucune inscription, le cuir usé par le temps, mais Salazar l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il avait commencé à écrire depuis si longtemps… Heureusement que les sortilèges d'extension existaient, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu tout conserver en un seul volume.

Il l'ouvrit à la première page et lut le titre : _Journal de Salazar Serpentard, premier du nom._

Un fin sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres et il tourna la page. Il était si jeune quand il avait commencé ? Il ne se souvenait même plus…

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_C'est Mère qui veut que je te commence. Elle dit que l'écriture m'aidera à devenir plus ouvert avec les gens, et surtout plus aimable. Personnellement, je trouve cette idée débile. Après tout, elle a beau me l'imposer, cela ne l'empêche pas d'être un vrai grêlon avec tout le monde, même avec Père._

_Je dis grêlon, et non glaçon, car en plus d'être froide, elle fait mal. Quand on conteste un seul de ses ordres, elle a toujours la phrase pour blesser. Elle n'oublie jamais nos bêtises, nos erreurs passées, et elle n'hésite pas à nous les rappeler._

_Elle n'arrête pas de me répéter que je dois faire honneur à mes ancêtres, les Serpentards._

_C'est agaçant à la fin. Elle n'a que ce seul mot à la bouche : honneur, honneur, honneur. Comme si c'était tout ce qui importait._

_Père, lui, dit que le devoir est la clé de tout. Il dit que le devoir doit passer avant toute chose, et qu'on a beau mentir, voler et tuer, si c'est pour le devoir, ça n'a aucune importance._

_Un jour, je lui ai demandé quel était mon devoir et il m'a répondu que je ne devais pas faire honte à mon grand frère._

_Évidemment. Ned est le plus grand, Ned est le plus beau, Ned est le plus fort, Ned est le plus doué pour la Magie. Et Ned est le préféré de Père. Quand Ned est là, je n'existe plus. Un jour, je le surpasserai, et je montrerai à Père que Ned n'est pas son seul fils._

_Mère, elle, préfère Mira, ma petite sœur. C'est normal après tout, c'est une fille, je ne lui en veux pas._

_Mira est un ange, mon petit soleil personnel. Je suis content d'être encore en âge de jouer avec elle, contrairement à Ned qui a dû se faire écuyer l'an dernier._

_Je revois encore Père l'envoyer dans le Sud chez les Pendaren. « Nedwin Serpentard, tu iras parfaire ton éducation chez Percy Pendaren, que cela te plaise ou non ! »_

_C'est la seule fois où père a crié contre Ned, et c'était moche à voir. J'étais triste pour lui, je sais qu'il était amoureux d'Alana, la fille du tanneur, et il n'a pas pu la voir pendant au moins une bonne année. A la fin, il l'avait oubliée._

_Bon, je vais demander à Mère si c'est assez. Si elle espère que je continuerais ce journal, elle rêve._

_Sal._

* * *

**Bon, après ce chapitre instructif (oui, je me suis amusée pour la famille de Sal...), place au SUPER Jeu !**

**God : Bienvenue Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut Gagner un OS" !**

**Sal : Techniquement, en 2013, le terme de Mademoiselle n'existe pas. Ta présentation de départ est fausse, Godric.**

**God : Ta bouche ! Je fais ce que je veux !**

**Sal : Mphf...**

**God : Bref. En tout cas, nous voici pour vous poser une nouvelle question. C'est une question sur la famille de mon stoïque et froid coéquipier !**

**Sal : Je ne suis pas froid, et encore moins stoïque, merde ! J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux !**

**Polaire : Oulàlà, on va stopper ça tout de suite avant que ça dégénère. Sal, pose la question.**

**Sal : La question est : "_Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, la fraterie Serpentard a chacun un surom : Ned pour Nedwin, Sal pour Salazar. Mais de quel prénom "Mira" est-il le diminutif ?"_**

**God : Bien entendu, il est interdit de demander à Sal la réponse, c'est de la triche sinon.**

**Sal : De toute façon je ne vous le dirai pas.**

**God : L'auteure voudrait aussi remercier les premières participation au SUPER Jeu, celles de Linnea Black et Leeloo L.**

**Sal : En espérant qu'elle ne les a pas trop traumatisées par son hystérie en leur répondant.**

**Polaire : Oh, oui, et une dernière nouvelle... Sal est en fait-**

**Sal : * bâillonne l'auteure* L'auteure voudrait en réalité savoir quel est votre personnage préféré dans Madness. Si vous n'en avez pas, dites-le quand même, ça lui permettra de... méditer sur son écriture défaillante.**

**God : Donc n'hésitez pas à poster une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Polaire, débarrassée de son bâillon : Et ça m'aidera à ne pas être en retard !**

**Polairej, la fana de chocolat.**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Hé oui ! Pour une fois, je suis à l'heure... Même légèrement en avance, et avec un chapitre de 6 pages Word au lieu des 4/5 habituelles ! (C'est la faute au journal de Sal, mine de rien, ça prend de la place c'te bête là.)**

**On va avoir un grand développement sur Serpentard dans ce chapitre, mais en fait c'est surtout parce qu'il est plus complexe que Godric, qui lui est clair et franc.**

**Je pense introduire de l'action dans le prochain chapitre (mais quelle sorte d'action ? huhu ! :3 Ça, c'est la question...), mais pour cela il va falloir attendre un peu (la semaine prochaine, hypothétiquement.)**

**Bon, pour revenir au chapitre qui suit, il a un ton beaucoup beaucoup plus léger que les autres... Notamment dans la rencontre du matin.**

**Sinon, un big up à Linnea Black, ma fidèle revieweuse et une petite question à anonymous019 : Est-tu anglaise ? J'adore l'anglais, et si tu veux je ferais un début de chapitre traduit en anglais (bah oui, on est fous, parfois.), à ta demande.**

**Bref, Passons au... *roulements de tambour* disclaimer !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**A vous la suite !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

oOooOo

_And now I have finally seen the end_

_And I'm not expecting you to care_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_C'est terrible ! Père a décidé de m'envoyer chez les Gryffondor en tant qu'écuyer. Il dit que je ferais bien d'y apprendre les bonnes manières (il n'a toujours pas dû avoir oublié le coup des Moran) et que je devrais grandir un peu, moi qui suis gringalet comme tout. Ça m'énerve ! Il m'a encore comparé à Ned, je déteste ça._

_Mira a pleuré, car je ne vais plus pouvoir la voir pendant plusieurs mois. Bien sûr, j'ai protesté, mais Père est inébranlable. Même Ned, qui était présent pour une fois, n'a pas pu le faire changer d'avis._

_Père estime que treize ans, c'est un âge suffisant pour partir de la maison. A mon avis, il a juste envie de se débarrasser de moi en m'envoyant loin d'ici. Après tout, Ned, lui, n'a été envoyé chez les Pendaren qu'à ses quinze ans._

_Enfin, il a été clair : il m'a dit que ça me servirait plus tard et que les Gyffondor sont des gens bien. Je dois assurer notre honneur, a dit Mère. Et pour une fois, ils étaient d'accord._

_Je vais partir demain matin, et Ned m'a soufflé quand on rentrait dans nos chambres qu'il ferait en sorte de me faire sortir cette nuit pour faire mes adieux à Mira. Il avait l'air aussi triste que moi, et je suis reconnaissant qu'il s'inquiète pour moi._

_Peste soit de Père ! Je ne veux pas aller à Édimbourg. Il fait froid là bas, c'est loin et les gens ont un accent bizarre._

_Voilà Ned qui toque._

_Je te laisse._

_Sal._

Salazar s'était appuyé sur la balustrade du petit pont et regardait la crevasse au fond de laquelle coulait un petit ruisseau qui arrivait directement dans le lac. Il avait plu cette nuit, et le filet d'eau était assez haut sur la roche.

Le vent souffla et s'engouffra dans le col de sa chemise, et il resserra sa cape atour de lui. Gryffondor était en retard. Il avait dit dix heures, pas dix heures et demi ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel grisonnant et grimaça. Le soleil ne filtrait plus dans les nuages et il faisait sombre pour une matinée de décembre.

Dimanche treize décembre 1998. Salazar n'aillait jamais s'y faire. 1998… Pourquoi cette date en particulier ? Et pourquoi cet âge en particulier ?

Perdu dans ses pensés, il ne sentit pas la présence derrière lui, mais sursauta quand deux mains chaudes se posèrent sur ses hanches. Il soupira. Godric avait cette manie de surgir derrière lui tout le temps…

« Godric ! » protesta-il, le rouge aux joues.

Ledit Godric se pencha par-dessus son épaule et lui envoya un sourire moqueur, se rapprochant de Salazar.

« Quoi ? » fit-il, le plus innocemment du monde -avec cependant un sourire malicieux qui trahissait son état d'esprit.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te glisse comme ça derrière moi ! »

La main gauche du blond vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Salazar et il réprima un ricanement.

« Tout doux, mon petit, tout doux…

- Je ne suis pas petit ! »

Salazar se mit à chahuter avec Godric, celui-ci répétant avec insistance « Petit, petit, petit ! » et le serpent tentant de le faire taire. _Comme au bon vieux temps, _pensa-il avec un sourire. _Comme quand nous étions de jeunes adu-_

Les pensées de Salazar s'arrêtèrent brutalement, alors qu'il considérait la question _Et si… ?_ Il s'arrêta soudain de courir et reprit un air sérieux.

« Bon, on est pas venu ici pour ça, » commença-il. « Godric, comment avancent tes recherches ? »

Le blond se stoppa à son tour pour prendre un air gêné, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Et bien… Ça va prendre plus de temps que prévu, j'imagine. J'ai beau avoir plusieurs personnes très compétentes avec moi… »

Salazar soupira. Il s'en doutait, à vrai dire. Godric n'avait aucune notion de planification et à coup sûr il n'avait pas prévu de relativiser avec le pire des cas.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait étaler les recherches sur Cornelia Raven. Après tout, c'est sur une de ses potions que tu t'es basé, pas sur une simple idée folle. (Bien que je dois avouer que les idées folles, c'est un peu ta spécialité.) Je me disais aussi… Il doit y avoir une logique dans les ingrédients que tu as rajoutés ? Je veux dire… Tu n'as pas fait tout ça par hasard ? »

L'air penaud du potionniste lui répondit et il poussa un soupir d'agacement.

« Franchement… Tu n'es donc pas capable de faire les choses rationnellement ?

- Non. Et sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? » demanda Godric, curieux.

« Je me demandais si on pouvait trouver un lieu de rassemblement, quelque part où on puisse travailler tranquillement. J'ai parlé à la bibliothécaire et apparemment elle semble furieuse à ton sujet, donc on peut oublier. Et étant donné que la Salle sur Demande est détruite…

- Quoi ? Même la Salle sur Demande ne marche plus ? Mais on avait passé deux mois à l'ensorceler !

- Elle a été détruite pendant la guerre. » fit Salazar en omettant de dire dans quelles circonstances il avait obtenu cette information. « Donc si tu trouves une salle pratique pour nous deux, envoie-moi un mot.

- Je vais demander à Harry, il doit connaître mieux que moi les salles encore utilisables. » opina Godric.

« Mme Pomfresh a fait une révision de mes capacités hier soir. Elle dit que même nos pouvoirs magiques ont régressés tels qu'ils étaient à notre âge actuel. Ça veut dire pas de magie de haut vol, ni d'enchantements trop puissants, ni même de métamorphose élevée. »

Godric fit la grimace et Salazar soupira à sa suite. C'était contraignant, il en était conscient. Néanmoins les conséquences que l'infirmière avait évoquées l'avaient vite détourné de son idée première qui était de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

_« Cela provoquerait des lésions importantes pour votre flux magique. »_ avait-elle dit, _« Avec un maximum de chance votre magie sera diminuée de moitié, en moyenne, vous devenez Cracmol, et dans le pire des cas, c'est la mort. »_

« Par conséquent, je propose qu'en plus de chercher à revenir chez nous on retrouve notre bon vieil ami l'entraînement. » finit Salazar avec une moue.

La grimace de Godric se changea en un grand sourire. Il ébouriffa encore une fois les cheveux de son ami et lui fit spontanément un baiser sur la tempe.

« Super ! Je vais encore pouvoir me battre ! J'ai hâte de revoir ma bonne vieille épée !

- Au départ on était sensés faire des sortilèges, pas de se battre comme des gros bourrins. Je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais apparemment plus personne ne se bat à l'épée, de ces jours. » grogna le brun en essayant de cacher son trouble, mais Gryffondor était trop content d'avoir un peu d'action pour le remarquer.

« Et je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais cette épée est magique. » ricana Godric en imitant Salazar. « Quand je combats aves elle, ma puissance magique augmente. »

Salazar lui tira la langue et fit semblant de bouder. Après quelques minutes où Godric le titilla pour qu'il parle, il soupira.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais j'ai des choses à faire, _moi. _Comme aller chercher le professeur de métamorphose pour qu'il nous installe une salle d'entraînement quelque part. »

Et il fit une grimace à son ami avant de s'en aller.

_Cher journal,_

_Trois jours. Ça fait trois jours que je suis arrivé à Édimbourg. Il n'y a rien à faire, ici. Le maître de maison est parti avec son fils, et bien sûr, ils ont emmené tout le monde avec eux, donc le château est calme et quasiment vide. Du coup, je m'amuse à explorer le château. Il y a plein de passages secrets ici, je me suis même perdu en me promenant dans les cachots. Heureusement je suis tombé sur un valet qui rangeait du cidre et qui m'a donné mon chemin._

_J'ai fait connaissance avec une fille des cuisines, Helga. C'est elle qui est chargée de nourrir les écuyers, et même si elle a mon âge, elle a l'air beaucoup plus mature que n'importe qui. Par contre, c'est une vraie pipelette, et en un après-midi j'en ai appris plus sur les Gryffondors et Édimbourg que dans ma vie entière._

_Par exemple, leur fils s'appelle Godric, il a quinze ans, il est blond et il fait jaser les trois quarts des filles du château. Leur devise est "Hear me roar", ce qui fait référence à leur blason, un lion d'or rugissant. Quand je l'ai questionné sur son léger accent, Helga m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas le pire, mais que Godric, qui a été élevé dans le Sud, n'en a pas. (Elle semble assez amie avec ce Godric, car il vient tout le temps piquer de la nourriture dans les cuisines)_

_Elle m'a aussi parlé de Rowena, une autre de ses amies, qui vient de se marier avec Lancel Serdaigle, de la famille des célèbres serruriers et faiseurs d'énigmes. Elle est contente pour elle, car elle cherchait un mari depuis quelques années, en vain. On dit qu'elle est excentrique, mais Helga la dit très sympathique._

_Demain arrivent les Gryffondors, alors il va y avoir un fête et elle va être très occupée en cuisine. J'ai demandé si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour aider, mais apparemment je vais avoir du travail aussi._

_J'aime bien Helga, elle me rappelle Mira, c'est une fille simple._

_Sal._

« Ne pense pas que tu t'en tireras comme ça, Malefoy. Tu as intérêt à nous aider ! »

Ces quelques mots tirèrent Salazar de sa rêverie. Il était en train de marcher dans les couloirs pour rendre visite au professeur de métamorphose (Et diable pourquoi son bureau était il si enfoncé dans le château ?) quand il entendit la voix grave de quelqu'un qu'il devina comme étant Yaxley parlant à Malefoy.

« Écoute, je veux bien comprendre que t'aie trop peur pour montrer un peu de loyauté au Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais en tant que fils de Lucius Malefoy tu n'as pas le choix ! Tu nous suivras, c'est tout ! »

Salazar jeta un coup d'œil au couloir d'où provenaient les voix. Malefoy était cerné par Yaxley et Mulciber, qui apparemment n'avaient pas l'air d'être la pour jouer à la dinette. Le blond affichait un maque neutre que pourtant Salazar devinait crispé, et la peur se lisait au fond de ses pupilles. Malefoy l'aperçut un moment et devint soudain plus froid.

L'expression qu'avait prise l'élève en l'apercevant percuta le cœur de Salazar. Est-ce qu'il avait une si piètre opinion du fondateur de sa maison qu'il pensait que Salazar allait juste regarder ? A cette pensée, le brun prit un air noble et composa son rôle.

Il devait être froid, mais inquisiteur, charismatique mais pas trop, et surtout avoir de la prestance.

Soudain il fut un autre Salazar. Plus grand, plus sûr de lui, moins grognon mais tout aussi froid. Il n'y avait rien de changé en lui, hormis ses yeux -mais ses yeux faisaient toute la différence. De leur couleur ambre, ils s'étaient obscurcis, et se tenant droit, il était majestueux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans un miroir -oui, il était parfait- et il sortit du coin de mur où il était caché.

« Mulciber, Yaxley, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » lança-il d'une voix forte. « A ce que je sache, Malefoy n'a pas besoin de menaces pour suivre notre camp. »

Du coin de l'œil, alors qu'il avançait vers les deux malfaiteurs, il aperçut Malefoy lui lancer un regard surpris, mais garda une façade neutre. Yaxley le fixait d'un œil soupçonneux, et Mulciber, lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux presque émerveillés.

« Je voulais m'assurer qu'il nous soit fidèle, Lord Serpentard. Il passe plus de temps à se cacher qu'à agir, ces derniers temps. »

Yaxley avait hésité pour parler mais avait adopté un ton doucereux, fin et intelligent. Il se doutait sûrement qu'il y avait tromperie, mais le rôle qu'avait endossé Salazar était trop éblouissant pour des gamins comme eux. Seul le blond semblait voir à travers l'artifice mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le fixer, comme subjugué par l'énergie qu'émettait Salazar.

Celui-ci se retint de sourire. Jouer un rôle avait toujours été sa spécialité et ceux qui s'y laissaient prendre étaient très souvent des personnes qui le connaissaient mal.

« J'ai eu un entretien avec Malefoy, hier. » répondit-il « J'ai su l'orienter comme il le fallait et il est entièrement dévoué à notre cause je me le réserve d'ailleurs. La fortune de sa famille est restée intacte et je voudrais l'avoir près de moi. Toi aussi, Yaxley, tu le mérites. Néanmoins il te reste encore du travail. Va recruter comme tu l'as déjà commencé. J'ai besoin de fidèles. »

_C'était peut-être un peu trop mégalomaniaque, _pensa-il. Cela fit néanmoins son effet car Yaxley et Mulciber se courbèrent devant lui et s'en allèrent un peu précipitamment. Quand ils furent partis, Salazar soupira et abandonna son personnage pour redevenir Salazar Serpentard, devant les yeux ronds de Malefoy.

« Je… Tu… Ils… »

Salazar envoya un regard consterné au blond qui semblait avoir du mal à trouver ses pronoms personnels.

« Quoi ?

- Ils t'ont obéi. » finit par articuler Malefoy.

« Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont obéi, Malefoy. Ils avaient devant eux ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre comme un leader, une figure supérieure, alors, oui, ils m'ont obéi. » soupira Salazar. « C'est parfois facile de manipuler les gens, si on arrive à les cerner. Eux semblaient dévoués à Voldemort, alors j'ai utilisé cette faiblesse contre eux. Je sais qu'ils me voient comme celui qui remplacera leur Maître. »

Malefoy hocha la tête lentement.

« Pourquoi ? »

Serpentard lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris puis eut un fin sourire.

« Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et détailla le visage du blond qui semblait attendre une réponse.

« Parce que je ne suis pas mauvais. » répondit-il.

Alors que son interlocuteur semblait prêt à prendre la parole, il ajouta :

« Tu ferais bien de parler de cette situation avec la directrice ou avec Potter. Je ne serais toujours pas là pour jouer un rôle. »

Il tourna les talons, mais la voix de Malefoy l'arrêta.

« Attends ! »

Se retournant vers le blond, il découvrit avec surprise que celui-ci lui tendait la main, un air sérieux sur le visage.

« Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, enchanté. » fit-il avec une voix sûre d'elle.

« Je suis Salazar Serpentard, de même, » répondit le fondateur, comprenant soudain.

Et il lui serra la main.

_Cher journal,_

_Finalement, je n'aime pas ce Godric. Il orgueilleux, narcissique, vantard et surtout il me traite comme un moins que rien, alors que j'ai seulement deux ans de moins que lui. Je croyais qu'Helga le jugeait bien, mais en fait elle est complètement sous son charme aussi - et non, ne vas pas t'imaginer que je suis jaloux._

_La seule personne avec qui je m'entends bien est Rowena, la femme du serrurier. Elle a dix sept ans mais elle ne me traite pas comme un gosse, et surtout j'apprécie grandement son intelligence. Elle m'a soumis à quelques énigmes de son mari et je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été facile de les résoudre, mais j'y suis quand même arrivé. Il suffit d'un peu de logique, parfois._

_En dehors de ça, tout est comme je te l'ai déjà décrit : j'étudie, je m'entraîne à l'épée, j'apprends la Magie, je papote avec Helga et j'écris des lettres à Mira. Dire que c'est déjà mon quotidien depuis deux semaines..._

_En parlant d'Helga, elle m'a abondamment vanté les mérites de la fête qui aura lieu dans une semaine. Elle dit qu'elle ira avec Godric et Rowena, donc même si je n'apprécie pas le fils à papa qu'est môsieur Gryffondor, je vais y aller, pour tenir compagnie aux filles._

_Enfin, j'espère surtout que Godric ne viendra pas. Il m'est vraiment désagréable._

_Sal._

* * *

**Alors ? Vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Je n'en dis pas plus... car voici le SUPER Jeu !**_  
_

**God : Bienvenue Mesdames et Messieurs au Grand SUPER Jeun de "Qui Veut Gagner un OS !"**

**Sal : L'auteure est assez contente des participations, mais elle m'a indiqué que cette fois-ci elle avait eu du mal à vous poser une colle sur ce chapitre.**

**God : Et elle a donc décidé de faire une question de... culture générale ? *lit ses notes* Oui, c'est ça... Bon bah je trouverais jamais, alors...**

**Sal : Evidemment. Tu es un idiot, c'est pour ça. La question est donc : _"Vous aurez peut-être remarqué, mais l'auteure a fait quelques clins d'oeil à une saga anglophone (adaptée en série) qu'elle aime beaucoup. Quels sont donc ces clins d'oeil, et quel est donc cette saga ?"_**

**God : C'est de la discrimination pour ceux qui n'ont aucune culture !**

**Sal : Théoriquement, ceux qui lisent des fanfics ont une bonne culture littéraire, donc ce n'est pas gênant Et puis ce n'est pas non plus un livre qui n'est plus d'actualité ! A ce que je sache, les fans attendent encore une suite.**

**God : Si tu le dis...**

**Polaire : Voilà, c'est tout ! N'hésitez pas à participer, et à envoyer des reviews !**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Irk... Je vais me faire tuer ! Non seulement j'ai raté la publication du chapitre de la semaine dernière, mais je poste en retard !**

**Mais heureusement, comme je suis en plein dans des recherches sur la procédure juridique, j'ai mes arguments et je vais les poser cartes sur table : Monsieur le procureur, je plaide non coupable.**

**J'ai été attaqué par un démon qu'on appelle les DMs de Maths et les Devoirs Sur Table de Maths, donnés par mon très sadique prof de Maths, et de plus par un sale petit virus qui m'a fait louper des cours, et puis ce chapitre est plus longs que les précédents, et il se passe enfin un peu quelque chose, et...**

**Bon d'accord, je sais je n'ai aucune excuse, je suis désolé et je vous aime, fidèles lecteurs.**

**Si on passait au disclaimer ?**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**A vous le chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

oOooOo

_But I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realised_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_Il s'est passé tellement de choses que je ne pourrais pas vraiment tout te décrire. En tout cas, il en ressort une idée importante : Godric est mon ami._

_On ne peut pas dire que c'est mon meilleur ami, ou qu'on s'est subitement rapprochés, non, mais... Je me suis juste rendu compte qu'il n'était pas aussi pourri que je ne le pensais. Tout a commencé à cette fête, où je devais aller avec Helga, Rowena et Godric. On s'est bien amusés. Il y avait des stands partout, un concours de tir à l'arc, un buffet géant, de la musique -bref, c'était une super fête._

_Nous nous sommes éloignés, et nous avons regardé le feu d'artifice -spécialement importé de la Chine-, quand tout à coup une bande de jeunes chevaliers a commencé à nous agresser. Je crois qu'ils avaient trop bu; ils puaient l'alcool et ils n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que nous devions leur laisser le passage, ce que nous avons fait._

_L'un d'eux a bousculé Helga, et s'est soudainement mis à lui crier dessus et lui demander de le suivre. J'étais tétanisé. Ils étaient plus forts que nous, plus nombreux, et plus violents, mais Godric s'est interposé et a défendu Helga._

_"Ne touchez pas à mon amie !" s'est-il exclamé en se plaçant devant elle, comme pour la protéger.  
J'avoue que je l'ai regardé comme s'il était fou. Je veux dire, c'était juste évident que nous étions en infériorité. On avait les filles, d'abord, et ils étaient plus âgés, et plus forts..._

_"Qu'est-ce que t'as, toi ?" a demandé celui qui avait agressé Helga. "Tu crois que tu peux me faire peur, espèce de fils à papa ? Sale bâtard, oui... Tu aurais du t'appeler Smith au lieu de prendre le nom de Gryffondor..."_

_Godric a baissé la tête et a pris un air sombre et résigné. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure et il serrait les poings. Au départ, je n'ai pas compris. Pourquoi devrait-il avoir honte de se nommer Gryffondor ?_

_Le regard meurtrier de Rowena m'a surpris. On aurait dit que cette insulte les touchait plus qu'autre chose, comme le montrait Helga qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. J'ai vu le visage de Mira à sa place, et je me suis dit qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer pour une simple insulte, alors je me suis concentré, et j'ai fait la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit._

_J'ai agité ma baguette et les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol se sont animées en un grand serpent végétal qui a ouvert la gueule et dit :_

_"Allez vous-en. Ne les touchez plus jamais."_

_Ces chevaliers étaient des Moldus, en vérité, mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Enfin est-il qu'ils sont partis en courant, sous nos yeux éberlués.  
Nous n'en avons pas reparlé depuis, mais Rowena m'a expliqué pourquoi l'insulte était si grave : Godric est le seul fils de Lord Gryffondor, mais il est né d'une liaison adultère. Un bâtard, en somme. Cela ne me dérange pas, et en défendant Helga il a monté dans mon estime._

_Pour finir par une note heureuse, sache que je suis particulièrement fier d'avoir réussi cette métamorphose : c'est un des sorts où Ned est plus doué que moi, et je n'y suis jamais arrivé avant. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Rowena des cours de sortilèges ? Il paraît que c'est sa spécialité._

_Sal._

* * *

Godric s'écroula contre un arbre, en sueur.

« Que le Diable me patafiole ! » jura-il en haletant. « On était vraiment si faibles à cet âge là ? »

Salazar s'assit à côté de lui et hocha la tête.

« Apparemment. Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était aussi difficile de réaliser une simple métamorphose ! »

Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte à récupérer leur souffle, regardant le ciel magique au dessus d'eux. La nuit était claire, la lune froide, et les étoiles brillaient. Un vent froid passait dans les formes floues des arbres, les faisant onduler au dessus des têtes de jeunes hommes.

Godric regarda Salazar fermer les yeux. Un sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de son ami, et la tête levée vers les étoiles, il semblait serein, allongé contre l'arbre.

Il détailla son nez aquilin, ses cheveux mi-longs plaqués sur ses tempes par la sueur, sa peau blanche qui luisait à la lumière de la lune, et le col qui, relevé sur son cou, cachait la pomme d'Adam qui tressautait dans sa gorge.

Il observa le petit menton imberbe, le front bombé, les narines frémissantes, la langue qui passe pour humidifier les lèvres sèches, la respiration profonde, le souffle haletant qui s'élève, et les arabesques de l'air autour d'eux.

Un sourire le gagna, et il se tourna vers Salazar, observant mille fois les détails de son visage, se délectant de la moindre goutte de sueur, la moindre anfractuosité de la peau, le moindre cil égaré sur la joue.

Il en trônait un, au milieu de la joue gauche et rosée du sorcier. Godric se pencha vers Salazar, et délicatement, il se saisit du cil fugitif. Dans une brise légère, son pouce passa sur la pommette douce, chaude, et Salazar frémit.

Suspendant son geste, Godric resta à quelques centimètres de lui et scruta ses paupières frissonnantes, ses sourcils fins légèrement froncés. Sous la peau il devina les iris ambrés et la pupille noire, les yeux pétillants.

Sa main regagna sa place sur l'herbe, renonçant à rompre l'intimité du moment, venant se plonger dans l'herbe verte mouillée par la rosée nocturne, et Godric se cala contre l'arbre, son épaule carrée effleurant celle de son ami.

Soudainement, la tête de Salazar glissa sur son épaule surpris, Godric le laissa faire.

La chaleur de son ami se répandait dans son corps, et le temps, comme suspendu, semblait couvrir de ses ailes l'arbre sur lequel ils s'étaient adossés.

Un bras vint se poser sur la taille de Godric qui leva le sourcil avec un petit sourire.

Sourire qui disparut quand il se rendit compte de ce que faisait en réalité Salazar.

« Hé ! Sal, arrête ! » s'écria-il en se relevant brusquement.

Le sourire mesquin du bel endormi lui répondit et les doigts de celui-ci recommencèrent à s'agiter sous les aisselles de Gryffondor.

« Surement pas… Attends un peu que je t'attrape, fainéant ! »

Godric s'éloigna en jurant.

« C'est fourbe ! Tu sais bien que je crains les chatouilles !

- Les fourberies, c'est ma spécialité, » ricana Salazar. « Si tu as encore de l'énergie pour te trémousser, viens plutôt t'entraîner ! »

Et Godric lui jeta un regard noir.

« Idiot ! »

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je me demande parfois pourquoi je prends la peine de t'écrire tous les jours. Après tout mon quotidien est toujours le même : traîner avec Godric, faire des visites à Helga, prendre des cours de sortilèges avec Rowena, et envoyer une énième lettre à Mira qui commence à se faire grande elle aussi._

_Enfin, bref, rien de bien original aujourd'hui : je suis toujours aussi mauvais à l'épée (Godric m'a encore une fois mis une dérouillée pas possible), et toujours aussi bon en Métamorphoses. Rowena dit que malgré mon jeune âge je devrais commencer à étudier les Animagus. Il faut dire que je la surpasse dans cet art, aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à transformer le tapis en un loup vivant et la métamorphose a duré une bonne demi-journée._

_Helga n'est jamais à court de ragots, c'est assez formidable de l'entendre parler. D'après elle, l'information est un art, et à mon avis elle en est passée maître. C'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser en cas d'ignorance - elle pourrait presque détailler la journée de chaque personne du château à la minute près._

_Mrs Harter m'a encore grondé parce que je m'étais battu avec Godric contre les fils de l'intendant. Il faut dire qu'ils ne manquent pas une occasion de nous provoquer, sous le seul prétexte que nous ne sommes que des ratés. J'essaye de défendre ma famille, mais je ne peux pas nier que Serpentard est une famille peu puissante, malgré les relations qu'a Ned avec les conseillers du Roi._

_Je vais d'ailleurs accompagner Godric et son père dans un voyage qui aura lieu dans deux mois, donc par conséquent je pourrais très certainement dire bonjour à Ned qui habite toujours dans le Sud en compagnie de son épouse. Myrtille est toujours charmante avec moi et je peux dire sans rougir que je l'aime beaucoup; nous n'avons par ailleurs pas beaucoup de différence d'âge._

_Je me languis de pouvoir sortir un peu de ce château qui commence à me peser sur les nerfs.  
Vivement un peu d'action !_

_Sal._

* * *

Godric claqua la porte de la salle derrière lui avec un bâillement. Il avait passé une semaine éreintante, passant la moitié de son temps à faire des recherches en compagnie d'Helena, et passant l'autre moitié à s'entraîner avec Salazar.

Il n'avait pas pu passer beaucoup de temps avec le trio d'or, mangeant parfois en coup de vent avec eux, et dormant le reste de ses temps libres.

Il avait beau toujours prendre autant de plaisir à s'entraîner, il désespérait d'un jour pouvoir atteindre son ancien niveau. Les seuls moments plaisants de ses journées étaient ses pauses avec Salazar il leur arrivait de prendre des repos bien mérités et ils parlaient de tout et de rien, comme au bon vieux temps, quand ils n'avaient pas encore une école de sorciers à gérer.

Les recherches avançaient lentement mais sûrement ils avaient déjà trouvé la potion sur laquelle s'était basé Godric et avaient commencé la phase de l'expérimentation.

La salle commune était presque vide en ce milieu d'après-midi, et il s'écroula sur le canapé avec un soupir d'aise.

Le silence était rassérénant il aurait voulu toujours vouloir l'écouter ainsi, au coin du feu, la chaleur sèche des flammes des flammes léchant les accoudoirs des fauteuils usés par le temps.

L'odeur cendrée du feu venait envahir ses narines, couvrant l'humidité glaciale de l'hiver et la fragrance de la neige qui fond, le crépitement du foyer surpassait le sifflement du vent à l'extérieur de la tour, et son goût musqué se logeait au fond de la gorge, relevé par celui des sapins de la Forêt Interdite.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et un courant d'air chassa les effluves du feu de bois.

« Ron ! Si Harry n'a pas envie d'en parler, tu ne devrais pas le forcer ! »

Godric reconnut la voix mélodieuse d'Hermione Granger et releva la tête.

La brune était encore une fois (pour ne rien changer) en train de disputer son petit-ami, sous l'œil amusé d'Harry.

« C'est bon, Hermione, je crois qu'il a compris. » fit celui-ci avec un sourire.

« Mais… » protesta-elle.

« Tiens, Godric ! » s'exclama Ron en le remarquant, heureux de pouvoir changer de conversation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? »

Godric leur adressa un signe de main, toujours affalé sur le canapé.

« Les _congés _m'amènent. J'ai besoin d'un peu de repos dans ce monde de brutes. De quoi parliez-vous à l'instant ? »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui haussa les épaules.

« Ron râlait contre Harry qui ne lui avait pas dit qu'il était en couple, » commença-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? » demanda le blond, curieux.

« Malefoy. » répondit sombrement Ron. Puis, sous l'œillade furieuse d'Hermione : « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas le fait que ça soit Malefoy qui me dérange, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même ! »

Harry lui adressa un sourire gêné.

« Désolé, mec, ça c'est fait tout seul, en fait. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'en parler. »

Godric observa l'échange avec intérêt après tout Mc Gonagall lui avait implicitement demandé de veiller sur le Survivant et son bonheur.

« Mais c'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? » intervint-il. « Il me semble que la guerre a été éprouvante pour vous tous, alors la meilleure chose à faire est de profiter de la vie et se laisser aller un peu… »

Harry lui offrit un sourire, apparemment heureux que Godric le soutienne.

« Tu vois, Ron ? Écoute, je suis désolé. À la prochaine actualité de ma vie, tu seras le premier au courant.

- Oui, enfin, se laisser aller… Il ne faut pas oublier que nous devons toujours passer nos ASPICs à la fin de l'année ! » s'indigna Hermione.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Harry avec un air entendu.

« Mione, on les aura, nos ASPICs, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » soupira Harry. « Je veux dire, avec tout ce qu'on a accompli, on ne va pas les rater ! Tu nous as déjà prouvé que tu avais un niveau bien supérieur à un vulgaire examen ! »

Hermione rougit mais n'ajouta rien, et Godric éclata de rire avec les garçons.

« En parlant de profiter de la vie, » commenta Ron, « on organise une fête pour le départ des vacances, ça te dirait de venir ? Avec Serpentard aussi, bien sûr, c'est une fête inter-maisons, tout le monde est invité. »

Godric considéra la proposition. Ce n'était qu'une fête, et puis ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal, après la semaine de travail qu'il avait enduré.

« Pourquoi pas ? Quand est-ce que ça se passera ?

- Samedi soir, à 21 heures.

-Je transmettrais, à Sal, je doute qu'il refuse. Il a beau être sérieux, il ne crache jamais sur une possibilité de s'amuser. Vous me tenez au courant ? »

Harry hocha la tête et Hermione grommela quelque chose comme '_tous des fêtards irresponsables'_.

Godric la regarda grogner et sourit, son esprit joyeux revenant au galop.

« Au fait, » lui demanda Harry, « tu t'es entraîné toute la semaine, mais est-ce que tu as trouvé une salle convenable ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider.

- Oui, on en a finalement trouvé une. » lui répondit Godric, surpris du brusque changement de sujet. « La salle d'un ancien professeur de divination, Firenze, est une clairière magique dans une salle du premier, et c'est parfait pour l'entraînement.

- Je vois, » répondit Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

Ron soupira.

« Et voilà, il est reparti pour le pays des Bisounours… Bon, Godric, on se fait une partie d'échecs ? »

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui, Ned est mort. Ou hier, je ne sais pas vraiment, vu à quelle vitesse vont les nouvelles dans ce pays._

_C'est Père qui a eu la délicatesse de m'envoyer un mot par hibou. Juste un petit : "Ton frère, Nedwin est mort. Les funérailles auront lieu dans trois jours, à Portsmouth. Si tu arrives à temps, tu pourras y assister."_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit aussi insensible à mon égard ! Je veux dire, moi aussi je suis son fils, non ?_

_J'écris, j'écris... et nom de Dieu je n'arrive pas à le dire !_

_Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je- J'ai l'impression que ça ne me fait rien. Je sens juste le vide... C'est possible d'être vide comme ça ? D'avoir ce Néant en nous qui nous dévore de l'intérieur et cette envie de mourir le plus vite possible, de se recroqueviller pour disparaître, de ne plus exister ?_

_J'ai cette nausée qui me prend, et la gorge trop serrée pour vomir, et une envie de plonger mes mains dans mon ventre pour m'arracher les tripes, elles qui prennent trop de place à l'intérieur. J'ai envie de ressentir quelque chose, de saigner, de souffrir, mais il n'y a plus rien en moi, et c'est terrible parce que je n'ai pas mal..._

_Godric m'a serré contre lui quand il m'a vu recroquevillé dans un divan, la lettre à la main, les doigts crispés sur le papier et les articulations blanchies. Sa chaleur était apaisante. Je pouvais sentir mon cœur battre doucement en moi. A moins que ça soit le sien ? Il n'a rien dit mais j'ai vu de la douceur et de l'impuissance dans ses yeux._

_Il aurait pu dire que tout allait bien, que ça allait passer, que Ned sera toujours en moi, mais il n'a rien dit parce que c'aurait été mentir. Ned est mort, et Dieu que ça fait mal. Ned est mort, et il ne reviendra jamais._

_Godric m'a calmé, mais ça ne durera pas._

_Bientôt, quand je serais seul, le Néant reviendra, je le sais._

_Le Néant revient toujours._

_Sal._

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre... Et vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux à faire vos propositions pour le SUPER Jeu !**

**God : Bienvenue, Mesdames et Messieurs, au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui Veut Gagner un OS !"**

**Sal : Pour une fois, l'auteure n'a pas galéré pour faire sa question, formidable.**

**God : Par contre, c'est toujours une question culture ! T_T Je pourrais jamais gagner...**

**Sal : De toute façon tu ne participes pas.**

**God, faisant son gamin : Mais je voulais, moiiiiii...**

**Sal : Bref. La question est donc : "_Le chapitre contient la première phrase célèbre d'un roman célèbre. Sauriez-vous la reconnaître ?"_**

**God : Il faut préciser que vous pouvez TOUJOURS participer aux questions des précédents chapitre, donc rien n'est perdu !**

**Polaire : Au fait, j'ai fait des truffes au chocolat. Quelqu'un en veut ?**

**God : Moi ! Moi !**

**Polaire : Et ben t'en auras pas, elles sont pour moi ! MUHAHAHA ! Je suis maléfique.**

**Sal : Si vous aussi vous voulez des truffes au chocolat, vous avez le droit de poster une review. Sinon, postez une review quand même.**

**Plairej, la fana de Chocolat.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Hey tout le monde !**

**Pour me rattraper du dernier chapitre qui est paru très tard, j'ai pris un peu sur moi et je vous ai pondu un chapitre qui annonce l'action (et oui, malheureusement, c'est les bagarres avant l'amour... mais ne vous inquiétez pas !)**

**Que dire, à part que je vous adore et que j'adore écrire le journal de Sal ? Il commence d'ailleurs à prendre une place considérable dans l'histoire, est-ce que ça vous gêne ? En tout cas, je suis assez satisfaite de moi, parce que... Et oui, mes chéris, c'est le début de la fin! Encore trois ou quatre chapitre et cette fiction sera finie.**

**En tout cas, il va pas falloir attendre des chapitres pour l'habituel disclaimer ! ( Je vous taquine, je vous taquine ...)**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

** Bon bien que ce chapitre est un peu court, je fais une spéciale dédicace à Linnea Black qui m'a avoué bien aimer le fait que Drago et Sal deviennent amis.**

**So, enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

oOooOo

_What you need_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_Ca y est, je vais enfin pouvoir me venger. Nous savons où ils sont cachés. Je me suis entraîné cette dernière semaine, et j'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser ce sort particulièrement difficile que Rowena voulait que j'apprenne. J'aurais aimé pouvoir finir ma transformation en Animagus avant l'expédition, mais Helga m'a dit que je n'étais pas encore mûr._

_Elle n'arrive toujours pas à discerner l'animal qui est en moi, ce qui est étrange, car elle y arrivait distinctement pour Godric, et Dieu sait qu'il n'a pas fait des heures de méditation intérieure pour essayer de le trouver._

_Enfin, je suis juste impatient d'être à jeudi. Ca fait deux ans. Deux ans que mon frère et mort et deux ans que mon père et moi courrons après ses assassins. Deux ans où j'ai dû ignorer les reproches de Père, deux ans d'entraînement, deux ans où Godric, Helga et Rowena m'ont soutenu et accompagné dans mes recherches._

_Et c'était qu'ils étaient foutrement bien cachés, ces connards. Dire que Mira a failli se faire capturer par eux à cause de l'inconscience de Père ! Je lui en voudrais toujours sur ce coup là. Il aurait dû savoir qu'ils avaient une dent contre les Serpentards et qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité dans cette auberge !_

_Et voilà qu'arrive un vieillard ivre arrive au château, disant qu'il savait où se cachaient les assassins de Ned. C'était un peu louche, mais un rapide renseignement nous a permis de savoir qu'ils étaient vraiment là-bas._

_Comble du comble, ce n'est pas très loin du château, à seulement une quinzaine de miles __**(1)**__. Alors, nous avons décidé d'y aller. Rowena assène qu'on n'est pas assez prêts, mais je sais que Godric lui a un peu forcé la main pour qu'on y aille tous les quatre. Je veux dire, maintenant, on est assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls ! J'ai tout juste dix-sept ans, Helena aussi, Godric en a dix-neuf, et Rowena vingt-et-un, qu'est-ce qui pourrait nous arriver ?_

_Bien sûr Lord Gryffondor n'est pas au château, car sinon il aurait appris la nouvelle et nous aurait cloîtré dans nos chambres, comme des gamins. A ses yeux nous avons toujours dix ans, c'est énervant !_

_Bref. Sinon, complètement autre chose : Mélinda m'a encore fait des avances. Je l'ai repoussé, comme toujours, mais elle a insisté. Nous sommes quasiment fiancés, m'a-elle dit. Je ne me marierais jamais avec elle ! C'est une grognasse de première classe, si tu veux bien m'excuser le terme. De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas. Je préfère les blondes._

_Godric traîne encore autour de Blanche. Ca m'irrite, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, elle n'est même pas noble, elle est sotte comme une cruche et elle prend toujours un air bête quand il est dans les parages._

_Qui pourrait être attiré par une idiote comme elle ? Franchement, je ne comprends pas ce que Godric lui trouve. Il lui faudrait une belle femme, brune, avec les cheveux longs et soyeux, des beaux yeux clairs et un caractère qui tienne la route. Pas cette espèce de poule dégingandée !_

_Helga m'a dit de la laisser tranquille, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de la fusiller du regard. Étrangement, quand c'est le cas, Rowena sourit de ce petit sourire mystérieux qui est sa spécialité en me fixant. Elle est bizarre Rowy, parfois._

_Sal._

* * *

« Tu comptes encore aller t'entraîner ou bien tu as du temps libre ? » demanda Malefoy, tirant Salazar de ses pensées.

Ils étaient assis près d'une fenêtre que Salazar affectionnait, dans un des recoins du château, le serpent assis en travers de la banquette, les jambes tendues devant lui, et l'élève à même le sol, la tête reposant sur le bord du siège.

Depuis l'altercation avec Mulciber et Yaxley, Malefoy avait passé la quasi-totalité de son temps avec Salazar. Ils avaient passé leurs journées à ne rien faire, quand Salazar ne s'entraînait pas, mais cela conférait à Drago un sentiment de satisfaction profonde. Serpentard était de bonne compagnie n'utilisant le sarcasme que quand il le trouvait nécessaire, ne parlant jamais de choses futiles et doté d'un solide sens de l'humour noir, il ne refusait jamais la compagnie de l'élève.

Étrangement, Salazar était très différent qu'il paraissait aux premiers abords. Il était certes un peu réservé mais il lui arrivait de sourire et il n'était froid qu'avec ceux qui l'importunaient. Il avait aussi un don pour endosser le rôle d'un personnage, mais si on connaissait le vrai Salazar, on arrivait à déceler le vrai du faux.

« Godric a réclamé des congés sous prétexte qu'il est fatigué, donc je n'ai rien à faire. » répondit Salazar en jetant un coup d'œil à Malefoy.

Drago put discerner un peu de frustration dans les yeux du fondateur et se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre pour s'empêcher de faire une remarque sarcastique sur l'enthousiasme qu'affichait son compagnon à se séparer du lion.

« Tu l'aimes ? » demanda-il, pris par une impulsion.

Salazar se tendit aussitôt et ne répondit pas immédiatement.

« C'est un imbécile, un inconscient et un crétin, mais c'est mon ami. »

Drago esquissa un fin sourire et scruta le visage du fondateur avec malice. Salazar était toujours retenu quand il s'agissait de Gryffondor, surtout quand c'était Malefoy qui lui en parlait. Il pesait toujours ses mots, mais cela n'empêchait pas le blond de voir à travers.

« Hmm, je vois. Les recherches avancent ?

- Et bien, on a fait le nécessaire. Maintenant, c'est juste une question de chance. »

Malefoy considéra un moment la chose.

« Que ferais-tu si vous ne trouvez jamais la solution ? Vous ne serez pas toujours logés par Poudlard. Tu resteras avec Godric ?

- Je deviendrais probablement professeur de Métamorphose, après avoir retrouvé mon ancien niveau. Godric voudra devenir professeur de Potions, ou chercheur. En fait… Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas notre époque ici. Ce n'est pas que je ne m'y sens pas bien, mais… notre maison est dans le passé, c'est impossible de le contester.

- Je vois. » acquiesça Malefoy, pensif. « Et dans le cas contraire ? Si vous retournez à votre époque ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu as déjà quitté Poudlard, mais tu ne semble pas si en colère contre Gryffondor. Est-ce que tu reviendras à Poudlard ? »

Salazar lui jeta un long regard, signe qu'il ne s'attendait pas à la question et qu'elle réveillait chez lui des interrogations enfouies. Hésitant, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Non… Non, je ne crois pas. Ce pour quoi nous nous sommes disputés est bien trop important pour que je revienne comme une fleur. Ca n'a pas effacé notre amitié, mais c'est bien plus important que de simples sentiments. Il s'agit de vies, et je suis sérieux là-dessus. La chasse aux sorciers est bien trop importante de nos jours pour qu'on accepte les nés-Moldus chez nous. »

Malefoy releva le menton et contempla le plafond.

« Ouais… Je comprends. C'est toujours dur de prendre une décision, mais quand on l'a fait il faut s'y tenir. S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'ai appris ces dernières années, c'est ça. »

Son regard s'assombrit soudain et il se tut.

Salazar hocha la tête distraitement et regarda dehors. Il neigeait, mais la neige, aussitôt déposée sur le sol, se transformait en gel suintant qui changeait le parc entier en un gigantesque terrain de boue.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu savoir si j'avais du temps libre ? » hasarda-il, conscient que le sujet les entraînait sur un terrain sombre et glissant.

Aussitôt, Malefoy retrouva un semblant de bonne humeur. Il ne fallait néanmoins pas s'y tromper, il restait toujours un voile sombre au fond de ses yeux gris anthracite.

« Je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose à mettre pour la soirée. Rassure-moi, tu es au courant ?

- Oui, Godric m'en a vaguement parlé. C'est si spécial que ça ? Je n'ai pas grand-chose à me mettre.

- Tous les septième et huitième années de toutes les maisons seront de la partie, alors bien sûr que c'est important ! »

Malefoy soupira en prenant un air vaguement hautain.

« Des personnages importants tels que nous se doivent d'avoir une tenue décente pour danser toute la nuit ! En plus, Harry vient. »

Sa remarque réussit à arracher un sourire à Salazar.

« D'accord, je te suis pour refaire ma garde-robe. Mais rassure-moi, je ne vais pas passer l'après-midi à faire des essayages ? J'ai déjà subi ce supplice avec Rowena et Helga -surtout Helga-, ça ne va pas recommencer, non ? »

Drago ricana.

« Oh que si. »

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Ça__ a été une catastrophe. Qu'est-ce qu'on a cru, à rentrer dans leur cachette, tous les quatre ? Qu'ils allaient gentiment poser leurs baguettes et dire qu'ils se rendaient ? Franchement, je me demande parfois comment j'ai fait pour être aussi aveugle. Ils étaient organisés !_

_Je revois encore le visage dégoûtant de celui qui s'est penché sur nous quand nous nous sommes fait capturer._

_« Tiens donc, mais si c'est pas Salazar Serpentard ? Tu es venu retrouver ton frère, c'est ça ? »_

_Il m'a tiré les cheveux en arrière, et s'est approché de mon visage._

_« Il fallait juste demander. Je t'enverrais en enfer à ses côtés. »_

_Godric a émit un cri étranglé._

_« Non ! »_

_Notre détenteur a esquissé un sourire qui m'a fait froid dans le dos et a fixé Godric de ses petits yeux de fouine._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous a ramené ? __Oh, mais c'est Godric Gryffondor ! __Ton père se fera une joie de payer une belle rançon pour ta vie... quand aux filles, on n'en a pas d'utilité. Elles se feront passer dessus, puis elles mourront. »_

_Cette fois c'est moi qui ai protesté, rempli d'horreur. Les filles avaient été entraînées autre part, et la seule pensée de ce qui pourrait leur arriver retournait mon estomac._

_« Arrêtez... Tout, sauf les filles ! Prenez-en vous à moi, mais pas elles ! »_

_Le regard de notre ravisseur est revenu se poser sur moi et il eut un air dubitatif._

_« Toi ? Tu voudrais passer à la casserole à leur place ? »_

_Un sourire carnassier est venu se plaquer sur les lèvres du fou. _

_« Ho, oui, ce serait juste génial... »_

_Soudain, la porte s'est ouverte et un homme est entré dans la pièce._

_« Lord Cygnus, Shaula est arrivée ! »_

_Le Lord s'est tourné vers son sous fifre et lui a dit d'un ton glacial :_

_« Espèce d'idiot, ne m'appelle pas par mon nom ! Elle est arrivée, tu dis ?_

_- Oui, et elle vous réclame. »_

_La lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de Cygnus s'est enflammée et il a passé sa langue sur ses lèvres._

_« Celle là... Elle ne perd rien pour attendre. »_

_Il s'est tourné vers nous puis a dit :_

_« Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, petite vipère. »_

_Puis ce fut le noir._

* * *

**1)** _une quinzaine de miles : _15 miles = 24 kilomètres environ

* * *

**Et voilà les amis, c'est fini ! (Jusqu'à la prochaine fois...)** **Donc je laisse à Godric et Salazar l'honneur de présenter le Grand SUPER Jeu !**

**God : Bienvenue, chers Lecteurs et Lectrices, au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut Gagner un OS" !**

**Sal : Il va falloir vous bouger un peu, parce que il y a quelqu'un qui mène et que c'est bientôt fini...**

**God : C'est vrai, en plus, nous on commence un peu à se lasser... Je veux des CONGÉS !**

**Sal : Bref, passons à la question du chapitre.**

**God : Aujourd'hui, cette question est assez facile, d'autant que vous avez le droit de regarder sur Google !**

**Sal : Mouais... Et Polaire m'a même donné un indice.**

**God : Et moi, j'ai une info !**

**Sal : Donc voilà la question : "_Savez-vous de quoi sont tirés les noms Shaula et Cygnus ?"_ Et l'indice est : _"Attention, leurs origines sont liées !" _**

**God : Quand à mon info, c'est que... L'auteure adooore traîner sur Wikipédia pour trouver des noms... Et elle adooore les prénoms qui font référence à quelque chose !**

**Polaire : Sinon, si vous avez des remarques, des coups de coeur, des coups de gueule, n'hésiter pas à poster une review !**

**Polairej, la fan de chocolat.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Salut les cocos ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, ceci est le chapitre de la semaine (en retard). C'est un chapitre très spécial, non seulement parce qu'il n'y a qu'un seul extrait du journal de Sal, mais aussi parce que je ne poste pas pendant les vacances, et que ce chapitre fait DIX PAGES WORD !**

**J'avoue, je suis fière de moi, et j'avoue, j'avais prévu ça depuis longtemps. Ça s'explique par le fait que dans ce chapitre, y'a de la baston. (C'est cool, la baston. J'aime la baston.)**

**Vous remarquerez aussi une progression dans la relation entre Sal et Godric. Salazar fait son show, c'est la classe.**

**Bref, je vais laisser la place au... Disclaimer !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

** Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

oOooOo

_I need to love_

_I need to love_

oOooOo

_Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais atrocement mal. Il faisait noir, et seul un filet de lumière tremblotante sortait de la serrure de la porte close. Nous étions là où Cygnus nous avait laissés, une cellule aux murs épais en pierre recouverte de mousse et au sol en dalles de marbre. Ma main droite était liée par une corde solide à celle de Godric, et nous étions dans une position très inconfortable, assis l'un à côté de l'autre contre le mur._

_J'ai regardé vers mon ami mais il semblait inconscient, sa respiration saccadée tranchant l'air. J'ai essayé de me déplacer pour me retrouver face à lui, mais la douleur m'a assaillit de toutes parts et j'ai renoncé à bouger pour le moment, puis j'ai secoué son épaule de ma main libre._

_« Godric ! » ai-je soufflé._

_Comme il ne semblait pas se réveiller, je l'ai secoué plus fort, et il a soudainement repris connaissance en un sursaut._

_« Godric ? Tu n'as rien ? »_

_Il a regardé autour de nous, désorienté, puis a juré._

_« Putain de merde, Sal, dans quel merdier on s'est fourrés ? »_

_J'ai fait une grimace. C'était la chose à dire, effectivement. Les filles disparues, nous pris en otage, attachés l'un à l'autre et cette foutue plaie à ma jambe... On ne pouvait pas tomber mieux. En plus, notre ravisseur semblait être un dangereux psychopathe qui m'en voulait particulièrement._

_« Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment. Godric, est-ce qu'ils t'ont blessé ?_

_- J'ai un sacré mal de tête, mais à part ça je suis entier. Pourquoi ? »_

_Un sentiment d'angoisse m'a soudain envahi._

_« Godric, montre-moi ton crâne._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Ton crâne, Godric ! Approche-le de la lumière ! »_

_Avec un grognement, il a obtempéré et a orienté le haut de sa tête vers le filet de lumière. Les cheveux étaient poisseux de sang, et on ne pouvait pas discerner la blessure dans les croûtes de sang à moitié séché._

_« Bon Dieu, Godric, ta tête est toute ensanglantée ! Laisse-moi voir ça. »_

_J'ai essayé de me placer derrière lui, mais cela nous obligeait à adopter une position qui relevait d'un numéro de contorsionniste. Après quelques grimaces et grognement, j'ai toutefois réussi à atteindre son crâne._

_« Sal... C'est pas si grave, tu sais. Je n'ai pas vraiment mal. »_

_J'ai continué à farfouiller dans ses cheveux pour dégager la plaie sans rien dire. Quel imbécile, en même temps. C'est dangereux, une blessure à la tête, ça peut s'infecter !_

_« Sal, est-ce que toi, tu es blessé ? »_

_J'ai fait une grimace avant de répondre. Bien sûr que j'étais blessé ! Je ne sentais presque plus ma jambe tant la douleur était forte._

_« N-non. Je n'ai rien. »_

_Godric a tourné la tête vers moi et m'a transpercé de ses yeux._

_« Menteur. Je sais quand tu mens, alors ne- »_

_La douleur que je retenais m'a soudain envahi et je me suis effondré contre le mur, haletant._

_« Salazar ! » s'est écrié Godric, alarmé._

_Je l'ai regardé, de ma vue brouillée par les signaux qu'envoyaient mes nerfs à mon cerveau. Il avait ses yeux noirs ancrés aux miens, et j'ai esquissé un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, je suppose._

_Dans la partie émergée de mon esprit, je recevais ses cris affolés : « Où ? » « Blessure... » « Où ?! »_

_« Jambe... » ai-je murmuré d'une voix rauque. « Ma jambe droite... »_

_Dans mon esprit à moitié inconscient, j'ai suivi Godric en train de dégager l'affreuse coupure qu'on m'avait infligée et nous installant dans une position plus confortable où ma jambe ne supportait plus mon poids._

_J'étais ainsi, appuyé à son torse, et ses bras étaient refermés sur moi. Godric sentait bon, un mélange de verveine et de lys fraîchement coupé, son torse était chaud sa respiration profonde et son étreinte attentionnée me donnaient un profond sentiment de sécurité. Sa voix grave me murmurait à l'oreille de tenir, de ne pas m'évanouir encore, de ne pas le laisser._

_Je crois que je me suis endormi._

* * *

« Mais oui, bien sûr, voilà ce qu'on a oublié ! » s'exclama soudainement Hermione, faisant sursauter Neville qui, à côté d'elle, était plongé dans ses pensées.

Ils étaient attablés à la table des Gryffondors, mangeant dans l'atmosphère habituelle de détente du groupe. Le principal sujet de conversation était la soirée qui aurait lieu dans deux heures - les filles avaient déjà commencé à se presser pour se préparer. Luna les avait même rejoints pour l'occasion et discutait passionnément avec Ginny du maquillage qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire, apparemment enrichi en poudre de Nargole.

Hermione semblait soucieuse, et elle venait apparemment de se souvenir d'une chose primordiale pour la soirée.

« Godric, il faut absolument que tu me montres quelque chose ! » s'écria-elle à nouveau, puis elle attrapa la manche de celui-ci et le traîna hors de la Grande Salle en hâte.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Godric quand ils eurent franchi la porte.

« J'avais complètement oublié, mais… Tu es un potionniste, non ? Tu pourrais m'aider à préparer de la potion contre la gueule de bois ? »

Le regard d'Hermione était hésitant et timide, et Godric se rendit compte que c'est la première fois qu'il lui parlait sans la présence de ses amis. Aussitôt, il voulut la mettre à l'aise et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

« Oui, pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours sympa de s'entraîner… Tu as une recette ? »

Ils commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs et à parler potions.

« Oui, c'est une préparation de mon crû… Je l'ai testée, elle est très efficace ! »

Le sourire de Godric s'agrandit quand il vit Hermione se détendre.

« Tu as mis quoi dedans ? Du saule ? Tu savais que des orties écrasée avec de la mousse de pleine lune et de l'eau de source distillée permettaient au saule d'exprimer ses vertus curatives plus puissamment ?

- Non, il faudrait que j'essaie ! Ça pourra peut-être résoudre mon problème de concentration, pour mettre moins de feuilles… »

En parlant, ils avaient monté les escaliers, les tableaux saluant parfois Godric et certains murmurant autour d'eux des ragots de tableaux. Soudain Hermione s'arrêta devant une porte endommagée d'un blanc cassé qui semblait en avoir vu d'autres : la peinture écaillée ne couvrait plus qu'une partie du bois même la poignée était en mauvais état et tournait dans le vide.

D'un coup de baguette, Hermione remit la porte à neuf et une pancarte « La fête, c'est par ici ! » vint orner la peinture fraiche.

Elle tourna la poignée et les fit entrer dans ce qui semblait être des toilettes.

Godric afficha un air perplexe.

« Votre soirée se déroule dans des toilettes ? C'est pas très glamour…

- Mes toilettes sont ce qu'il y a de plus glamour ! » s'exclama une voix dans une des cabines. « C'est l'endroit idéal pour faire un hall de soirée ! »

Le fantôme d'une fille à lunettes derrière un rideau de cheveux traversa la cloison et se posta devant eux.

« Tiens, salut Mimi ! » la salua Hermione d'un ton neutre.

« Qui est-ce que tu nous ramène encore ? » continua Mimi d'une voix nasillarde et perçante, que Godric trouva horriblement agaçante. « Un beau gosse ? Ho, mais oui, c'est qu'il est bien bâti ! »

Elle continua à parler en volant autour d'eux tel un moustique autour d'un endormi au sang sucré, puis Hermione l'interrompit :

« C'est Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur. Tu pourrais nous faire passer, s'il te plaît ? »

Mimi émit un gloussement en replaçant ses lunettes sur son nez.

« Godric Gryffondor, hein ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Mimi Geignarde.

- Enchanté, de même » répondit poliment Godric en inclinant son buste.

Un nouveau gloussement sortit de la bouche du fantôme, et elle émit un son qui ressemblait à une poule qu'on étrangle.

« Godric, Gryffondor, gentleman en plus de beau gosse ! Je vous ouvre tout de suite la Chambre, Grangy. »

A l'entente de ce surnom, Godric leva un sourcil, et Hermione haussa les épaules en retour en se pinçant les lèvres. Mimi se tourna vers les robinets et inspecta les robinets un à un. Une fois devant celui du milieu, elle se racla la gorge.

« Bon, comment c'était déjà ? »

Et soudain, un sifflement guttural et étranglé sortit des lèvres de Mimi. Aussitôt, le robinet s'illumina et pivota sur lui-même pour découvrir un étroit escalier qui s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols.

« Au début c'était un tuyau, » commenta Hermione, « mais j'ai trouvé qu'un escalier serait bien plus pratique. »

Elle s'enfonça dans les profondeurs et Godric la suivit, curieux.

Les lampes falotes accrochées aux murs éclairaient d'une lumière tamisée et créaient une atmosphère intime qui mit Godric mal à l'aise. Quand ils arrivèrent en bas, il soupira et demanda :

« Ou sommes-nous ? Je n'ai jamais eu vent de cet endroit, et Dieu sait bien que je suis un des créateurs de ce château. »

Hermione se mordit la langue et lui jeta un coup d'œil, hésitante.

« C'était auparavant la Chambre des Secrets, une pièce que Serpentard avait créée pour assurer son pouvoir au sein de Poudlard et faire en sorte que sa volonté perdure même s'il avait quitté le château. »

Godric fut si étonné qu'il s'appuya contre le mur et se pinça l'arête du nez, puis décida d'en parler en face à face avec Salazar un de ses jours.

« Et disons que nous sommes assez familiers de cette salle… Étant donné qu'elle est maintenant abandonnée, je l'ai réaménagée. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte et ils se trouvèrent à l'entrée d'une grande salle aux murs de pierre dont le sol était recouvert de moquette, équipée d'un bar, d'un buffet garni, d'une boule à facettes et d'une piste de danse.

« Hé bien, en tout cas, on peut dire que c'est un travail d'artiste. » admira Godric avec un sifflement.

« C'est parce que c'est fait par 'Mione, » fit la voix de Ron derrière eux.

Hermione rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et protesta.

« Mais non, voyons…

- C'est vrai que tu es douée, Hermione, » ajouta Harry. « Bref, étant donnée que tu es partie en courant de la Grande Salle, on a trouvé que c'était nécessaire de vous suivre. Qu'est-ce qu'on avait oublié, alors ?

- Le remède contre la gueule de bois. J'ai oublié de le préparer ce matin et comme je voulais le vendre pendant la soirée, je me suis dit que Godric pouvait m'aider… Et puis ça fait une bonne publicité que ce soit lui qui la fasse, non ? »

Harry soupira et Godric jeta un regard interrogateur à Hermione.

« Pourquoi tu veux vendre de ce remède ? Tu as besoin d'argent ?

- Oui, pour la S.A.L.E., la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes de maison, c'est une association que j'ai créée ! »

Le regard d'Hermione s'était éclairé en parlant de son association, et Godric trouva le moment inapproprié pour déprécier l'idée de la jeune femme.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de soupirer, mais sa petite amie ne sembla pas le remarquer.

« Bon, on s'y met ? » s'exclama-elle en claquant les mains.

Ils passèrent une bonne heure à la préparation du remède, dans le bar, et Godric en profita pour donner quelques conseils au trio d'or.

« Non, les feuilles de sauge, si tu veux qu'elles infusent bien, il ne faut pas les préparer comme un thé ! Il faut que l'eau soit à peine frémissante, et il faut les ajouter une par une ! Quand aux orties, il faut les aplatir avant de les écraser, elles se déchirent plus vite. »

Après avoir préparé une marmite entière de remède [NdA : pas de potion magique, hein !], Hermione déclara que c'était assez, et ils partirent se changer. Godric découvrit que son appartement était assez proche de la Chambre des Secrets, et fut donc prêt bien avant les autres.

Faute de mieux, il se dirigea vers la Salle, faisant au passage tomber en pâmoison Mimi, et une fois arrivé se regarda dans les miroirs qui tapissaient les murs autour de la piste de danse.

Une certaine Romilda Vane avait tenu à le conseiller pour sa tenue de soirée, et il se dit qu'il avait eu raison de suivre ses conseils malgré son caractère de pimbêche, elle avait bon goût et lui avait confié qu'elle aimerait tenir une boutique de mode sorcière/moldue sur le Chemin de traverse quand elle aurait fini sa scolarité.

Ainsi, son complet était composé d'une chemise sable et d'une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor, d'un pantalon noir et d'un veston noir également qui tenait beaucoup de la cape sorcière et permettait à Godric une grande fluidité dans ses mouvements. C'était apparemment la première création de Vane, et elle lui allait superbement bien.

Quand il eut fini de se regarder sous toutes les coutures, presque étonné d'être si élégant, Godric se dirigea vers le buffet et commença à grignoter des sablés pour attendre.

Ce fut le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait qui l'empêcha de manger le buffet en entier.

« Nous voilà ! Les invités arrivent dans cinq minutes, il faut que tout soit fin prêt ! » fit la voix d'Hermione. Puis avec un sifflement : « Godric, waouh ! Quelle classe ! C'est vraiment ça le travail de Romilda ?

- Ouais, 'fin je suis pas mal aussi, Mione ! Je pourrais avoir un peu de distinction en tant que cavalier ? » protesta Ron.

Godric dévisagea Hermione, Ron et Harry, tous les trois très beaux dans leurs robes de soirée.

Hermione avait lissé ses cheveux et les avait laissés détachés, les faisant retomber sur une robe rouge feu en satin aux reflets dorés. Ron, avait un nœud papillon assorti à la robe de sa cavalière et une robe de soirée brune, tandis qu'Harry était dans un complet moldu gris anthracite qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, avec une cravate rouge.

Ils avaient apparemment tous décidé de rester dans leur fierté de Gryffondor et de faire honneur à leur fondateur, et Godric déclara qu'ils n'étaient pas mal non plus.

La voix de Mimi retentit dans l'escalier :

« J'ai fait entrer les premiers invités ! »

Aussitôt, Hermione se comporta comme un chef :

« Ron, tu vas au bar, Harry, tu remplis le buffet ! Godric, viens avec moi accueillir tout le monde ! »

Ils s'exécutèrent, et Luna, Ginny, Neville, accompagnés d'une dizaine d'autres élèves entrèrent. Godric dût tous les saluer et essaya de retenir tous leurs prénoms. Le flot d'élèves ne désemplissait pas, et il commençait à être fatigué (il avait l'impression d'être à une fête mondaine), quand il vit Salazar, accompagné d'un blond platine à l'air hautain.

« Laisse, Granger, » coupa le blond quand elle commença à le présenter. « Salazar va me présenter. »

Godric fronça les sourcils en voyant l'élève parler si familièrement de Salazar.

« Godric, voilà Drago Malefoy. » fit Salazar en prenant la parole. « Malefoy, Godric Gryffondor. »

Godric cligna des yeux. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Puis il se souvint.

_Harry sort avec une certaine Malefoy, à Serpentard._

« Enchanté, » fit-il en serrant la main au Serpentard. « Tu n'aurais pas une sœur à Poudlard, par hasard ? »

L'air confus de Malefoy l'acheva.

« Non, je suis le seul Malefoy de Poudlard. »

Et Godric _comprit. _Il comprit la colère de Ron, et les cachotteries d'Harry. Il vit tout d'un coup le jeune héros d'un autre œil, et il _comprit._ Bien évidemment. Quoi d'autre ?

« Enchanté, » répéta-il à l'élève. « Et, heu… Félicitations. »

Drago le regarda d'un drôle d'air puis partit discuter avec d'autres Serpentards, et Godric s'adossa au mur, aux côtés de Salazar. Celui-ci était dans une robe sorcière d'un brun sombre qui semblait avoir été faite pour lui. Il adressa un sourire contrit à son ami.

« Je déteste les fêtes. Il ne se passe jamais rien, et en plus les filles ne sont pas avec nous. Helga aurait pu se plaire… Rowena aurait passé la soirée dans son coin ou à danser comme une folle. »

Godric lui fit un sourire, tandis que son estomac faisait un bond.

« Ouais… En tout, cas, tu es au moins habillé pour la circonstance, pas comme d'habitude.

- Drago m'a forcé à faire une après-midi essayage. » grogna Salazar.

« Ça te va bien.

- Merci. »

Salazar lui jeta un sourire.

« Bon, je te laisse, on m'appelle. »

Godric hocha la tête et le regarda disparaitre dans la foule avec un pincement au cœur. Nom de Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que…

Il aperçut soudainement Ron au bar et vint se glisser à ses côtés.

« Ta cavalière t'a abandonnée ?

- Ouais. » fit Ron en pointant du doigt Hermione avec quelqu'un que Godric pensa être un certain Mc Laggen. « Une Bièrreaubeurre ? »

« Volontiers. » répondit Godric tandis qu'une musique sourde commença et que la plupart des invités commençait à se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Il avala une gorgée de la boisson en observant les danseurs. Ils étaient tous serrés les un contre les autres, se déhanchant sensuellement, levant leurs bras en l'air, et Godric les trouva étranges. On aurait dit des pantins désarticulés qui tentaient de reprendre contenance.

Salazar devait bien s'amuser à les regarder exécuter cette chorégraphie déréglée, lui qui ne mettait jamais un pied sur la piste de danse.

Godric cessa de regarder les gens qui dansaient et se tourna vers Ron :

« Est-ce que tu aurais vu Salazar quelque part ? »

Mais Ron était déjà parti vers le buffet sans l'écouter, avec un air gourmand flanqué sur le visage. Gryffondor grommela et continua à observer la foule dans le but d'apercevoir le serpent. Après quelque secondes sans rien trouver, il aperçut un catogan brun dans la foule des danseurs et s'enfonça aussitôt dans la masse, intrigué.

Il fut vite emporté par le flot en fureur et il en perdit des yeux Salazar ; après quelques tentatives pour le retrouver, il joua des coudes pour sortir de la cohue et finit par atterrir près de l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à la salle puis s'assit sur une marche de l'escalier.

« Mais où est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer ?

- C'est sûrement ce que se demanderont tes amis quand ils verront que tu auras disparu. Mais trop tard... » fit une voix derrière lui.

Un mouchoir se plaqua contre sa bouche, puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

Salazar s'ennuyait quand ils arrivèrent. Il avait brièvement salué Nott, fait la connaissance de Zabini et Parkinson, vu Malefoy s'éclipser en compagnie de Potter, vu revenir les deux tourtereaux, et puis il avait fini par visiter les toilettes (invention très intéressante, d'ailleurs). Il ne se rendit compte qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal que quand il entendit le silence. Il n'y avait plus de musique, plus personne ne dansait dans la Chambre. Désireux de savoir ce qui se tramait, il sortit des toilettes pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors, et se figea.

« Posez toutes vos baguettes sur le sol ! » hurlait une voix familière que Salazar identifia comme celle de Yaxley Jr. « Dépêchez-vous, ou il se prend un Doloris ! »

Salazar se cacha dans le renfoncement d'un mur. Ça avait tout l'air d'une prise d'otage, et le fils du Mangemort semblait en être l'instigateur.

Comme Mulciber, qui ramassait les baguettes, se rapprochait, Salazar se transforma en orvet et sortit de sa cachette. Serpentant entre les pieds des fêtards, il attint le centre de l'attroupement.  
Yaxley tenait en joue un des fêtards, et derrière lui étaient attachés Potter, Granger, Weasley, Longdubat et Lovegood. Il se faufila devant eux et fixa Hermione, qui avait l'air la plus futée. Il siffla pour attirer son attention, et comme elle ne réagissait pas, il se prépara à la mordre. Alors qu'il allait lui planter ses crochets dans la cheville, il fut interrompu par un Yaxley furieux qui hurlait son nom.

« Serpentard ! Que Salazar Serpentard se montre ! »

Salazar cracha un jet de venin en direction du kidnappeur, puis se figea net en apercevant le visage de l'otage.

_Godric. Putain de merde, ils ont capturé Godric !_

Salazar se jeta sur les liens d'Hermione, et les rompit d'un coup de dents, puis se retransforma dans le dos du Serpentard et plaça sa baguette sous sa gorge.

« Lâche-le, » siffla-il « lâche-le tout de suite, ou tu souffriras tant, que tu me supplieras à genoux de te tuer au plus vite. »

Yaxley se dégagea et lâcha Godric, dont la tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Godric ! » s'exclama Salazar en se précipitant sur lui.

Celui-ci était étendu, les yeux clos, et respirait faiblement.

Hermione le rejoignit, et laissant le blond aux soins de la Gryffondor, il pointa sa baguette sur Yaxley.

« Rejoins-nous, Salazar, » commença le mage. « Avec ta puissance et mon esprit, nous pourrons conquérir le monde, mieux que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'a craint qu'un gamin comme Potter.

- Comme c'est original, » siffla Salazar « tu crois vraiment que je suivrais un jeunot comme toi ? Tu semble mal informé.

- Je sais seulement que mes hommes sont prêts à intervenir dans cette salle dès que j'en aurai besoin. Je sais aussi que les petits Gryffons ne peuvent rien sans leur baguette, et que je serais ravi de tuer Godric Gryffondor. »

L'image du cadavre de Godric traversa l'esprit de Salazar qui prit peur.

« _Vulnerant_ ! » s'écria-il en un grand mouvement de baguette, et, comme le rayon blanc touchait la jambe du Mangemort, une entaille d'une dizaine de centimètres se forma.

Pendant que Yaxley hurlait de douleur, Salazar stupéfixia un des spectateurs qui commençait à attaquer des innocents et se rua sur Godric afin de le réveiller.

_« Enervatum_ ! »

Godric ne bougea pas.

« _Finite Incantatem_ ! »

Les Gryffondors avaient récupéré leur baguette et combattaient les hommes de Yaxley dont la plupart semblaient sous Imperium.

« _Curo _! »

Yaxley se leva, le visage tordu par la haine.

« _Corpus Sane _! »

Godric ouvrit les yeux et jura.

« Je vais tuer Mulciber !

- Fichu lion, t'es pas capable de te protéger tout seul ? Je te laisse Mulciber, j'ai des comptes à rendre à Yaxley. »

L'épée de Gryffondor apparut dans la main de Godric, qui dévia du plat de sa lame un sortilège qui volait au raz du sol.

« Bon, bouge-toi, idiot, » exhorta Salazar en lui tendant la main.

« Avec plaisir, crétin, » répliqua le lion en le relevant. « Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te sauve. »

Salazar se tourna vers Yaxley en lançant à Gryffondor :

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, moi je sais me défendre, crétin. _Impedimenta _! _Stupéfix _! _Vulnerant _! »

Yaxley évita les rayons lumineux que lui envoyait Salazar et répliqua plus rapidement. Le fondateur formula un _Protego_, puis commença à lancer des informulés en remuant le poignet.

Un serpent de pierre sortit du sol et ligota les jambes de Yaxley, mais se fit attaquer par un vautour de mousse. Après une vingtaine de secondes de lutte, le serpent se changea en un puma et se jeta sur le vautour qui se débattit avec force pour échapper aux griffes du félin.

Dans un coin, Gryffondor se battait contre Mulciber, épée contre baguette, coupant les sorts en deux, infligeant des coupures à son adversaire.

Luna distribuait les baguettes que Mulciber avait laissées tomber. Ron, Hermione, Harry et Neville finissaient de neutraliser les agents de Yaxley.

Salazar, entre deux transformations, commença à siffler. Aussitôt, deux serpents apparurent derrière Yaxley et le mordirent aux chevilles. Il hurla de douleur et s'effondra sur le sol.

Un grand silence emplit la salle. Salazar ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais les combats avaient cessé et tous les yeux étaient rivés sur son combat contre le Mangemort. Il s'accroupit au dessus du corps de son adversaire et lui prit le pouls.

« Paralysie totale, » diagnostiqua-il. « Le venin a bien fait son boulot. Attachez-le, qu'il ne se sauve pas. Quelqu'un est allé prévenir la directrice ? »

Aussitôt, des élèves se précipitèrent pour l'attacher, et Salazar se releva avec un soupir de lassitude.

« Serpentard. » appela une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec Harry Potter.

« Merci.

-Je n'ai pas -

- Besoin de remerciements. Je sais. » le coupa Harry. « C'est ce que je leur ait dit quand j'ai tué Voldemort. Mais ils n'écoutent jamais. »

Il lui tendit la main, et Salazar la serra, puis se plia en deux avec une grimace.

Aussitôt, Harry se pencha au dessus de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sortilèges… serpents… trop dur… infirmerie… Yaxley… connard… »

Harry releva la tête.

« Il s'est prit un sortilège de Yaxley et a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie magique. Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. »

Godric se précipita vers Salazar, toujours recroquevillé, le prit dans ses bras et le souleva comme s'il était une plume. Salazar grogna quand le Gryffondor le souleva, mais se blottit contre lui. Il laissa reposer sa tête sur l'épaule de Godric, et il s'endormit, bercé par le ballottement régulier du pas de son porteur.

* * *

**Bon, pour la même raison que les exceptions de début de chapitre, il n'y aura pas de Grand SUPER Jeu. Mais ça ne vous empêche pas de continuer à réfléchir et répondre aux précédentes questions des précédents chapitres, et à réagir en laissant des commentaires !**

**Autativement,**

**Polairej, la fana de chocolat. (Et ça rime !)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey ! Comment ça va ? Moi, je suis en forme, je me suis avancée un peu pour le prochain chapitre, et j'ai passé une super semaine au ski ! (Muhahaha je suis machiavélique)**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews... ON A DÉPASSÉ LA BARRE DES VINGTS REVIEWS ! Yay ! Les gens, je vous adore ! ****Merci à :**

**- Crowny pour la toute 1ère review**

**- C Elise pour sa review**

**- Ange Lapuce pour sa review**

**- Leeloo L pour sa review  
**

**- Akirafye pour sa review**

**- anonymous019 pour sa review**

**- Guest pour sa review (hé non, ce n'est pas Merlin ! dommage !)**

**- cat240 pour ses deux reviews (hé oui, effectivement, tu as raison, merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer mon erreur ! ^^)**

**- Iris-kun pour ses deux reviews (j'amie les reviews pas constructives.)**

**- SalazarSerpentard pour ses deux reviews (et son addiction à Sal !)**

**- Dymitry pour ses deux reviews et pour avoir posté la dixième review**

**- Et enfin, Linnea Black, revieweuse officielle de cette fic, pour ses cinq reviews et pour avoir posté la vingtième review ****(tu te rends compte, tu as un quart des reviews à toi toute seule !)**

**Bon ça peut vous paraître un peu con, mais j'avais jamais eu autant de succès avec mes fics, alors je vous fais de GROS câlins !**

**Bref, après cette explosion de guimauve (encore vous avez pas vu ce dont je suis capable), on va passer aux choses sérieuses, et au... Disclaimer !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T en prévention.**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

**Avec une énième dédicace à ma revieweuse favorite, Linnea Black, parce qu'ENFIN ça commence à bouger !**

**Place au chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

oOooOo

_Come to me_

_Trust in the dream_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_Depuis que nous avons été sortis de ce mauvais pas, j'ai l'impression que Godric m'évite. Est-ce parce qu'il a honte de ne pas avoir pu nous secourir tout seul, ou bien parce que son père lui a conseillé de ne plus traîner avec nous ? Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça ne me plaît pas. Blanche tourne de plus en plus autour de lui, et je ne peux rien faire, c'est contraignant._

_A chaque fois que cette empotée s'approche de mon Godric, j'ai envie lui crier qu'il n'en a rien à faire d'elle, et que c'est __moi __qu'il a tenu dans ses bras quand j'étais blessé, avec __moi__ qu'il a risqué sa vie, et que c'est __moi__ son meilleur ami, pas elle._

_Moi, jaloux ? Pas du tout, tu dis n'importe quoi. J'en ai juste marre qu'une cruche aborde __mon__ meilleur ami en souriant bêtement, et profite de la gentillesse de __mon__ meilleur ami pour passer du temps avec lui alors qu'il n'attend que pour passer du temps avec __moi__._

_Rowena était morte de rire quand je lui ai dit ça. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est marrant. Même Helga a souri quand je m'énervais (pour rien, d'après elle) et m'a dit d'aller me faire soigner._

_Malgré le fait que c'est complètement puéril de rire des problèmes des autres, je suis quand même heureux qu'elles retrouvent un peu de leurs couleurs. Depuis que nous nous sommes fait délivrer, elles n'avaient plus vraiment ri._

_Il faut dire que nous sommes restés captif trois bon jours avant que Lord Gryffondor vienne nous chercher et défaite Cygnus, alerté par une certaine Shaula qui s'est ensuite enfuie sans demander son reste. Trois jours où nous avons dû supporter les brimades incessantes, et d'autres choses que je préférerais taire… Trop de mauvais souvenirs._

_Les filles étaient heureusement en bien meilleur état, et Rowena était folle furieuse, il fallait le voir. J'ai cru qu'elle allait Avada Kedavriser toute la garde de Cygnus._

_Enfin, nous avons été bien grondés (je dois toujours travailler jusqu'à minuit chaque jour alors que ça fait déjà un mois) et Godric garde la tête basse._

_Sinon, autre nouvelle, Rowena est enceinte ! Je trouve ça juste génial. Elle est rayonnante comme un soleil depuis qu'elle le sait, et c'est beau à voir. Elle cherche déjà des prénoms. J'ai proposé John, ou Sarah, mais elle trouve ça trop banal._

_Helga tient à Sally, mais j'ai argué que c'était un bon nom pour un poney, pas un enfant. Sinon, elle a insisté pour Benedict, j'aime bien. Je connais un Benedict qui est un type bien. Grand, roux, les yeux clairs, les pommettes hautes, c'est un vrai tombeur._

_Rowena dit qu'elle ne veut pas que son enfant soit un tombeur. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais après tout, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Elle a des côtés bizarres, dès fois…_

_J'ai encore réfléchi pour les noms, et je penche pour Harriet, ou Mycroft._

_Si j'avais un fils, je l'appellerais Mycroft._

_Mycroft Serpentard. Ça ne sonne pas si mal._

_De toute façon, je ne veux pas d'enfant. Je ne me marierais pas, même sous la torture._

_Et dire que mes parents pensent à Mélinda pour ma future femme… Ils rêvent !_

_Sal._

* * *

« Vous êtes tous des inconscients irresponsables ! Ne pourriez-vous pas demander à des professeurs d'assurer votre sécurité quand vous faites la fête ? Ils étaient deux, vous-en rendez-vous compte ? A deux, ils ont réussi à contrôler une dizaine d'élèves et à tenir en respect nos meilleurs élèves et plus de soixante autres ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? Je comptais sur vous, Mademoiselle Granger, c'est vous qui m'avez dit organiser cette fête, je pensais que vous sauriez gérer les éventuelles crises ! »

Godric retint un bâillement en levant les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait une demi-heure que le professeur Mc Gonagall leur criait dessus, et il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, d'autant qu'elle ne faisait que répéter ans cesse les mêmes arguments.

A côté de lui, Hermione avait les yeux brillants, et Ron avait les oreilles qui chauffaient tant il se retenait pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras. Harry, lui, gardait un air grave et concentré, mais son regard était rongé par l'inquiétude. L'esprit soucieux de Godric s'envola vers Salazar, dont il ne savait toujours pas si ce qu'il avait était grave. Son prénom le tira de ses pensées :

« Et vous aussi, Godric ! Soyez un peu sur vos gardes, bon sang ! N'aviez-vous pas remarqué que nous sortons d'une guerre ? Vous êtes un otage particulièrement symbolique, protégez-vous, enfin ! Vous avez eu de la chance que Monsieur Serpentard vous aie tiré de ce mauvais pas, sinon qui sait ce qui aurait pu arriver ! D'ailleurs où est-il, lui aussi ?

- A l'infirmerie. J'attendais de voir s'il allait bien quand vous nous avez appelés. » répliqua le fondateur d'un ton devenu légèrement insolent à cause de l'impatience.

La directrice soupira et les dévisagea, un pli amer entre les sourcils.

« Je me suis vraiment fait du souci pour vous tous. » dit-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « Enfin, allez voir vos amis. Ils en auront besoin. Oh, quel malheur… »

La chaise de Godric racla sur le sol et il se leva précipitamment, imité par Harry, et dans une plus faible mesure, Ron et Hermione. La porte claqua sur le mur quand il l'ouvrit, et il dévala les escaliers sans se soucier de rater des marches ils partirent d'un pas rapide vers l'infirmerie.

Quand ils entrèrent dans celle-ci, Godric sauta sur Pomfresh, qui lui répondit avec précipitation :

« Il n'a pas grand-chose, juste de la fatigue ! Le sortilège de Yaxley était étrangement peu puissant, donc ne vous en souciez plus ! Il dort là bas. Ne l'étouffez pas et n'amenez pas trop de monde autour de lui ! »

Elle leur indiqua un lit au fond de l'infirmerie, et Godric se dirigea vers lui en regardant du coin de l'œil Harry parler à Pomfresh, qui indiquait un autre lit, proche de celui de Salazar.

Le fondateur s'assit au chevet de son ami qui dormait effectivement d'un sommeil profond, mais semblait plus pâle que d'ordinaire et lui prit la main.

« Putain, Sal, tu m'as fait peur… Quand tu t'es effondré comme ça, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu… »

Il serra la main du serpent puis glissa ses doigts dans ceux de Salazar en observant Harry, qui était au chevet de Malefoy. Un sourire se forma sur son visage quand il vit que le blond embrassait le Sauveur, sous les yeux quelque peu gênés de Ron et Hermione. Harry avait observé qu'on menait à l'infirmerie quelques blessés et était devenu presque fou d'inquiétude quand il avait vu que Malefoy en faisait partie, et Godric était heureux pour lui qu'il n'ait rien.

Son attention se reporta sur Salazar. Ses cheveux noirs étaient éparpillés autour de sa tête Godric y plongea la main tout en fixant son visage, puis il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux plaquées sur son front par la sueur et caressa sa joue du dos de sa main.

Tout en gardant leurs doigts entrelacés, Godric plongea sa tête dans les draps, et murmura dans un gémissement étouffé.

« Oh, Sal… Par tous les diables, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu partais encore. »

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Bon Dieu, comment ai-je fait pour tomber amoureux de Godric Gryffondor ?_

_Parfois je me le demande encore. Il faut toujours que nous nous disputions pour un oui et pour un non, je crois qu'Helga en a marre de toujours être le médiateur entre nous deux - il faut dire, on est si têtus que parfois c'est effrayant- même si une routine commence à s'installer de ce côté-là._

_Étant donné que c'est toujours Godric qui commence les disputes, -il a une facilité à me faire sortir de mes gonds assez impressionnante- c'est toujours lui qu'Helga va tirer par la peau du cou pour qu'il s'excuse, et je finis toujours par m'excuser à mon tour dans la foulée._

_J'ai bien essayé de rester calme, mais quand il vient me voir avec son petit air de 'cherche-moi tu vas me trouver', je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'énerver. Enfin, c'est pas croyable d'être aussi sexy quand on est en colère ! Quand je vois son air contrarié et ses lèvres pincées, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de l'embrasser._

_Ça devient de pire en pire ces derniers temps. Depuis trois mois que j'ai eu la révélation (et Rowena qui n'arrêtait pas de faire des sous-entendus, quelle plaie), chaque fois que je me trouve derrière lui, j'ai envie de l'enlacer, et de lui jeter au visage que merde, je l'aime, quoi !_

_Rowena n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais lui avouer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça. Quand je vois la pauvre petite Jeanne qui a été jetée de sa maison parce qu'elle fréquente une fille, je me dis que je ne voudrais pas que ça arrive à Godric par ma faute, même si ce n'est que moi qui l'aime._

_Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'aimer un homme soit si malsain après tout, aimer, c'est bien, non ?_

_Quand je vois Rowena si heureuse avec son mari et Helena qui a déjà presque un an, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que l'amour est une bonne chose._

_Sal._

* * *

Quand Salazar se réveilla, une grande main chaude emprisonnait sa main droite. Il se releva et tenta de prendre ses repères dans la noirceur de la nuit.

Il devait être à l'infirmerie, si on comptait sur les murs blancs et les lits de la même couleur. Il n'y avait pas de patients, mais un lit proche avait les rideaux tirés, signe qu'il était occupé.

La main chaude appartenait à Godric, qui était étendu près de lui. Il semblait s'être endormi sur la table de nuit, comme le démontrait la trace de coin de table qu'il gardait sur la joue cela fit sourire le serpent.

Il détailla les traits rigides de Godric, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez droit et ses pommettes marquées, sa peau légèrement dorée, ses lèvres charnues entrouvertes, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés coupés courts, son front lisse, et cette éternelle fossette au creux de la joue.

Une grande tendresse l'envahit quand il remarqua que Godric se serrait contre lui, recherchant de la chaleur dans la froidure de la nuit. Un grognement sortit de la bouche du lion quand il dégagea sa main, et fut suivi par un soupir d'aise quand le serpent la reposa sur son torse. Un autre grognement résonna quand il l'enleva, et Salazar, piqué par la curiosité, la remit, ce qui provoqua un autre soupir d'aise.

Il recommença, ce qui donna lieu à un autre grognement, puis un autre soupir. Grognement, soupir, grognement soupir, grognement … soupir.

Avec un rire silencieux, Salazar fit courir ses doigts dans le cou de Godric, et s'arrêta net quand ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappa des lèvres de son ami.

« Sal…»

Salazar le contempla et se mordit la lèvre. Devant lui, le Godric insouciant, le Godric passionné, le Godric de dix-neuf ans, le Godric dont il était tombé amoureux, _gémissait_ son nom…

_Oh et puis merde._

Il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Les lèvres de Godric avaient un goût de Godric, et _mon dieu _que c'était bon. C'était juste une pression, mais Salazar en profitait au maximum, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait le temps, et que même si Godric ne répondrait pas, il y avait tellement de temps qu'il attendait ça qu'il ne pouvait que savourer.

Un instant, il se demanda ce que ça ferait si Godric répondait. Son esprit évinça cette possibilité, et il se retira, le souffle court.

Godric n'avait pas bougé, toujours endormi.

Chassant un peu de déception, il sursauta quand une voix traînante coupa le silence.

« J'en étais _sûr._ Tu l'aimes. Par les culottes de Morgane, c'était évident. »

Salazar releva la tête et foudroya du regard Malefoy qui l'observait d'un air moqueur par ses rideaux entrouverts.

« Je t'emmerde.

- Je vois ça. »

Un silence plana devant le sourire goguenard de Malefoy.

« Il t'a veillé toute la nuit, tu sais. Il ne s'est endormi que parce que Mme Pomfresh lui a glissé un verre de jus d'orange qui devait contenir de la potion de sommeil sans rêves. »

Salazar hocha la tête en silence.

« Pourquoi tu ne tentes pas ta chance ? » continua Drago, plus sérieux. « Je l'ai fait, moi, et regarde. J'ai beau être damné par le sort, je ne m'en tire pas si mal. »

Il désigna du menton et avec tendresse une touffe de cheveux noirs qui dormait à ses côtés. Salazar se pinça les lèvres.

« J'ai déjà tenté ma chance. » répliqua-il. « J'ai perdu. A quoi bon réessayer ? Mes chances n'ont pas changé. »

L'élève le regarda d'un air circonspect, puis secoua la tête.

« Fais comme tu veux. C'est ta vie, après tout. »

Avec un soupir, Salazar se rallongea et continua à observer Godric, pensif.

Puis il se rendormit.

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Le monde est mal foutu. Pourquoi faut-il que tout ne se déroule pas selon mes espérances ? Pourquoi faut-il que je sois un garçon ? Pourquoi nom de Dieu est-ce que ça s'est passé comme ça ?_

_Putain, j'arrive pas à le croire. J'étais juste là, et lui…_

_Est-ce que c'est normal que ça fasse si mal à l'intérieur quand quelqu'un te repousse, pour une raison aussi idiote que le fait que tu es né avec le mauvais sexe ?_

_Godric sait, maintenant. Dire que je lui ai dit, quel con j'ai été ! Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je parie qu'il va m'ignorer, ou pire, ignorer mes sentiments._

_Très bien._

_Je l'emmerde._

_Qu'il fasse comme il veut, j'en ai rien à foutre. Merde quoi ! Pourquoi je me mets dans cet état à cause de lui ? C'est lui qui est en tord ! Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, lui et son traditionalisme. Je l'aimerais autant que je peux, il ne pourra rien y faire._

_Bon, je te laisse, je vais me soûler un peu._

_Que ce putain de Godric Gryffondor et son sourire damné aillent se faire foutre !_

_Sal._

* * *

**Hé oui, ça fait mal. J'avoue un peu avoir hésité pour tout mettre d'un coup, mais il le _fallait_. Dites-moi si vous avez aimé ! (Oh mon dieu, c'est la première fois que je poste un des baisers que j'avais prévus... J'en suis toute retournée, les amis.)**

**Whouh, vous vous rendez compte, la semaine prochaine, dixième chapitre !**

**Bref, je vous ai déjà assez fait attendre, passons au Grand SUPER Jeu ! (Il vous avait manqué, hein ? Non ? Jme tais.)**

**God: Mais si, bien sûr que si, qu'on leur a manqué !**

**Sal : 'Ric... Tais-toi.**

**Polaire : Oh, mon dieu, "'Ric" ! Tu es trop choupi, mon Salounet adoré !**

**God *l'assomme* : Et toi, tu as pris de la LSD. Sal est à moi, moi seul. Pas touche.**

**Sal : Tu es ridicule.**

**God : Possessif, nuance. J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles 'Ric...**

**Sal : ...**

**God : Bref. Bienvenue, très chers Lectrices et Lecteurs (s'il y en a), au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui Veut Gagner un OS !"**

**Sal : Aujourd'hui, encore une question sur des noms... et un peu de culture anglaise. (Voire de la culture Fanfiction.)**

**God : Et encore une série ! Pour les incultes, je donnerais un indice. (on a toujours besoin d'un indice.)**

**Sal : La question est : "_Tous les prénoms proposés avant la naissance d'Helena sont des prénoms tirés des personnages d'une série anglophone d'un de leurs acteurs. Mais quelle est cette série (qui est tout simplement géniale) ?"_**

**God : Et l'indice est : "_Cette série est beaucoup exploitée dans le milieu de la Fanfiction, et fait partie des dix séries qui comptent le plus de fanfics sur !"_**

**Sal : On ne peut pas faire plus gros comme indice...**

**God : Oh, toi, tais-toi et embrasse-moi !**

**Sal : Avec plaisir.**

**Mimi : N'oubliez-pas de laisser un mot, ça fera plaisir à l'auteure !**

**Polaire : Mais d'où tu sors, toi ?**

**Mimi: Hihihi !**

**Polairej, la fana de chocolat.**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Hey ! Me voici de retour, pour un dixième chapitre ! (Dix, déjà !)**

**Bon, je vous épargnerais mes excuses habituelles, que je n'ai pas été là le week-end dernier, que cette fois-ci, ce n'étais pas un DM de Maths que j'avais, mais un DS, et que je me suis un peu (beaucoup) laissée aller à écouter des chansons de Vocaloid sur internet.**

**Mais le chapitre est là tout beau, tout frais !**

**Bon, je me suis un peu amusée ici, et j'ai aussi développé sur la présence de la guerre encore et sur les personnages secondaires, donc il n'y a pas _vraiment_ d'action dans ce chapitre. J'avais au départ pensé arrêter le journal de Sal à ce moment mais en fait je l'aime bien donc je vais le continuer, je pense.**

**J'ai lu vos reviews, je les ai adorées, et surtout celle d'ambroisine qui m'a fait hurler de rire quand je consultais mes mails en plein milieu du cours de SVT... Court, efficace, concis, bref, hilarant !**

**Sinon, j'ai une review anonymes, donc je vais répondre à celle-ci aujourd'hui (et puis aux autres en MP quand je m'en sentirais je courage.).**

**Donc pour répondre à Morgane :**

**Hellow ! Bon premièrement, merci pour ta review, et sache que l'incruste est une des choses que je vénère, après le chocolat, biensûr, donc ne t'en prive pas ! ^^ Effectivement, il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de fics sur les fondateurs, donc j'ai pensé que ce serait un peu novateur d'écrire à ce propos (surtout que presque tout a été fait), contente que ça te plaise !**

**Hé oui, celui qui donne le plus de bonnes réponses gagne un OS de son choix, donc inscris-toi pour que je t'envoie la réponse de ta candidature !**

**J'aime Serdaigle, la meilleure maison de tous les temps *_* (ou pas xD)**

**Vénérablement, ta confrère, Polairej, la Fana de Chocolat. (Copyright moi et moi seule)**

**Bon, passons au Disclaimer !**

**Titre : Madness**

**Résumé : Après une potion raté de Godric qui veut faire revenir Salazar à Poudlard, ils se retrouvent tous deux un millénaire plus tard, dans le corps de jeunes hommes de dix-sept ans... Et si ça réveillait des souvenirs trop enfouis ?**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Godric x Salazar et Drago x Harry en fond.**

**Disclamer : Tout est à J.K. Rowling, les extraits au début des chapitres sont les paroles de la chanson _Madness_ de Muse.**

** Sinon, place au... chapiiiitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

oOooOo

_Come on and rescue me_

_Yes I know I can be wrong_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_C'est une vraie catastrophe. Je ne boirais plus jamais d'alcool de ma vie, je le promets. Quand je bois, je ne fais que des conneries. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de coucher avec Mélinda la dernière fois ? Cette vipère est enceinte, maintenant, et elle ne fait que jurer que son enfant est de moi et moi seul._

_Ses parents, un peu embarrassés, ont écrit aux miens, et maintenant on va se marier. Quelle connerie. Je n'en ai aucune envie, et elle est folle de moi. Mon père, lui, est ravi. Pour une fois que je le satisfais, c'est contre mon gré, quelle ironie. Mira m'a écrit un mot, elle croit que ce mariage est de mon fait, et elle se réjouit pour moi. Pauvre petite, elle ne se doute de rien. Je ne lui dirais rien, je ne veux pas lui faire de peine._

_Quand j'ai annoncé la nouvelle, Helga a sauté de joie, comme d'habitude, et Rowena m'a offert un drôle de sourire désappointé. Godric, lui… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit, mais il est entré dans une grande colère et on a finit par s'engueuler, encore une fois._

_Enfin, ça ne change rien. Je n'attends plus rien de lui._

_Comment je vais gérer tout ça ? Moi, avec un gosse ? Non, mais tu vois le bazar ? Surtout qu'après nos récents exploits, Godric et Rowena se sont mis en tête de créer une école de magie. Comment je vais pouvoir gérer une femme et des enfants si je crée une école de magie en parallèle ?_

_Bref, je vais arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je dois faire mon devoir, comme le dit si bien Père, c'est à dire me marier avec cette peste de Mélinda. Quelle plaie, quand même ! Moi qui rêvais de me terrer en célibataire dans un château au fin fond de l'Écosse avec trois bébés basilics et une Acromentula !_

_Ah, oui, justement, puisqu'on en parle, je sais parler aux serpents. Juste comme ça. Oui, je sais, ça fait un choc. C'est Helga qui est à l'aise avec les animaux, d'habitude. Laisse-moi juste le temps de me rendre compte du fait._

_Sal._

* * *

Godric fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil transperçant le rideau qui lui firent plisser les paupières. Par pure habitude, il grogna, et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller.

C'était un étrange oreiller, pensait-il en se délectant de la chaleur que celui-ci produisait. Un peu dur, mais très confortable. Godric n'avait jamais eu d'oreiller comme ça…

Il prit une longue inspiration de l'odeur épicée et sucrée du coussin avant de resserrer sa prise.

Encore embué par les vapes du sommeil, toujours dans cet état second qui caractérise les quelques premières minutes d'un réveil en douceur, Godric laissa promener ses doigts sur la douce texture de son oreiller. Il dessina les plis du tissu, suivit les creux et les vallées, chatouilla le doux duvet…

Le coussin eut un frisson, et une main secoua l'épaule du dormeur.

« Godric… Godric… Hé, Godric ! »

La conscience du lion revint avec un sursaut quand il ouvrit les yeux. Au dessus de lui était penché un Salazar avec une drôle de tête, hésitant entre la grimace et quelque chose que Godric ne parvint pas à définir dans son esprit éveillé alors depuis trois minuscules petites secondes.

« Godric. »

Le dit Godric cligna des paupières et se releva soudain.

« Sal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? »

Salazar lui envoya un regard noir.

« C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça Godric. Qu'est-ce que _tu _fous dans mon lit ? Je ne suis pas un doudou ! »

C'est à ce moment là que le blond réalisa qu'ils étaient dans l'infirmerie et que ce qu'il avait au départ pris pour un édredon était le torse nu de son ami. Lentement, il détacha avec un peu de déception ses bras du buste de Salazar, puis finit par relever ses iris vers le serpent qui frissonnait, et semblait légèrement furieux.

Godrc lui fit un sourire coupable et essaya de trouver une excuse, avant que ça ne dégénère en dispute, se retenant de provoquer le serpent.

« Hmm, mon subconscient a décidé que tu faisais un bon oreiller ? »

La tête que fit Salazar lui confirma qu'il était mauvais pour inventer des excuses.

« Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? » demanda-il, pour changer de sujet.

Pendant que Salazar acquiesçait, il contempla Mme Pomfresh en pleine préparation de potion, essayant de deviner le prochain ingrédient qu'elle allait mettre. Près d'elle, Malefoy jetait un œil attentif au mélange, tandis que Harry lui parlait à voix basse. Godric leur lança un regard attendri.

_Ah, c'est beau, l'amour…_

Il tira sur ses habits qui lui avaient duré toute la nuit et se leva. Le tissu le démangeait, maintenant.

Son estomac gronda, bien qu'il ait la nuit auparavant dévoré tout le buffet, avant le combat. Pomfresh, toujours touillant sa potion, leur jeta d'une voix maternelle :

« Allez manger, les garçons. Mais Salazar, revenez cet après-midi pour un contrôle de votre état. »

Puis, se tournant vers Malefoy et Harry :

« Allez-y aussi, vous deux. Monsieur Malefoy, vous reviendrez ce soir pour la potion. »

Un peu machinalement, le jeune noble se leva et salua de la tête l'infirmière. Harry le suivit, un peu en retrait, mais saluant lui aussi Poppy d'un sourire sympathique. Et alors qu'il sortait, le blond, après un long regard anthracite, lui prit la main et ne la lâcha plus.

Godric les regarda s'en aller, son cœur battant un peu, et Salazar, qui finissait de remettre son haut, eut un claquement de langue appréciateur.

Ils finirent par s'en aller eux aussi, Salazar clopinant légèrement, Godric le soutenant, tous deux marchant lentement, comme pour apprécier le répit accordé après la bataille.

Pomfresh resta seule, les suivant des yeux, observant leurs capes sombres traîner au sol, telles de grands draps souillés par la suie et la poussière.

Avec un soupir, elle retourna à sa potion.

L'infirmerie était très vide, dans ses heures creuses. Le silence était tranchant, et résonnait toujours un peu trop fort entre les lits inoccupés.

Déjà, les pleurs heurtaient ses oreilles, les cris lancinants s'infiltraient dans son esprit, les hurlements vrillaient ses tympans, et les longs sanglots bourdonnaient à l'intérieur de son crâne.

L'air passait sous la porte, poussant des moutons de poussière à l'intérieur, et comme il ventait dehors, les fenêtres s'ébranlaient en silence, devant les arbres louvoyant.

Pomfresh, elle, sentait encore l'odeur du sang. Elle planait dans les allées comme une âme en peine, un fantôme qui n'a pas trouvé sa place, comme le râle d'un mourant au milieu des morts. Depuis des mois, le sang qui avait été répandu dans l'infirmerie n'avait toujours pas quitté l'atmosphère des lieux.

La guerre hantait l'infirmerie, et la guerre hantait Poppy.

Elle avait trop vécu, vu trop de gens mourir, trop de violence, trop de conflits.

C'est elle qui avait accompagné les mourants dans leur dernier souffle. Elle avait vu les yeux étincelants de Fred Weasley s'éteindre, aidé cette petite Enzie à mourir, fermé les paupières de Gryffondors, de Serdaigles, de Poufsouffles, de Serpentards, même, d'Aurors… C'était elle qui avait contemplé avec tristesse les cadavres des Mangemorts, et c'était elle qui avait pleuré leurs vies, de quelque camp qu'ils fussent.

L'histoire avait été, comme toujours, écrite par le côté des vainqueurs, mais elle n'oubliait personne quand elle priait pour les vivants. Elle priait pour tous, qu'ils soient bons, mauvais, gris, noirs, parce qu'elle les connaissait tous, de près ou de loin, et qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais les voir devant elle, leur souffle de vie s'écoulant à grand flot sans qu'elle ne pût rien y faire.

Souvent, elle s'asseyait dans un fauteuil et contemplait avec lassitude toutes les vies qu'elle avait eu à sauver. Parfois, la mélancolie la prenait, et elle se laissait aller dans ses vieux souvenirs, quand elle avait cru que jamais elle n'aurait à enterrer quelqu'un.

A cet instant, elle pensait à l'avenir. Elle se laissait aller, à espérer qu'un jour la vie serait plus facile, qu'un jour tous les élèves prendront l'exemple du jeune Potter et du jeune Malefoy, et que le monde s'aimera.

Avec un soupir, elle retourna à sa potion.

_Qui vivra verra…_

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_C'est fou. Vraiment. Je viens juste de me rendre compte à quel point le fait de parler aux serpents est surnaturel, et comme c'est pratique. Fait étrange, tous les serpents avec qui j'ai eu une conversation sont un peu ronchons._

_C'est vraiment bizarre, quand on y pense. Pas le fait qu'ils soient grognons, je veux dire, mais que je puisse tenir une conversation normale avec eux. Je veux dire, ce sont des animaux ! Ils ne sont pas sensés avoir une conscience !_

_J'étais tellement obnubilé par cette capacité que je ne t'ai même pas dit comment c'est arrivé. C'est tout simple, mais pourtant si étrange que je me demande encore si c'était bien réel -enfin, bon, je suis un sorcier tout de même, mais y'a des limites._

_Nous étions tous ensemble allés en un bref voyage pour chercher un endroit où bâtir notre château - Rowena et Godric veulent un château, et comme par hasard, c'est moi qui est chargé de le construire, quelle plaie - et nous avions trouvé un bel endroit avec une grande plaine, un lac et une forêt._

_Helga et moi étions en train d'inspecter le lac quand tout à coup un grand cri a résonné derrière nous. C'était ce crétin de Godric, qui avait été chargé d'entrer en reconnaissance dans la forêt, et qui combattait un gigantesque serpent qu'on aurait presque pu prendre pour un Basilic. _

_Aussitôt, nous nous sommes chargés de l'aider, ce qui n'était pas chose facile. Le serpent était d'une grande force, et bien qu'il semblait âgé, il semblait surtout furieux d'avoir été dérangé par des humains. D'un grand coup de queue, il a mis Helga à terre alors qu'elle essayait de le maîtriser, et tout à coup, nos espoirs de le vaincre se sont envolés._

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, Helga est une grande sensible, et elle est très réceptive aux animaux. Elle a un jour réussi à calmer un taureau furieux qui ravageait tous les champs et que maints et maints chevaliers avaient échoué à tuer. Alors qu'elle se fasse purement et simplement ignorer voire écraser par ce serpent, ça signifiait pour nous que la bataille était perdue._

_Après avoir infligé ce sort funeste à Helga, il s'est retourné vers Godric et s'est jeté sur lui en un grand coup de dent. A la vue de ce spectacle, je me suis mis dans une grande colère. Qui donc osait blesser la personne que j'aimais ainsi ?_

"_Connard !" ai-je crié en me précipitant vers le corps de Godric, au sol._

_Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Est-ce que la magie a afflué dans mes veines et a modifié quelque chose en moi ? Est-ce qu'un pouvoir s'est réveillé quand je me suis énervé ? Ou est-ce que tout simplement le serpent m'a remarqué ?_

_En tous cas, il a délaissé Godric pour planter ses yeux dans les miens et m'a sifflé : "Tu n'as pas à me traiter de connard. Cet humain a piétiné mes œufs. Maintenant, laisse cette forêt tranquille."_

_Je suis resté un instant bouche-bée quand il est reparti dans la forêt, et une voix dans mon dos a surenchéri :_

"_Malrog a raison, tu sais. Ici, c'est dangereux."_

* * *

Le bruissement des murmures qui parcourait la Grande Salle résonnait jusque dans le Hall et dans tous les couloirs l'avoisinant. Quand ils commencèrent à s'en approcher, Godric lança un long regard interrogatif à Salazar, qui haussa les épaules. Peut-être une annonce de la directrice avait-elle fait parler plus que d'habitude, et peut-être était-ce à propos de l'attaque qui avait eu lieu la veille.

Mais pourtant, quand ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les regards n'étaient pas tournés vers la table des professeurs, mais vers celle des serpents.

Dans le grand vide qui occupait la majeure partie de la table, Drago et Harry mangeait face à face, en silence, le dos droit d'une défiance rebelle.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Godric et une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire devant les têtes indignées de certains, et carrément choquées d'autres le transperça. Après un gloussement, il s'avança à la suite de Salazar qui se dirigeait vers sa table, et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

Le silence qui s'était installé quand les fondateurs s'étaient avancés se désintégra instantanément, et les murmures explosèrent de plus belle. Un long soupir sortit de la bouche de Salazar, qui, lui, s'était assis en face de Godric, aux côtés de Drago.

« Franchement, je déteste les instants comme ça. Des rumeurs commencent à se former, et bientôt, on va être assaillis pas les questions. Quelle plaie. »

Pendant que Harry hochait lentement la tête, blasé par la célébrité, une jeune femme blonde s'assit à ses côtes, et fit remarquer, pensivement :

« Gracieux est l'émeu qui se noie. »

Godric hocha la tête gravement, touché par la fatalité des paroles de Luna. Ses interventions étaient toujours secourables, et pleines de non-sens. Drago, lui, lui lança un regard surpris mais eut la politesse de se taire.

Ce furent enfin Hermione et Ron qui arrivèrent près d'eux. Drago se tendit aussitôt, et les salua sèchement :

« Granger, Weasley. »

Ron le salua d'un petit coup de tête et se plaça près de Luna, tandis qu'Hermione tendait la main au Serpentard. Elle était déterminée, et une expression assurée se peignait sur son visage.

« Malefoy. » commença-elle, aussi neutrement que possible. « Heureuse qu'on ait pu s'affranchir des normes. »

Salazar jeta un regard à la salle qui était encore une fois pendue aux lèvres de Drago, et soupira. Poudlard était bel et bien une école de concierges, ou il ne répondait plus de rien.

Malgré la tension ambiante, Drago serra la main d'Hermione, pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

« De même. »

Un grand flash les aveugla, et Denis Crivey sortit sa petite tête de derrière son appareil photo.

« Désolé, » s'excusa-il avec un grand sourire qui paraissait surdimensionné par rapport à son visage malingre, « mais il fallait absolument que je vous prenne ! »

Et il s'échappa vers la table des Gryffondor en trottinant, brandissant son appareil photo comme un trophée.

Harry le regarda s'en aller avec un air un peu paternel, et Godric éclata de rire.

« Ha ha ha ! Quel sacré garçon ! Tu sais choisir tes amis, Harry. »

Aussitôt, la tension retomba, et ils se mirent tous à bavarder, entraînés par l'humeur rieuse du lion.

Malefoy parlait avec Salazar et Luna, Hermione intervenait dans leur conversation et dans celle de Godric, Ron et Harry. Neville et Ginny les avait rejoints, accompagnés par Zacharias Smith.

Théodore regarda Tracey Davis, la petite amie de Zacharias les rejoindre avec un bref regard sur sa maison, et il sut que Yaxley avait perdu.

Sans un mot, il retourna à son assiette et mastiqua amèrement son pain perdu. Autour de lui, les murmures étaient silencieux, mais aussi acides que les jus de citron pressé dans son verre.

Certains causaient sur Malefoy, d'autres sur Davis, mais ils ne savaient pas sur _qui_ il était utile de se questionner. Malefoy et Potter, c'était évident, si on avait les yeux en face des trous, et qu'on 'fréquentait' un minimum Parkinson. Quand à Davis, la question ne se posait pas. Elle délaissait les serpents depuis la fin de la guerre, on ne pouvait rien lui reprocher sinon d'être en couple avec ce crétin de Smith. Mais Serpentard…

Théodore laissa son regard scruter les traits un peu tirés du fondateur.

Serpentard, lui, le préoccupait plus qu'autre chose. Depuis quand savait-il ? Yaxley avait clamé à qui voulait bien l'entendre que Serpentard était pleinement avec lui, d'un air si convaincu que Nott n'avait pu que croire qu'il croyait ce qu'il disait.

Pourtant, les faits étaient contre lui. Serpentard avait fait un combat contre le fils de Mangemort qui en avait impressionné plus d'un, et Nott se souvenait encore de l'air rageux qu'il affichait en vainquant son ennemi.

Pourquoi avoir dit à Yaxley qu'il le soutenait ? S'il savait pour Malefoy, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir soutenu, lui ? Et pourquoi s'être tant rapproché de Malefoy alors qu'il l'avait rabroué dès leur première rencontre ?

Théodore n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Salazar Serpentard devenait une énigme pour lui au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de le comprendre.

« Hey, Nott, tu comptes reluquer le beau visage de Lord Serpentard pendant combien de temps ? »

Théodore tourna la tête vers Pansy Parkinson, qui était assise en face de lui, et le narguait, sa fourchette pointée vers lui. Il leva le sourcil et répliqua :

« Lord Serpentard n'est pas très beau. Je ne vois pas ce que vous les filles lui trouvez de particulier.

- Il est célèbre _à travers les siècles_, voilà ce qu'il a ! Toutes les mères de _Poudlard_ sont jalouses que nous puissions le contempler toute la semaine, même la mienne ! Et tu sais à quel point elle n'a cure des hommes célèbres. » rétorqua Pansy en roulant les yeux.

Théodore leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à Mme Parkinson, cette petite femme sèche à l'allure de bouledogue qui avait comme grande passion l'idolâtrie de son mari.

« Effectivement. »

Et il retourna au pauvre pain perdu qui gisait lamentablement dans son assiette.

* * *

_Je me suis retourné et j'ai baissé la tête pour apercevoir une petite vipère verte dressée sur sa queue ajouter en ma direction :_

"_Les centaures n'hésitent pas à tuer quiconque s'approche de leur forêt, et d'autres créatures encore plus dangereuses l'hantent."_

_Éberlué, j'ai demandé :_

"_C'est à moi qui tu parles ?"_

_Ce long sifflement qui était sorti de ma bouche a sonné à mes oreilles comme une phrase humaine, mais j'ai eu du mal à saisir que c'était moi qui avait émit ce son._

"_Ben, oui, c'est à toi que je parle ! Qui d'autre ? Franchement, les humains, tous les mêmes..."_

_Cette fois, ce fut la vipère qui avait parlé, et j'eus peu de mal à comprendre ce bruit serpentin qui sortait de sa mâchoire.__Reprenant un peu mon sang froid, j'essayai d'argumenter, tant cette situation me semblait absurde._

"_C'est que, généralement les vipères ne me parlent pas... Enfin, elles ne parlent pas du tout, surtout."_

_La vipère sifflait de mécontentement._

"_Une vipère ? J'ai l'air d'une vipère, moi ? Je suis une couleuvre, mon gars, oui, pas une de ces espèces de sauvages qui vivent dans de bois d'à côté ! Regarde ma pupille, elle est belle, ronde, pas en fente !"_

_J'ai esquissé un sourire, et elle a continué :_

"_En tous cas, je vois pas vraiment ce que ça a de si important, que je parle. Je suis un serpent, soit, mais toi, tu es un orvet ! C'est pas pire."_

_J'ai cligné des yeux, regardé l'herbe autour de moi, qui devenait si haute, et moi, qui devenais si petit. Helga, qui s'était relevé en grimaçant, a dit :_

"_Hé ben, ça faisait un bout de temps qu'on l'attendait, ça !"_

_Alors j'ai pensé : « Cette journée est un enfer. »_

_Sal._

* * *

**J'adore ce chapitre. Il est juste inutile, c'est tripant. Mis à part le fait que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'introduire un peu de "tout le monde il est bô, tout le monde il est gentil", j'ai adoré écrire Sal en train de parler à la couleuvre. Il faut croire que j'étais aussi un peu fatiguée, quand j'ai écrit ça.**

**God : Bienvenue au ****Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui Veut Gagner un OS !"**

**Sal : Tu l'as fais très court, cette fois.**

**God : Ben, je viens de me rendre compte que je suis pas payé au nombre de mots, donc tout va bien.**

**Sal : Effectivement, pourquoi crois-tu que je ne suis pas très bavard ?**

**God: ... Argument imparable. De toute façon c'est cool car c'est assorti à la question de la semaine !**

**Sal : Encore une question qui montre à quel point ce chapitre est utile, et à quel point l'auteure est une flemmarde.**

**Polaire : Hé ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !**

**God : C'est la vérité.**

**Polaire : ... Pas faux.**

**Sal : Bref, la question du chapitre est : *roulements de tambours* "_Pile ou face ?_"**

**God : A ce stade là, c'est plus vraiment une question.**

**Polaire : Si ! Cette question a une représentation cachée qui prouve l'archétype de la fonction g sur le détergent y !**

**Mimi, l'enterre : Laissez-la, elle a trop soupé des maths, je crois.**

**God : Et toi, tu fais quoi ?**

**Mimi : L'auteure m'aime bien donc elle a décidé de me garder pour égayer les fins de chapitres.**

**God : Ah... L'auteure est folle.**

**Polaire, du fond de son trou : J'AI ENTENDU !**

**Mimi : Sinon, n'hésitez pas à mettre une ou deux reviews pour commenter l'inutilité de ce chapitre !**

**Polairej, la fana de chocolat.**


	12. Chapitre 11

**...**

**Plus d'un mois que je n'ai rien posté. Il y a eu des contrôles, des vacances, un blocage, mais ça n'excuse rien. Je me ferais bien seppuku mais alors vous n'auriez pas la suite de Madness, alors ça ne serait pas très juste... ^^**

**Pour la peine, un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, inspiré par une remarque très juste dans les commentaires, et le retour de Théodore ! (Je sais qu'il a des fans ici, avouez)**

**Les extraits du journal de Salazar se font moins fréquents, mais c'est normal.**

**Sinon, j'ai une grande nouvelle à annoncer : J'ai une bêta lectrice ! Zoharit m'a fait le grand honneur d'accepter cette position, donc plus de fautes qui traînent, plus de phrases bancales, tout ça, c'est fini ! Gros bisous et grands merci pour m'accompagner dans cette aventure. (D'ailleurs je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire sa traduction, "Accord parfait", qui est une géniale fic sur Scorpius et Albus, accompagné d'un Drarry en plus.)**

**Sinon... Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

(Qui pourrait être re-nommé _Histoires de fantômes_)

oOooOo

_Maybe I'm too headstrong_

oOooOo

_Cher journal,_

_Ça__ y est. Je suis père maintenant, d'un petit garçon rouge et fripé nommé William (Oh, par les anciens Dieux, quelle originalité !) et d'un grand château pas encore tout à fait achevé._

_Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en penser. Du bébé, pas du château. Suis-je heureux ? J'en doute. Mais il y a toujours cette émotion qui m'a submergé quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, dans les bras de la pest- pardon, de ma femme. Ca me prend parfois, quand je le vois dormir, ou rire, et que je me dis que c'est mon enfant._

_Peu importe qu'il soit celui de Mélinda, c'est mon sang, ma chair. Oui, quand je l'observe, ce sentiment me prend aux tripes, et je souris._

_Quelle drôle de sensation d'être père. Heureusement que Mélinda s'occupe du bébé, car je ne me vois pas changer ses langes. Mais maintenant, j'ai mon propre foyer, un petit manoir près de Glasgow, et une famille à m'occuper. Quand je pense à notre mariage et à la quantité impressionnante que ma mère nous a donnée, cela me donne des haut-le-cœur._

_De toute façon, je ne la vois pas vraiment, cette vaisselle, vu que je travaille à construire notre école._

_Notre école._

_Quand on y pense, l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise que ça, finalement. Mais par contre, Rowena a absolument voulu qu'on reste là où on a rencontré cette vieille crapule de Malrog. Connexions de liens magiques à cet emplacement, d'après ce qu'elle dit._

_Bien qu'en effet notre magie soit beaucoup plus puissante aux alentours de ce lac, j'ai soutenu que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Pour cause, la forêt est hantée par les centaures, un ou deux trolls, des Sombrals, des Acromentulas, et Malrog, ce vieux bougre. Enfin, je veux bien qu'on trouve un bon lieu, mais pas à côté d'un nid de monstres plus dangereux les uns que les autres !_

_Bon, bien sûr, personne n'a voulu m'écouter, et on s'est installés là._

_Comme Mily (la couleuvre que j'ai rencontrée la dernière fois) nous a dit que cet endroit s'appelait Poudlard, on a décidé d'appeler notre école pareillement. C'est un nom amusant, a dit Godric, donc il a été adopté à __l'unanimité. Bon, j'avoue, les yeux larmoyants de ce fichu blond m'ont encore fait fléchir, et j'ai arrêté de protester contre ce nom, donnant mon accord._

_Maintenant, après cinq mois acharnés de construction, Poudlard a vraiment du caractère. Ce n'est pas vraiment fini (on va ajouter une ou deux tours, faire des extensions), mais l'essentiel a été fait. J'ai moi-même aménagé la Tour d'Astronomie, qui a la meilleure vue sur le parc, et j'avoue que j'aime y passer la plupart de mon temps._

_Quand la liste des choses à faire a été finie, nous nous sommes tous assis dans l'herbe pour contempler notre chef d'œuvre._

_Grâce aux plans de Rowena, au mortier très solide de Godric, à l'aide d'un ou deux Géants avec qui Helga s'est liée d'amitié, et mes métamorphoses, nous avons construit un gigantesque château, capable d'accueillir plus d'un millier d'élèves s'il le faut._

_L'émotion qui m'a alors envahi était comparable à celle qui m'emplit quand je regarde mon fils : de la satisfaction et une grande, grande fierté._

_Un jour, Poudlard attirera des élèves du monde entier, et sera la plus grande école de magie que la Terre ait portée, j'en ai l'intime conviction._

_Sal._

* * *

Helena Serdaigle avait toujours aimé écouter des histoires. Qu'elles soient racontées par des livres, des conteurs ou des voyageurs de passage, elle prenait du plaisir à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et à se délecter des moindres détails du récit.

Depuis qu'elle était morte, sa passion pour les histoires s'était accrue, et elle délaissait souvent la Salle Commune pour errer dans les couloirs, entendre les vies des tableaux, et en profitait pour aller rendre visite au Moine Gras, toujours intarissable sur les rumeurs des élèves.

Ainsi, elle suivait avec amusement, depuis presque un millénaire, les différents couples qui se formaient et se déliaient au fil du temps, les querelles de professeurs et les petits secrets de chacun.

L'évènement du matin avait heurté son amour-propre. Elle, qui pourtant savait tout ce qui se passait dans cette école, n'avait pas été informée de l'amitié du petit Potter et de Malefoy ?

Elle, qui était au courant de l'amour naissant de Neville Londubat pour Ginny Weasley, elle qui avait remarqué le léger béguin de Pansy Parkinson pour Théodore Nott, elle qui savait même qu'au creux de son lit, Dennis Crivey rougissait devant des photos de Padma Patil, n'était même pas au courant que Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy se fréquentaient ? Ça en devenait absurde.

Touchée dans son ego, Helena décida de se renseigner auprès de ses contacts.

Les tableaux n'en savaient rien, et même _Pansy Parkinson_ n'en avait aucune idée, si ce n'était que Drago avait toujours tendance à s'éclipser.

En dernier recours, Helena alla consulter le Moine Gras, qui lui raconta toutes les rumeurs qui s'étaient propagées suite au petit-déjeuner, mais quand elle s'aperçut que la plus convaincante était que Drago Malefoy était en réalité une Vélane mâle (ce qui était totalement impossible, il était chose commune que les Veelas n'existaient pas) qui était promis à Harry à cause de sa nature magique et d'une ancienne prophétie oubliée de la culture Sang-Pur, elle baissa les bras.

Pour se consoler, elle décida d'aller regarder les photos de Granger et Malefoy se serrant la main. Une fois devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle passa à travers, et regarda la Salle Commune des Gryffons avec un petit sourire.

Le feu qui brûlait continuellement dans l'âtre avait l'air de répandre sa chaleur dans toute la pièce, les fauteuils semblaient plus accueillants que jamais, et le vent glacé qui soufflait dehors paraissait insignifiant face aux couleurs chaudes de la salle.

Helena traversa la pièce, peu étonnée de ne trouver personne, et flotta dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des garçons.

Après avoir passé deux étages, elle traversa une porte et se trouva dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de quatrième année. Celui-ci se trouvait dans un désordre total, des feuilles de papier jonchant le sol, des tas de vêtements qui débordaient des fauteuils jusque sur le plancher, et des rideaux grands ouverts qui laissaient s'échapper les couvertures rejetées à la hâte. Le seul coin rangé était celui que Dennis avait aménagé pour développer ses photos, sur lequel trônaient en évidence une pile de clichés.

Helena se pencha au-dessus de la table de développement et examina la première photographie, qui semblait avoir déjà été inspectée sous tous les angles – cela devait être la photo principale. Celle-ci représentait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se serrant la main, le Serpentard un peu crispé et la Gryffondor plus déterminée que jamais.

C'était une belle image, qui méritait de figurer en première page de la Gazette du Sorcier, et semblait prise par un professionnel. Elle n'avait pas été encore été ensorcelée, mais toute la vie de l'instant transparaissait déjà dans les regards des deux protagonistes.

C'était l'union des ennemis jurés, la réconciliation après des siècles de mésentente. Ils étaient les symboles de leurs Maisons, elle, la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération, bras droit d'Harry Potter, et lui, héritier des grandes valeurs puristes, fier, droit, brisé.

On aurait pu croire que cette action résultait de l'influence d'Harry sur les deux élèves, et ce ne serait pas faux, mais elle représentait beaucoup plus que cette étrange amitié qui semblait unir Harry et Drago, car c'était Granger et Malefoy les opposés, pas les deux amis. Car Granger était _la_ Sang-de-Bourbe et Malefoy _le _Sang-Pur. Potter n'était qu'un héros, une image créée de toutes pièces par Dumbledore et le Ministère.

On aurait alors pu croire que cela semblait évident – après tout, quoi de plus publicitaire que de pardonner ses anciens ennemis ? – mais c'était un geste sincère, une acceptation des différences, une fin difficile de fiertés ravalées, un pas vers l'avant. Car après tout, ils étaient tous des victimes de la guerre.

Helena hocha la tête avec gravité. S'il fallait retenir un événement de l'après-guerre, ce n'était pas le discours prononcé par Harry Potter un mois après la fin des conflits, ni les grands procès qui avaient suivi, mais la poignée de main d'Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

Elle se concentra et rassembla ses forces dans sa main droite elle put un instant étaler les autres photos sur la table pour les observer.

Elles avaient toutes été prises au petit-déjeuner, et malgré la précipitation des événements, Dennis avait pu saisir l'instant décisif, rendant ses photos précises et pertinentes.

On voyait d'abord Harry franchir les portes de la Grande Salle, aux côtés de Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, c'était le Serpentard qui était déterminé, et le Gryffondor hésitant. La Salle n'avait pas encore remarqué leur entrée, et les quelques élèves qui l'avaient fait les fixaient comme s'ils se trouvaient face à une situation étrange.

Ensuite, on pouvait observer l'ensemble des élèves regardant les deux jeunes hommes s'asseoir l'un en face de l'autre, dans la partie vide de la table de Serpentard. Déjà des enfants se penchaient pour murmurer quelque chose à leur voisin, sans les quitter des yeux.

L'image suivante représentait l'effervescence les élèves, choqués par le calme dans lequel mangeaient Malefoy et Potter.

On apercevait la table des professeurs, où la directrice McGonagall hésitait entre demander le silence et se diriger vers la table des Serpentards pour demander une explication, Hagrid s'étouffait dans son jus de citrouille, Chourave se pinçait pour être certaine que ce n'était pas un rêve, Flitwick semblait être dans un état comateux proche de l'évanouissement, et Trelawney dormait.

Le professeur Sornier observait la scène un air amusé sur le visage, attendant de voir la suite, et Mme Delin se penchait vers lui, lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille. Seul Kneen, l'Auror actuellement professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, était absent, comme tous les matins, car il devait aider à la reconstruction du Ministère.

L'avant-dernière photographie semblait avoir été prise lors de l'apparition des fondateurs, et le silence en émanait. La foule était suspendue aux lèvres de Godric et Salazar, l'un se retenant de pouffer et l'autre soupirant. Helena passa à la dernière photo.

Celle-ci était plus joyeuse, et reproduisait l'atmosphère enjouée du groupe. Il y avait en tout une vingtaine de personnes et tous semblaient plus ou moins heureux, de Ron qui lançait un regard à Hermione souriante à Malefoy qui hochait la tête à un propos de Luna. On n'aurait pas pu deviner qu'ils étaient ennemis quelques mois auparavant.

Helena soupira. Elle avait l'impression d'être passée à côté de quelque chose d'important, et cela la froissait.

Elle balaya la table du regard et comprit. Qui était le mieux placé pour la renseigner sur cet étrange secret ?

Avec un soupçon de détermination, elle se leva. Il était temps de tirer les vers du nez à un quelqu'un…

* * *

_Cher journal,_

_Je m'ennuie terriblement. Depuis que Godric se tient sage, à cause de Blanche qui a fini par accepter de se marier avec lui à condition qu'il arrête de lui faire des déclarations plus fantasmagoriques les unes que les autres, il ne se passe plus rien à Poudlard._

_Notre programme de mise à niveau des élèves marche superbement bien et sans aucun problème ; le petit Noah et le petit Finn ont même arrêté de se taper dessus dès qu'ils se voient. Les élèves de ma maison sont, il faut le dire, adorables et j'apprécie beaucoup leurs questions qui sont pour le moins pertinentes._

_Je n'attends pas d'eux qu'ils soient tous doués en Métamorphose, mais s'ils savent ce qu'ils veulent, ils finiront par se rendre compte que le meilleur moyen d'arriver à quelque chose, c'est s'entraîner sans relâche et insister __sur ses difficultés. La Métamorphose est un art difficile, demande de la patience, et j'espère qu'au moins mon enseignement pourra la leur apprendre._

_Godric me dit beaucoup de bien de Kurt, qui est apparemment le plus doué de ses élèves. Ce garçon est débrouillard, et il a le sens du dialogue, il ira loin, Serpentard lui a réussi. C'est quand même dommage qu'il soit parfois si renfermé sur lui-même..._

_Et voilà que je recommence à parler de mes élèves dans un moment qui est censé être distrayant et me faire oublier ma vie monotone._

_C'est quand même terrible que je passe la plupart de mon temps dans une salle de classe alors qu'avant nous voyagions dans tout le pays pour se battre contre des créatures, des sorciers maléfiques ou des Moldus tueurs en série, au choix. _

_Je m'ennuie vraiment. Même embêter Godric est devenu lassant, et c'est pour dire, parce que Dieu qu'il est beau quand il est en colère._

_Si Mélinda lit un jour ce journal elle me tuera. Elle sait pertinemment que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle mais si elle apprenait qu'elle était concurrencée par Godric sur ce point, et, de plus, battue à plate couture, elle ne me le pardonnera jamais._

_Parfois j'aimerais oublier le griffon, et aimer ma propre femme et mon propre enfant, mais je ne peux pas. Godric est un soleil et je l'aime, même s'il va se marier et que c'est un homme._

_Bref, ma vie amoureuse est une impasse, et c'est déprimant._

_Rowena m'a conseillé de prendre un autre passe-temps que l'écriture et l'expérimentation de sorts, alors j'ai demandé son avis à Mily qui, après m'avoir sifflé au visage que je devais vraiment être désespéré pour lui demander conseil, m'a suggéré – ordonné presque – d'aller faire un tour dans la Forêt Interdite pour rendre visite à Malrog._

_Il semblerait qu'il ait quelques ennuis avec les centaures. Je pense y aller, pour régler le problème, mais accompagné d'Helga, car c'est elle qui connaît le bois comme sa poche et qui a réussi à sympathiser avec cette bande de sauvages à quatre pattes. En plus, elle veut que la Forêt Interdite devienne un refuge pour les créatures magiques, et même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, je pense que des discordes entre les habitants de son refuge ne lui seront pas d'une grande aide._

_Je pense que ça va m'occuper un temps, mais pas autant que je l'espère. Quand me trouverais-je enfin un passe-temps qui en est un ?_

_Sal._

* * *

Salazar regarda le sol en gémissant de désespoir et, accablé, tendit la main vers sa baguette qui avait roulé au loin. Mais elle était loin, bien trop loin, cette putain de baguette.

Soupirant d'agacement, il laissa sa tête reposer sur le sol, embrasser les pierres froides et poussiéreuses du couloir. Le sang lui monta à la tête, mais il ne réagit pas, se contentant de fermer péniblement les yeux, découragé.

Bon sang, mais pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout lui tombait dessus d'un seul coup ? D'abord le voyage dans le temps, ensuite cette stupide maison qui était la sienne comprenant tous les idiots sectaires du monde sorcier, puis Potter et Malefoy qui semblaient être sur un autre monde, puis Godric et ce stupide _incident _dans l'infirmerie et Drago qui lui répétait qu'il avait une chance, faisant embraser son cœur, et maintenant _ça_ ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Il avait marché dans une bouse de dragon, ou quoi ?

Essayant de rassembler ses forces, il prit une profonde inspiration. Et s'il se concentrait, est-ce que ça marcherait ? Il se mordit la lèvre, vida sa tête et ne se concentra que sur ses jambes. Tibia, fémur, péroné, tarse, métatarse, rotule, et les muscles. Un muscle, deux muscles, le tendon d'Achille, les jumeaux de la jambe…

Et il essaya. Essaya, essaya encore, mais pas moyen. Ces jambes à la con ne voulaient pas bouger d'un poil.

Alors, avec résignation, en maudissant mille fois Yaxley et en se jurant de le tuer de ses propres mains, il se mit sur le ventre d'un mouvement sec du bassin, étendit ses bras et rampa vers le mur le plus proche.

Quand il fut assis convenablement, il jeta un œil au couloir qui était désert. Évidemment.

Pour une fois qu'il était dans la merde, ce devait _absolument_ être dans le coin le plus paumé de Poudlard.

Parce que non, il n'avait plus l'usage de ses jambes.

Il s'était demandé pourquoi Yaxley envoyait des sorts si faibles, pourquoi c'était si facile de le vaincre. Oh, il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

Parce que si Yaxley n'essayait pas de le toucher, c'était qu'il l'avait _déjà _touché.

Après tout, un sort, ce n'est qu'un rayon lumineux rempli de magie. On pouvait presque faire des rayons invisibles si on essayait. C'était comme faire de la magie sans baguette. Dur, très dur, mais pas impossible. Alors Salazar pouvait très bien ne pas avoir vu que le sort l'avait touché.

Mais maintenant il était seul, dans un couloir dont il savait pertinemment que la fréquentation n'excédait pas un chat par mois. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire là, déjà ? Ah, oui, fuir la bulle d'amour dans laquelle se blottissaient Potter et Drago. Pas qu'il n'était pas content pour eux, mais les regards qu'ils s'envoyaient sans cesse et avec tellement de discrétion que même Mac Gonagall nue au beau milieu de la Grande Salle ne pourrait faire pire rappelaient douloureusement à Salazar qu'il était un loser et que la seule personne à qui il avait dévoilé sa flamme l'avait rejeté comme une vulgaire chaussette.

Des bruits de pas près de sa position lui firent relever la tête et une lueur d'espoir s'alluma au fond de ses yeux.

« Hey ? Y'a quelqu'un ? A l'aide ! Au feu ! **(1)**»

Les pas s'éloignèrent, et, plus dépité que jamais, Salazar commença à dessiner dans la poussière.

Il ressemblait à un enfant auquel on aurait volé sa sucette. Avec un sourire mesquin, Mimi Geignarde l'observait depuis un coin de couloir. Du haut de ses deux couettes et de ses lunettes en cul de bouteille, elle se sentait pour une fois supérieure à un vivant. Aha, que dirait-on quand on la comparerait à Salazar Serpentard ? « _Regardez, c'est Mimi, elle peut se déplacer comme elle veut, traverser les murs et voyager à travers la plomberie ! Même Serpentard est surpassé !_ »

Une vague d'ego monta dans l'esprit de Mimi, contemplant le fondateur réduit à l'impuissance par la seule faute d'un petit sortilège, et elle ricana avant de redevenir plus sérieuse. Il fallait qu'elle appelle quelqu'un, sinon personne ne pourrait l'aduler comme elle le méritait.

De son silence fantomatique, elle glissa vers l'escalier le plus proche, méditant sur la manière dont elle allait faire ressortir l'abîme profond dans lequel Salazar était tombé. Car tout le monde le sait, on brille mieux à côté d'une personne qui s'éteint.

Elle tournait un angle de mur, quand soudain elle traversa une personne. Elle se retourna avec rage, car c'était extrêmement désagréable de passer à travers quelqu'un, et surtout terriblement humiliant. Alors que le vivant ne ressentait qu'une sensation de froid glacial, les fantômes avaient l'impression qu'on passait le doigt sur chacune de leurs entrailles, et Mimi détestait ça. Elle le ressentait comme une intrusion dans son espace personnel, un peu comme un attouchement absolument pas désiré.

Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à crier sur la personne qui l'avait traversée, elle remarqua que cette personne n'était pas n'importe qui.

Les cheveux bruns, parsemés de discrètes mèches poivre et sel, résultat d'une année complète à s'exercer à la magie noire et aux sortilèges tératogènes, le visage aussi noueux que le Saule Cogneur lui-même, les yeux d'un bleu très pâle et les sourcils très particuliers, broussailleux mais extrêmement fins, et une expression constante d'assurance discrète mais sans faille.

Assez grand, il arrivait presque aux épaules de Mimi qui pourtant volait à plus d'un demi-mètre au dessus du sol, et sa façon étrange de marcher donnait l'impression qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où poser ses longs membres en fil de fer.

Si on le regardait de haut, comme Mimi, on pouvait apercevoir une tresse dissimulée dans ses cheveux, un fil de lin noir la nouant.

Un vrai sourire vint fleurir sur les lèvres du fantôme et elle s'exclama :

« Théo ! Tu es exactement celui dont j'ai besoin. »

Théodore Nott releva ses yeux clairs vers Mimi et haussa les sourcils.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ? »

* * *

**1) **_A l'aide ! Au feu ! _: Hé oui, c'est prouvé, crier « Au feu ! » est plus efficace que de crier « A l'aide ! ». Apparemment, les gens se préoccupent plus de leur vie que de la vie des autres…

* * *

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Les choses vont de mal en pis ! Bon, je laisse ma place à mon Godric et mon Salazar préférés.**

**God : Bonjour, chères lectrices, et bienvenue, au-**

**Mimi : Au Grand SUPER Jeu de "Qui veut Gagner un OS !"**

**God : D'où tu me voles ma réplique, toi ?**

**Mimi : De là. Regarde, c'est écrit dans le script !**

**Sal : N'importe quoi. Il n'y a _pas_ de script.**

**Mimi : Oups, cramée... Bref. Aujourd'hui, c'est une question très spéciale qui-**

**Sal : C'est un question très spéciale qui est posée, étant donnée que c'est un-**

**Mimi : Hé ! Ne me coupe pas la parole.**

**Sal : Je fais mon job, j'annonce les questions.**

**Mimi : Et moi je suis là pour m'amuser ! Laisse-moi parler !**

**Sal : Non.**

**Mimi : Si.**

**Sal : Non.**

**Mimi : SI !**

**Sal : NO-**

**Polaire : Ça suffit ! Godric, annonce la nouvelle, puisqu'ils ne se décident pas.**

**Godric : *ricane de vant l'air boudeur de Mimi et Sal*Et oui, cette semaine, ce n'est pas une question qui est posée, mais un défi ! Et ce défi, je cite, consiste à "_Inventer un sortilège, quel qu'il soit, décrire ses effets, comment on l'utilise (mouvements spécifiques par exemple), et raconter une anecdote à son propos. Soyez inventifs, soyez pratiques, ayez de l'humour, impressionnez-moi !"_**

**Sal : Le sortilège le plus crédible, au niveau du nom latin par exemple, bénéficiera d'un point, le sortilège le plus insolite, le plus amusant d'un autre point et le sortilège le plus impressionnant d'un autre point.**

**Mimi : Les points peuvent être cumulés, bien entendu !**

**God : Et les gagnants de ce défi auront leurs sortilèges utilisés dans l'OS !**

**Sal : Polaire sera seule juge, mais elle demandera à sa bêta tant aimée si elle hésite entre deux.**

**Mimi : Et puisse le Sort vous être favorable !**

**Polairej, la fana de chocolat.**


End file.
